


A fleeting hope

by wolf_noita03



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-08-30
Updated: 2015-06-25
Packaged: 2018-02-15 10:13:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 27
Words: 62,617
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2225193
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wolf_noita03/pseuds/wolf_noita03
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She knew, or at least slightly hoped that if any one would recognise her it would be him. His little sister; although not anymore if the rumours held true, and not so little either. But even this hope flickered and wavered. She had learnt a long time ago that one should not linger on hope because just like life; hope, too is fleeting........</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

 

**Arya**

She knew, or at least slightly hoped that if any one would recognise her it would be him. His little sister; although not anymore if the rumours held true, and not so little either. But even this hope flickered and wavered. She had learnt a long time ago that one should not linger on hope because just like life; hope, too is fleeting.

But she was here and she longed to see him. After all this time, all the travelling, all the running had finally brought her back to the place she had once called home. As her footsteps drew closer to the doors the beating in her chest began to resound louder.

She stops by the huge wooden doors that lead into the great hall, and sees a flashback of her childhood come flooding back. She can see mother and father laughing at the table beside one another, whilst Rickon is screaming and shouting, mother struggling to hold him still. Sitting one seat away from mother sat Sansa and Jeyne huddled close whispering and giggling. At the other end of the table beside father she can see Rob and Theon talking with Jon, whilst Bran sits in-between Theon and Jon trying to listen intently as if he understood the importance of what was being said. Further down the table sat a little girl with twigs in her hair and mud all over her dress swating a hand that comes swooping down and musses her hair.

_Jons hand. Her Jon._

She blinks and it has all gone. Mother, father, Rob, Bran, Rickon, the laughter, the noise, the once happy family all gone. The smell of home no longer lingered in these walls. There was nothing here but a big empty space; just like the big empty space, that once housed her own heart.

Once, these walls had been draped over with great big tapestries brandishing the Stark dire wolves now held nothing but blackening smoke residue. Anger began to seep through her and tears began to well into her eyes but she blinked them away too. _**Wolves did not cry!**_

Outside the room she could hear soft talking and feet heading towards the great hall. Seeing the door open and catching a man’s voice followed by a lady’s she quickly hides behind a chair, tightening herself in to the smallest ball she could, slowing her own breathing so not to give her position away; just like she had been taught to do.

She heard them come in, but was too far away to make out what they were saying, but her curiosity was getting the better of her. She peers through a gap between chairs. She sees a lady with fire in her hair and a man with dark curly hair and her breathe catches in her throat. For a fleeting moment she thinks its mother and father, and she is once again nine. A sense of overwhelming fills inside her and for a moment she forgets herself, shoving the chair away and clambering to her feet she rushes towards the figures. As she runs towards them the thoughts began to rush inside her head. They were alive. They had been here all along, and she hadn’t known. Why had they forgotten about her?

As she gets closer, she can see the figures more clearly. With all the commotion she had made they had turned towards her, the look of surprise and bewilderment clear on both their faces. She too is now confused, for this wasn’t her mother and father. The faces that watched her intently were of Sansa and Jon. Only much older.

She took another breath, yet again fighting to hold her tears back. When Jon tried to take a step towards her she got scared and started to run. She choked back another sob as she tried to reach the doors of Winterfell.

She would not let them see her like this. She was almost threw the doors when a hand yanked her by the elbow and swung her around. She missed a step and fell hard to the ground, hitting the side of her face and cutting her lip on the ground. Another hand came out and struggled to hold her up as she could hear Jon say he was sorry; but she did not want his help so she fought against him, her fists hitting his chest hard. She could taste the blood inside her mouth and she was angry. Angry at him, at Sansa, at where she was, at her own stupid self, for thinking for a moment that mother and father were alive. She had not realised he had stopped trying to calm her, until she looked up at him. His body froze and she looked up at his face confused, then towards what he was staring at.

A giant she wolf stood at the doors of the great hall, her head low, bristles up and her teeth bared. She was in her attack stance. _Nymeria._ Oh no Nymeria was going to hurt Jon! She tried to shout to Nymeria to stop, but the words would not come out. She tried to get away from him but he held her close. He had not realised that it was Nymeria.

As Nymeria flew out at Jon he pushed Arya out of harm’s way, and pulled out his blade. _Noooo!_ she wanted to scream, but then saw a great big white wolf leap up and meet Nymeria full on. The she wolf landed on her side, rolled over but got back up, growling more fiercely and snapping her jaws at her attacker. Together they tumbled and rolled on the floor each trying to get on top of the other. There was gnarling and biting, and a lot of growling.

This could not be happening. She heard sansa scream “stop!” but the direwolves did not listen. They circled one another once more ready for another attack.

“Nymeria stop!” Arya shouted and she could feel Jon look at her but she did not have time. She ran towards Nymeria. As the wolves were apart ready for another onslaught. She gets in front of Nymeria to protect her, just as Ghost was ready to leap Jon shouts “Ghost to me”, and that was it. It had ended.

She put her arms around Nymeria to hold her back, but could feel the she wolf was still angry, and yearned for a fight, and knew Ghost could sense it too. They were unsure of one another just as their humans were of each other.

“Nymeria stop, its Ghost, his family. Stop”, she whispered and buried her head in Nymeria so that no one but the she wolf knew she was crying. And just like that Nymeria stopped and sat down next to her human, resting her head on Arya. She too could hear Nymeria whimpering. Nymeria had gotten hurt.

 _“Arya”_ jon whispers his voice wavering for just a moment. Running passed him Sansa runs towards Arya and the she wolf leaps up again, baring her teeth. Ghost too is up and Sansa stops and Arya jumps to her feet.

"Its ok Nymeria they will not hurt me nor you, i will not let them”, and with that Nymeria sits back down licking her wounds and Sansa walks carefully towards her sister. She reaches her hands out and Arya wants to jump into them but she struggles to fight with the feelings in side. Sansa seeing her sisters own dilemma does not hesitate and puts her arms around her. Embracing her like a mother would a child. She kisses her head and sobs in her hair and then kisses her face.  
Sansa was saying something to her, but Aryas own eyes were glued to Jons; just like his were to hers. They were searching. Searching for something.

Suddenly Sansa broke away and the spell was broken. Sansa held her by the hand and took her to the table and sat her down.

“I cannot believe it is really you Arya. After all this time. There was no news, no one had seen or heard of you. I thought you had died and it was all my fault, I thought I had killed you just like father. I should have protected you but-------“, she began to sob and Jon put his hand on her shoulder and she covered it with her own, a show of affection, but his eyes never left her own face. Arya looked at both of them realising how much they mirrored mother and father.

Is that what was happening now? Jon was father and Sansa mother. Noo! something shouted, and she wanted to get out. Sensing her discomfort Nymeria quickly paces forward and stands next to Aryas chair. Ghost sensing Nymerias intentions stands next to Jon and both wolves look at one another; mirroring their human counterparts.

“Listen to me, babbling on, you are so cold, and also must be hungry Arya, I will get something from the kitchens for you”, and with that she hugged her sister and walked towards the kitchens. Jon and Arya were left to fill the silence.

Arya absentmindedly strokes Nymerias fur and looks away from Jon. She could sense he was itching to ask her a lot, but she did not want to listen to his questions because she did not have any answers. The silence hung like a great big sword ready to be swung.

Finally Sansa was back and Arya ate in silence as she listened to Sansa talk. Sansa who sat in mothers chair. Whilst she ate she could feel Sansa and Jons uneasiness. The way they caught each others eyes, hoping Arya did not see. They did not know what to do with her. That made her sad, a feeling she had repressed for a long time.

Once she had finished eating, Sansa took the plates away, and Jon continued to just stare at her. She refused to meet his gaze this time, looking anywhere else but at him. When Sansa finally came back, Arya made an excuse that she was tired and they both said goodnight to Jon, and made their way to their chambers.

That night Sansa insisted that Arya sleep with her and hugged all throughout the night. Arya did not mind; she hugged her back purely because she knew Sansa needed that more than her. For her part Arya dreamed of nothing as usual not even the wolf dreams. Nymeria was not hunting tonight. So only darkness plagued her thoughts.

The next morning she woke up and the bed was cold beside her. Sansa had been up well before her, and probably out tending to the repairs of Winterfell. As Arya washed herself before breaking her fast, she looked at her reflection in the mirror, and could not even recognise her own face any more. She touched her cheek, pulled down her bottom eyelid slightly, then went to pull her hair back to see whose face it was that stared back at her now. Was this the face of Arya Stark? Or somebody else? She looked nothing like the little girl she had left behind. Did Arya Stark even exist? As if to answer her own thoughts Nymeria padded towards her and nudged her hand with her muzzle and Arya smiled.

Together they walked down the stairs and into the halls where now Jon sat looking over some parchments and men from different houses with sigils on their chests, sat around him. A few she recognised a few she didn’t.

The men all stared at her, as if she was an intruder, and she hesitated for a moment, but then Nymeria gave her hand a gentle nudge and she carried on forward sitting down, choosing to ignore the look of disbelief on their faces. She heard Jon muffle something and within seconds the room was empty. Ghost padded towards Nymeria and for a split second her and Jon held their breath. They were both not prepared for their dire wolves to fight again. But they did not. Ghost nudged his nose to Nymeria and bit her ear playfully as she nipped at his neck. They sat down next to one another, and licked one anothers wounds from the night before. Jon walked over and ruffled Ghosts ear and then went to do the same to Nymeria.

"I would not do that if i was you, she does not like men", she said to Jon, but he just looked at her and smiled, and ruffled the hair at the back of Nymerias ear. Arya held her breath for a second time, but Nymeria did nothing. She scowled at Nymeria in her head. Ofcourse she did not want him to get hurt, but she had just been made to look like an idiot infront of Jon; Jon who was now sitting opposite her.

"Well it must not be all men, for she does not seem to mind me", he said, smiling at her.

Arya began to feel the beating in her chest become faster. She did not want to sit here and idly chit chat, because then the questions would come, and she was not ready for that. Not now. She was not that brave. Not yet. She casts her eyes down and begins to eat her fruit as quickly as she can.

“Arya slow down, you will choke”, Jon says gently reaching across the table to hold her hand but she pulls away quickly and sees the hurt and confusion in his eyes. She wants to say sorry but the words escape her and all that comes out is empty air. They stare at one another, his eyes asking questions that hers have no answers to. Not for him.

Sansa comes in then and looks at Jon questioningly and Jon just shrugs.

“Arya did you sleep well? Have you eaten properly? Jon have you eaten as well now, I know you had been waiting for Arya, here let me get you both something hot from the kitchens” smiling at both of them, she turns and walks away.

Jon had not eaten either? He was waiting for her. Arya could feel her chest swell with hope but then she stops. He hadn’t eaten because he was talking to some men. He wasn’t waiting for you stupid, said a voice in her head.

With that, her hope had been dashed. A hope that maybe she was still just as important to him as she was when they were children. _But hope was forever fleeting just like life. And winter has come._

“May I please be excused my lord---i mean king. I need to get some fresh air." She did not wait for a reply, as she stood up, leaving Jon looking at her, his mouth open wide, as she walked quickly out of the great hall and outside; Nymeria soon at her heels.


	2. Chapter 2

 

**Sansa**

Sansa could understand Jon’s irritation, about being shut out from Arya like this and how frustrating it was for him to watch the one person he had been close to refuse to let him in or even acknowledge that he still mattered to her. It had been a moon turn already since Arya had returned, yet she still refused to speak with Jon properly.  
Her own relationship with Jon became more strained when Sansa had told him that Arya wanders out of her bed chambers. Not returning until almost day light, nor did she have a clue as to where she went, only that the maids had seen her returning before day light; with the great she wolf at her heels.

“What every night? Where does she go Sansa? How can you let her wander off like that? What if something happened to her? Why had you not spoke to me of this earlier? Do you even care?” this, she had to listen to from the king of Westeros. She had to sit there and listen to him go on and on. He must have ranted on at her for quite some time, but Sansa knew how to handle men when they were like this.

When he had stopped to take a breathe she simply replied “that is enough Jon”, in her mother’s tone, and she hated that it had come out like that. But Jon was asking questions of her that she had no answers to. He had no right. She was just as worried as him. The thought of losing another member of her family was too painful to relive. How could he think for a moment that she did not care? And having arya so close to them now, alive and well, it broke Sansas heart that Arya remained a stranger to them.

She needed to make Jon see that pushing Arya into a corner would only make her flee or worse. The truth was no one knew what or where she had been for the last eight years. Eight years had gone by, the war between the others was won, the darkness was pushed back once more, and a Vail of light shone throughout Westeros and beyond. The claim for the iron throne was settled once Jon had claimed his own birthright, after Howland Reed spoke of what truly happened at the Tower of Joy, and when Jon to everyone’s astonishment - including his own- rode a dragon. Yet there was still no news of Arya. the last Stark to be found. They had almost given up hope, but Bran insisted that she was still alive, because he could sense her in Nymeria daily through Summer. But that only agonised the longing.

Jons longing had been far greater then hers. She had given up on ever finding Arya, but not Jon. She had watched him fall asleep over maps of Westores and the free cities, night after night; wondering where Arya could be. Saw him send men looking out for her, even Ghost, but no one had seen or heard of her. For eight long years she had to stand by and watch him struggling to come to terms that the little girl he once called sister may have perished. That both Summer and Bran were wrong.

Sansa did not know what to make of Arya now that she had returned. She was a ghost of the child she had left behind. There were no more arguments from her, just simple compliances that irritated Sansa because she longed for the sisterly bickering that had been stolen from her; from both of them. Arya to Sansa seemed too far gone for her to ever return to even the shadow of the person she once was.

Perhaps once Rickon got back with Osha (the lady who he had adopted as mother) and Shaggy dog things may seem more like home, and once when all the work of winterfell is finally restored, maybe then.

At least Bran was here in a way through the weir woods. He had still not completed all his learning so decided to stay for a little longer but would soon return, to settle here.

But for now sansa would just sit and wait, and be very patient. She was good at being patient though, as all her enemies had found out; _one by one._


	3. Chapter 3

Jon

It was dark and Jon could not sleep. Sensing Ghost was out hunting Jon decided he too needed to go outside for fresh air. He had not realised where he was walking until he felt himself climbing upwards. Then he had realised where he was. 

He had not gone up the tower since Bran had fallen, which seemed like another lifetime ago. Or had it been somebody else’s life, which he had peered into. He was sad when he thought about it. Thought about that life; like it had been nothing but a passing dream.

To know that some of those people from that life were never coming back. They would never have seen winterfell restore to all its glory. The life that Bran had chosen for himself, Sansas decision to not wed for a long while and becoming lady of the North. Nor will they see the return of Rickon now almost a boy grown of ten and one. They will never see Jon be crowned as king – huh a bastard – what a joke. Or even see Arya his little sister finally return to winterfell, where she belonged. 

it was the thought of arya that hurt him more than losing Ned, Rob and even lady Catelyan. More than being stabbed in the back, by the Nights Watch, losing his family, seeing people he loved killed in a war that should never have happened. Arya was the real knife that had been stabbed and left in his heart. Every time she refused to talk to him or acknowledge that he was there, it felt like she was twisting the knife deeper and deeper, and all he wanted to do was scream at her to stop.

Jon was almost at the top and could see where the men had been talking about taking some of the fallen structure and putting it in the tower because it was crumbling away a lot quicker, then the rest of the castle. Bran had told him that with winter still raging winterfell would take time to restore, but Jon was determined to get it done as quickly as possible. 

So quick that he even wrote to his new found half aunt, Daenerys, demanding that she send more men to help restore Winterfell. Although Daenerys was not happy with the idea, she had been easily pacified by his own urgency to return to kings landing where he had told her he belonged.

The men complained about the work, not to him but amongst themselves but the silent wolf always heard every word to his own amusement. Did he care? Not at what people thought. He made sure Daenerys understood that he would not return until all work was completed. He would not leave what little was left of his family to sit in ruins.

A part of him did not want to leave, this had been the only real home he knew, and at first when Arya had stumbled back into Winterfell he knew he would not leave. How could he? 

But Aryas’ strange behaviour eluded and baffled him making feel as if he was an unwelcomed stranger in the castle; he no longer wanted to stay. So the men were pushed harder, even Jon got involved in the labour work to the mens’ own astonishment and Sansa’s look of disbelief and worry. He knew what worried Sansa. If daenerys every found out that her nephew, the king, was made to do labour, she would have her to answer to.

But Jon did not care what his new aunt thought or what any one thought. Winterfell will be complete. Then he would return to his new home. To kings landing. Still,the thought of that made his heart sink. He was made with ice and fire. He belonged in the North.

As he finally reached the top of the tower he could see a figure moving back and forth. He stood frozen. Quietly walking amongst the shadows he edged closer to the figure, getting ready to pounce. When the moonlight shined upon the face of the stranger, he recognised it immediately. It was Arya. She was doing some sort of dance. Had she gone mad? He creeped forwards to take a closer look; careful to remain in the shadows. 

Her movements were swift and fast. Ducking down low, kicking a leg up high, arms outstretched, twirling. Jon watched as her whole body seemed to dance to a beat that only she could hear.

It was Arya, yet at the same time it was not. He had never seen this side to her before. She was graceful, each movement executed in a way that Jon could never have believed it if he had not seen it with his own eyes. Though that was not what had Jon rooted to the spot. It was what she was holding in her hand. It was Needle.

The realisation hit him then; she was not dancing but sparring. Yet it was the sight of needle that made his heart swell and gave him hope. She had held on to it all these years. Surely that must have meant something. 

Resisting the urge to go to her Jon decided to go back to his chambers. Hope once again filled his heart. As he reached the bottom of the stairs he was fuelled with courage and hope. In the silent night sky he made a vow to the gods old and new; that he would break this ice maiden completely and rebuild her too if needed be, and claim back the little girl he and she had both lost. 

Now Jon knew where she went each night, and he was relieved. He will not bother her tonight and walked silently back into his own chambers and went to sleep. A plan already forming in his head.


	4. Chapter 4

Sansa

Sansa still could not believe her ears as Jon was telling her of what he had seen in the tower. Arya? She was sparring? From how Jon told her she could see he spoke the truth, the pride in his eyes as he relayed the story over and over, and then he came to the part of the plan.

This she was unsure of. She did not understand how backing Arya into a corner, would finally bring the old Arya back, but out of all of them Jon had always understood Arya the most.   
They had always been close; something that Sansa could never have understood, for she had so little to do with Jon growing up. But spending time with Jon now, she could see how easily it was for Arya to be drawn to him growing up.

“One thing that I do not understand, is why would she be sparring with a Needle?”, Sansa asked, bewildered. Jon stopped talking and just blushed at her.


	5. Chapter 5

Jon

He woke up, as the sun’s rays began to filter through. Today was the day. He got off the bed, and ruffled Ghosts ear, who in turn just stared at him, then quickly got himself dressed. As he reached the great hall he met Sansa there. His heart beating fast, in his chest.Jon could still see Sansas’ own hesitation, even though he had managed to persuade her with little difficulty. Either way if she had not agreed he would have had to command it of her as her king, and that was something Jon was not prepared to do, but would in the matter of Arya. He would not lose her again. 

They both waited for Arya, with abated breath. Sansa kept looking at the door then at him. He took her hand in his and smiled. He was far too happy to let her uncertainty bring him down.

“Calm down Sansa, it will be fine. I promise”.

“That is fine for you to say Jon, but I for one can-not stop these worms wriggling in my stomach”, she said frowning at him. Jon smiled even more.

“It could be because you are hungry. You have not even touched your porridge since you have sat at the table, which by the way is getting cold”, he smiled letting go of her hand and taking another mouthful of his own porridge. 

She took a spoonful of porridge just to prove that it was not hunger. Although he could tell with the look upon her face that he was right. She was hungry, and the porridge was now cold.

“You are certain that this will work, because if it does not Jon we will lose her, and I will not be able to bear it; not now”, she said with desperation. He puts his own spoon down and holds her hand looking straight at her.

“You will not lose her, but we cannot sit here and wait for her to open up to us. I have waited for eight years to find Arya and bring her back home, I will not wait any longer”, he said with determination.

Just then a guard walks in clearing his throat, and Jon looks up for him to see that he nods his head. Jon in return does the same.

“Let the show begin”, he says facing Sansa. 

Jon and Sansa begin to straighten themselves up. He glances at Sansa, hiding her hands under the table, and realised she was scared. He gave her hand a quick squeeze and smiled. It would not do well if Arya caught on what they were planning. He needed Sansa to be brave. Yet he too was nervous. He understood what was at stake, and for a moment as Arya walked in to the great hall with Nymeria at her side, he wanted to turn to Sansa and tell her to forget it. Not today.   
But then from somewhere the memory of her with needle came back to him, and he took a quick breath. His face now looking upon the young woman who was walking towards them. Her eyes no longer looked for him in the room. 

Jon watched her eyes darting back and forth from Sansa’s face to the other vacant seats, as she came and sat down. Jon stands up abruptly not looking at her now. He turns to Sansa and tries to put on his best commanding voice.

“I trust you to speak to everyone about this, and remind them how they should behave when in my presence, I will not settle for anything else, not from your workmen or anyone else”, he could feel Arya’s eyes on him, but he refused to look at her, and turns instead to walk out the hall. He sees Arya put her hand out to stroke Ghost but he shouts “Ghost to me!” and Ghost follows relunctantly.

With his own back turned to the two women he smirks to himself. Arya was baffled. That was what he wanted. Jon hurriedly walks out of the great hall, heading straight for the stables. There he would wait for Sansa.


	6. Chapter 6

**Arya**

Jon did not even look at her. What was going on? Arya watched him silently and quite briskly walk passed her. Her own confusion mixed with hurt. He did not even let her touch Ghost.  
She turns to Sansa then who is sitting eating her porridge slowly, with a poised look upon her face.

“Sansa, what was that all about?” she asked, watching Sansa place the spoon back into her bowl and pushed the bowl aside lightly.  
Sansa looks at her then, smiling sympathetically.

“Well if you must know Arya, Jon feels like certain people in the castle are treating Jon less curtly then his title merits. He feels, as he is king, he should be treated more like royalty”, Sansa stops, and Arya senses there is more that she was not telling her.

“Jon? Jon actually said that? I do not understand. He would never think like that”, she said looking even more baffled then she had.

“Well he had. For goodness sake Arya you had heard him for yourself?” Sansa said. Arya watched her put another spoonful of porridge, reluctantly into her mouth.

“I know but it just makes no sense? Jon was never like that?” how can one person change so much she thought to her self?

“Well of course not, before he was just Ned Starks bastard”------ Arya shot Sansa a hard stare, and Sansa quickly retracted.

“Well come on Arya I have not said anything that was not true, besides now he is king, and power changes people. Especially men. I have seen it for myself”, Sansa says more softly looking at her.

Arya took another gulp of her porridge. She had heard what had happened to Sansa when she remained at kings landing through the hound. Now sitting here and seeing her for self she knew that the hound had told her the truth. But she was still not willing to believe that Jon had changed that much.

But then a tiny voice inside her head whispered, _"how do you know? It has been eight long years; you yourself have changed, have you not?"_ It was the voice of the kindly man.

“ Perhaps your right sister”.

“Well I do not like to be, especially because you are so fond of him. Sorry were so fond of him when you were little. But now well, now you hardly speak to him, and I feel as if, perhaps him being here makes you feel very uncomfortable. So I’m rather glad that he will be leaving in two days time, to go back to kings landing”, Sansa said putting her spoon down in the bowl.

“What? Jons’ leaving? But he can-not. This is his home, why would he leave? “, she blurted out. No sooner had she said this, she wished she had not. Seeing the questioning look upon Sansas face Arya quickly said “ what I meant to say is that the work is not even complete, he can- not just leave you alone with a hundred men. Who, might I say, are not even happy to be here”, that seemed to stop her sister looking at her curiouosly.  
“ the only reason they are not happy to be here is because Jon is working them like slaves. Besides I’m not alone, i have you, Nymeria, and our banner men”, she said putting her spoon back into her mouth smiling then freezing as she gulped down.

Arya could not believe what she was hearing. How could this happen? If she spoke to Jon herself he would only ask her questions of where she has been and she was not ready to have that conversation with him. Not ready to see the disappointment in his face to what his little sister had become. Not yet any way. Perhaps she could ask Sansa to ask him to stay.

No, that would not work either. Sansa too would ask her questions, and she was never going to have that conversation with her ever! She had to make Sansa see that Jon was needed here. What if she said she would go too, would that make Sansa persuade Jon to stay?

_“For what and whom would he be staying for, little one?” again came the voice of the kindly man, inside her head._

_“For me!” she thought._

_“You! Hah! Do not lie to yourself. You have hardly been able to speak to him, let alone look at him. You have pushed him away. You are a complete stranger to him now. You are No-One”, the voice laughed._

Her chest began to tighten, and she could feel herself becoming woozy.

“Do not worry about it, just finish your porridge. Everything will be fine”, Sansa said smiling, breaking Arya out of woozyness.

Arya just looked at her. How could we be fine she thought to herself. How could anything ever be fine again?

“Now if you will excuse me I need to speak to the maids in the kitchen about what to prepare for the next meal, and give them this ridiculous list of food Jon wants preparing for his travels. Honestly he has become so demanding”, she says rolling her eyes.

“But you have not finished your porridge”? Arya says.

“Oh!”, Sansa looks down at her bowl then smiles and says “I will take it to the kitchens and finish it there”, leaving Arya in the empty hall, all by herself.


	7. Chapter 7

Sansa

Sansa rushed into the kitchen, quickly dropping her porridge down in a bucket, making a face as she did this, then handed her bowl to a maid. She then hurried off to the stables where Jon would be waiting for her.

Her heart beating fast in her chest. She was beginning to get better at this lying game. Who would have thought!? Not little Finger! Well he had learnt the hard way.

As she saw Jon pacing back and forth in the stables she rushed towards him a great smile on her face, and grabbed his arm. Ghost as usual, paid her little attention. She quickly recited everything back to Jon.

What she and Arya had spoken of, and how Arya had reacted, when she heard how Jon had changed. She had not even got to the best part yet, and already Jon was smiling at her.

“Oh and then Jon, I told her you were leaving in two days to go back to kings landing, and you should have seen her, she did not know what to say I mean ----

“What? I am leaving in two days? To go back to kings landing? You told her that?” he asked her angrily.  
Seeing that her news had not made him happy, she began to panic.

“No Jon, listen to me, obviously you are not going, I just said that to get a reaction out of her, and she did, she blurted out something, then realising she had made an outburst she quickly retracted, but don’t you see what that means?”, she said looking at Jon, hoping that he realises. That he would stop frowning at her.  
When he does not speak for a few seconds she sighs saying “It means we have not completely lost Arya, that she is still in there somewhere”, Sansa says smiling, hoping that this realisation would pacify Jon, and it did.

“See I told you Sansa, she is not completely lost to us. We will find our Arya once again”, he said smiling again at her.

“Ha! You thought I was nervous, and she would see right through it”, she said laughing,

“You were nervous! I remember having to hold your hand because it was trembling so much under the table”, Jon replies laughing with her.

Sansa was relieved that finally Jon was not angry at her. Yes, she had gone a little off script, but if the thought of Jon going away could bring Arya back well, there was hope yet.

They sat on a hay stack and spoke for a while about the next lot of plans. It felt good to sit and talk with Jon, like a friend. She had really missed this since returning back to Winterfell. She missed having a friend.

After she had learned what Little Finger did to Jeyne Poole, she was mortified, yet she had managed to track her old friend down, and tried to persuade her to come back home with her, but Jeyne refused. Saying Winterfell was no longer her home, and that the place only held nightmares for her after being married to Ramsey Bolton. She had told Sansa everything that Ramsey had done to her, and they both cried for a long time. After all the tears Jeyne had smiled at her and said she was needed where she was, and she was happy with Theon. Sansa had looked at Theon, very much wanting to hate him, but she could not. What had happened to him and Jeyne had been far worse then what had happened to her. She could not hate him no more. Theon was never a monster, he just got greedy for power. But she had soon realised that when it came to gaining power there was little that men would not do, nor women for that matter. But they had both been through so much, she guessed they needed each other more then she needed a good friend.

But Jon was here now. He laughed and smiled with her, that made things a little easier, and soon they would have Arya back. Her train of thought was interrupted as she heard Jons voice.

“Just one thing Sansa; What am I going to do in two days time when I am expected to leave?” regarding her very seriously.

Sansa just smiles........


	8. Chapter 8

**Arya**

Arya was pacing back and forth in her chambers. She could not believe that Jon was leaving on the morrow. At first she had thought Sansa was lying to her; she could have sworn it. Her time spent serving the Many Faced-God had taught her how to detect a lie, but then she saw the horses and carriages being prepared for the journey tomorrow, and something tugged inside her chest. It was true. He was leaving Winterfell. He was leaving her again, only this time there would be no visit from him, no gift, no words of advice or comfort, no nothing. He would just go.

The thought of him leaving her again made her chest tighten, and she found it hard to breathe. She sat down on the end of her bed, gripping the bed covers tight. How could she make him stay? It was all going horribly wrong. She knew she should have spoken to him then and there when he had grabbed her in the great hall, that first night but the words had failed to come out. Besides she was not prepared to have Sansa there. Of course she knew she would be there, but it was not the conversation she had wanted to have with Sansa listening.

If Jon was going to leave what was the point of her staying? But she knew she would stay if not for Jon or herself she would stay for Sansa. Sansa; who now seemed very keen on Jon going, no thanks to her own avoidance of Jon. Great work Arya, she scolded herself. Again this was all going horribly wrong.

She wanted to scream and hit something, but no one was here. More to the point she wanted to hit Jon. How dare he even think of leaving her again! _Damn it!_ She thought to herself. Where was Nymeria? If Nymeria was here she could have hugged her, and Nymeria would have consoled her. In her own wolf way of course. But she was not here. She was all alone. And would be even more alone when Jon left without her. Again!

 _“When the snows fall and the white winds blow, the lone wolf dies, but the pack survives”,_ her father’s voice resounded in her head.

Jon would be all alone, and winter was not over yet!

She could not let Jon go. For though he was a Targaryen now, he was still part of her pack. He had always been part of her pack, even when she had thought of the remaining members of her family, it was thoughts of Jon that had haunted her most. That grounded her to who she was, (all that, and of course the wolf dreams, which were tied to Nymeria).

How could she lose that part of her again? The part that made her Arya Stark. The part that made her whole. The part that was tied to Jon Snow.  
She had not realised she had been crying when she heard a wolf howl. _Nymeria!_ she instantly thought. Wiping away her tears, she ran over to her window, and looked out towards the yard where the men had been working earlier.

There just below her windows, the workmen had gathered in a great circle. As she looked on, more and more people were crowding, people from the kitchens came hurrying outside, people from the armoury, and now also the soldiers that had been standing guard. They were all crowding over something. Yet she could not make out what it was.

The men seemed to look and whisper to one another, some shrugging their shoulders, others nodding their heads from side to side. She saw one man push pass the others and run inside, as he did she saw something lying in the middle, trying to wriggle, and then howl in pain.

Her thoughts instantly ran to Nymeria, but it could not have been her. Arya would have felt it, if Nymeria had gotten hurt.

Arya heard her sister, before she saw her.

“Jon!” was all she shouted as she pushed passed the men, and crouched down next to the figure.

“Why are you all standing here? Go call for the Maester at once!” she shouted. She could still hear Sansa saying something, but could not make out the words. The only thought running in her head was Jon had got hurt, and the way he was howling he must have really been hurt.

Arya ran out of her chambers not thinking or caring about anything. Jon was hurt. She could feel her chest aching, everything was turning dark again. She felt like the quicker she ran to reach Jon, the path just kept stretching ahead of her, and she could not run fast enough to reach the end. She had to get to Jon but time was running out.

_Somewhere far away she heard a wolf howl, then another, then another.........._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hi just a quick note to say the parts in the story where someone is speaking to Arya in herr head i have tired to put that in italics but when i come to copy and paste it onto the archive page, the writing comes out normal if any of you have any tips on how i can write in italics on archive, and bold please let me know! i would forever be grateful!


	9. Chapter 9

 

**Jon**

He watched the men as they carried him back into his chambers. Their faces a hidden mask, as he played his part; grunting and shouting profanities that any wildling in ear shot would be proud of. As king he was not permitted to speak like this so he relished in it.

He looked back at Sansa hoping that she too was enjoying this as much as he was, but her face had a frown upon it that did not suit her beauty at all. She was scolding him in her head and would do so when they got back, but he did not mind. He was going to enjoy this for as long as he could. After all what was more important? Pleasing Sansa and everyone else, or getting his Arya back? _The latter of course, he thought to himself._

But where was she? Why had she not yet come to see how he was? He had made sure that they did the work outside on the yard today and right under Aryas window. He had gone to the extent to make sure someone had spotted her going in and for someone to stay to watch if she had left the room. As it had happened she had stayed in her room all morning, and was definitely still inside her room when he screamed in pain outside her window. One of the guards had seen her rush out but then did not see her after that. _Honestly, where could one girl go?_

The men carefully placed him on his bed, and then were instructed to leave by his maester. Once the room was empty only Maester Croaling, himself and Sansa remained.

“Lady Sansa, please forgive me for saying but I need to see just how much damage our king has done to his leg,” he said quietly. Both he and Sansa burst out laughing. The poor old Maester just stood there with his mouth open as he looked from one to the other.

“My King, I must attend to your wounds immedialty, there may be serious injuries”, he said his voice wavering a little. This just made Jon and Sansa laugh more. He knew he should not laugh but he could not help himself. He had not had this much fun since when he was a child. But he had to stop because he could see that his Maester was not happy at all. So Jon explained what had happened, and why they had done what they had. Maester Craoling just stood there and listened with his mouth open and his eyes wide, as if someone had just slapped his face with a wet fish.

“Oh I see, very well then, and I suppose you will be needing my help in continuing this lie?” with a look that Jon knew too well was disappointment.

“We would not ask you to do anything that was immorally wrong”, Jon said looking straight at his Maester now.

“No of course we would not! I would never let anything happen to Arya or Jon. But please Maester can you not see how desperate we are? If there was any other way we would gladly take it, but as yet, none has shown itself. Please say you will help us. Please Maester Croaling" Sansa said, with desperation in her voice, and the Maesters’ face softened. Jon knew then that they had won him over. Sansa was very good at that. He had thought partly because the way she spoke to people, but most of it had to do with the fact that men had trouble saying no to a request from a beautiful lady. Also, Jon was sure Sansa knew of that too!

“Very well I will assist you both in any way that I can. It is not for me to pass judgement, but just bare in mind what will go through that poor girls mind if she comes to realise of your plan”, he said in a graver tone. Jon stopped smiling then and so had Sansa.

“I would never intentionally do anything that would hurt Arya, nor would I let anybody hurt her, and you are right it is not for you to judge me but as always I appreciate your council”, he said, more seriously.

Jon had always liked this maester, although he was no maester Luwin, - those shoes had been hard to fill- he was good in all his training and he gave good council. He reminded him a lot of maester Aemon. How he had wished now he had never sent Aemon away to his death, he may have still survived all of this, and lived for another hundred years. At the time he had thought he was keeping him safe. How wrong he had been.

He had been wrong about many things and had regrets just like any other man. At times these regrets would come at him sharp, and jab him in the chest, arm, or leg and even in the back, reminding him of what he had to lose to become who he was now. But Jon would have gladly lived this pain over and over again, if he knew it would bring him back the girl he had left in Winterfell packing her clothes, for adventures of her own.

“Jon”, Sansas voice breaks into his thoughts and he opens his eyes.He had not realised they were closed. When he turned to look at them, they were both staring at him. He had realised they had asked him something as he cleared his throat, and rubbed both his hands on his face.

“I am sorry; I was lost in thought, please. I did not hear what you had asked me”? “Are you sure you are alright. The slab really had not fall on your leg, had it?” asked Sansa. Her tone voice wavering.

“No, I am just a bit tired, that is all”.

“Are you sure?” Maester Croaling asked, concern too, in his voice. Jon just smiled, and shook his head. When he turned to the both of them, they were both still staring.

“No” he replied firmly. In a softer voice he just said “I was just thinking”, and sighed.

“Of course. You are wondering where Arya is and why she has not come yet. To be honest I am too. In fact I would have thought she would be the first one here”, Sansa said a little worry showing in her face.

He smiled another half sad smile. It was nice to see Sansa care so much for Arya; he hoped by getting Arya back, both sisters could amend their relationship. He had gotten quite close to Sansa and had seen a side to her that she had kept from others. At times it would feel strange when they shared ideas and thoughts together, as if they did not quite fit. He had learnt that her heart was always in the right place, and she had grown up a lot to care what others thought of her. It was no secret what had happened to her, but she remained strong, forever the lady that her own lady mother would have been proud of. As for their own relationship, Jon did his best to make her happy. It is what rob would have done in his place. He had guessed that for Sansa, he filled the role of Rob, but he did not mind. Yet it was only Arya, who had the ability to read his mind and speak the words at the same time as he. Sansa filled that part of his heart where the Stark family should have been, but there was still a huge chunk of his heart missing. The chunk Arya had taken with her as she went to Kings Landing, and he to the wall.

Again his thoughts had been interrupted as a gentle hand was placed on his arm. He looked at Sansas’ face, the concern her eyes held, and he realised how much he actually wished it was Arya who stood beside him, with her hand placed on his arm.

“Jon, are you sure you are ok?” she asked.

“Never better, now please stop asking me if I am ok, because I really will drop that slab on my leg”, he laughed. He saw Sansa look at the Maester, and then she looked back at him, and smiled.

“Don’t you dare Jon. Your aunt will have my head”, she frowned but smiled. “Oh god! Your aunt! I had better make sure no one has sent a raven to her about your leg! She will be here before nightfall with her dragons”, said Sansa getting up.

“Do not worry Sansa, I had already sent my aunt a raven explaining what was going on and why I had not returned yet. She understands”, he looked at her, and then turned to Maester Croaling and said “If you can please see to my very broken leg”, and smiled.

The Maester rolled his eyes at the same time as Sansa. As the Maester began to move to the bed a sudden knock on the door, had the three of them frozen. Jon looked at both of them and nodded to Sansa to go see who it was. Sansa stood up straightening her dress then mouthing to Jon Iit must be Arya”.

“I have not even had my leg bandaged”. He and the Maester hurriedly draped a cover over his leg, and then Jon nodded to Sansa and began to howl. As Sansa walked to the door, she turned once more to Jon, then back at the door. He watched her with abated breath, his heart beating fast in his chest. She had come. He watched as Sansa opened the door.........

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry this one chapter took so long!i'm afraid this is all there is soo far. hope u all have enjoyed! i will try to write more when i have the chance too! once again thanku for bearing with me! :)


	10. Chapter 10

 

 

**Sansa**

Sansa could hardly believe who was at the door. It was Arya standing there, looking as lost as she had the day she came to Winterfell. A dreadful thought entered her mind then, had she heard what they had been saying. She silently prayed she had not, whilst smiling at Arya.

“Arya, what are you doing here?” she asks trying to remain calm as anything.

“I needed to speak to you, but, erm, I had heard Jon had gotten hurt so I thought I might find you here”, she stumbles out the words which she had difficulty hearing anyway because of the racket Jon was making, so she steps outside, causing Arya to step back and look startled. So she was worried about Jon, Sansa thought. This pleased her. Her plan was working.

“Oh yes, he is, the Maester is now just cleaning his wound. He has a rather nasty cut on his leg which is fortunate. I thought it was broken, but there is no break. But honestly you would think the amount of noise he was making, that it had broken” she said smiling. _Oh this was too good._

“Oh ok, well”.....Arya said looking at her, then down her feet as if waiting for Sansa to say something.

“Arya you do not want to go in do you? His leg is awfully messy, and there is blood everywhere,” she says, remembering how her sister did not mind things like that but she herself hated it. Arya just looked at her.

“Why are you in there?” was all she asked.

“Oh because Jon asked me too”, she said simply. If Arya had gotten jealous she was very good at hiding it. Not one flicker of emotion graced her face.

“Oh, well I had better leave you to it”, she said and started to make her way back, but then Sansa called her.

“Arya! Was there something you needed?” she asks.

“No” was all the answer she gave, and Sansa watched her go down the corridor. She walked back into the chambers to see both Maester Croaling and Jon were looking at her.

“I sent her away”, was all she said.

“What? Why did you do that?” Jon asks his anger and disbelief evident in his voice.

“Well your leg is not bandaged for one, and this way she will be more likely to return to see you later, which gives us time”, Sansa says smoothly.

“Gives us time for what”? Jon looks at her with a look of bewilderment.

“To make it more believable” she says smiling at both the Maester and Jon.


	11. Chapter 11

**Arya**

She could hardly believe it. She had ran, all that way, only to be met by Sansa and to be told that she could not see Jon. What the seven hells was going on? Why would Jon want Sansa in the room, she was always so squrimish at things like that. Clearly the slab must have fallen on his head to.

As she slowly crept into her own chambers she was met by Nymeria who was sitting there. She began to pace back and forth in her room, recalling the conversation she had with Sansa.

“Can you believe it Nymeria?Jon asked Sansa to stay in the room with her, not me! How could he. Sansa is such a girl about these things. Apparently he as a very bad cut on his leg; blood everywhere. But he needs Sansa in there!” she could feel her own anger getting the better of her. She needed to calm down.

It was not Sansa’s fault that she herself had managed to push Jon away. As she paces up and down in her room she thought of all the missed opportunities she had to speak with Jon. All those times where he had tried to catch her eyes, but she would not look at him. What was she supposed to say to him, and how. Where would she have begun? It was just too complicated. Things were so much easier when they had just been children, when she had not realised what her own feelings were.

Perhaps she should go back to the House of Black and White. At least things had been simpler there. She hardly felt anything there. Nymeria nudges her hand and whines.

“Do you have the ability to read my mind as well?” she smiles at her wolf, as her wolf cocks her head to the side, and looks at her with deep gold eyes.

“Oh Nymeria I would never leave you, not again. I just...... look at me? I know I need to talk to him, but when I am near him I just close up. I can- not help it”, Nymeria just looks at her. Waiting.

She sat down beside Nymeria. For now she too will have just have to wait.......


	12. Chapter 12

**Sansa**

As darkness fell on the northern sky, Sansa retreated back to her own chambers. Feeling rather pleased with herself. Although Jon had been less happy, her plan was working. Soon Arya and Jon would be talking, and they may resume some sort of balance, back into their lives.

As she undressed into her night gown, she noticed a scroll with the seal unbroken, sitting on her table. She turned the scroll over and saw the sigil that was placed on the seal. Sansas’ heart sank, and the worms in her stomach began to wriggle. She carefully broke the seal, and read what was written on the letter over and over again. She could not believe it. Not now.

_Jon had told her, only this morning that he had sorted it. Clearly he had not._

She ran out of her chambers and stood outside Jon’s door. Banging hard on the door with her fist. She did no care if the whole of Winterfell awoke. She was furious. It did not take long for Jon to open the door. It looked as if he had been sleeping. Well thanks to this letter neither of them will be sleeping now!

“Sansa?” Was all she let him say, as she barged into his room and stood in the centre of it. She turned to face him; her cheeks, she knew were flushed bright red to match her hair. She made a thin line of her lips – something that her mother used to do when the others were about to be told off- and looked Jon square in the face.

“Jon how could you? You assured me you had told Daenarys everything, explained to her why you have been delayed going back to Kings Landing. Told her about Arya. You had said this morning she was fine about it. Oh! If you were not king and my cousin I would kill you” she screamed. She was not one to lose her emotions, not like this not in front of anyone. If her mother could see her now she would surely be in for a telling off. The first ever!

“Sansa calm down. What has happened? What is this about Daenarys?” he said walking towards her, and placing his hands on her shoulders.

“Daenerys is coming! She is coming to Winterfell, Jon! That is what has happened” she said exasperated.

“Is that all?” Jon just smiled as she looked into his face. She could feel the anger rising in her.

“Is that all? That is all you have to say. For goodness sake Jon, do you not understand what this means? Deanarys is coming you see why her nephew, the king, has not returned home, where he belongs. She is coming to see why you , Jon, the king is still here at Winterfell. The work is almost done, there is no reason for you to be here, and damn it Jon, you told me this morning that you had sent a raven telling her of Arya and the situation that we are in” she said looking into grey eyes. _Her father’s eyes._

“ Calm down Sansa, I did explain to her what was going on even about Arya and what we had planned, the raven might not have reached her on time that is all,” he said still holding her shoulders.

“But you had said she understood?” she said breaking away from him, walking towards the window. She hears his footsteps as he comes behind her and slowly turns her around to face him.

“Sansa you need to stop worrying”, once again placing his hands on her shoulders.

“Jon the less people know about the fact that your leg is actually not hurt, and that we had pretended all of this because of Arya the better. If more and more people get involved things will spiral out of control, and I fear that Maester Croalings words will come true. That we would do more harm to Arya then before”, she says hoping this will make Jon see what a bad idea it is for Daenarys coming. For her to come now anyway. She liked Jons’ aunt, who was not much older than herself, but she knew if this plan was to work then the less people in Winterfell who knew about it the better. _Why could he not see this?_

“All right, but if she has already started making her way down I cannot stop her. We will just have to do our best. Leave Arya and Daenarys to me, do not worry any more”, he says looking at her an half smiling.

“Well according to when the parchment was dated I would say that they are perhaps just a fortnight away from reaching Winterfell”, she said, her head spinning. This could not be happening.

“That is fine. Stop worrying”, Jon said.

“That is fine, stop worrying, that is all you have to say. I have a lot to do Jon. I do not think you realise how much work is involved for accommodating royalty, not to mention feeding them. Your aunt will bring some men of the king’s guard, not to mention her own personal entourage. The list just goes on. The food! Jon I will have to go downstairs now to see what we have in the cellars”, she said putting her hand on her head. There was so much to do. Daenarys could not have picked a worse time to come. _Winter was upon them._

“Sansa please” Jon laughed. “Do not worry about my aunt and her entourage they are all good people. She probably just wants to see Winterfell. Pay a visit to my late mothers crypt that is all”, he said this a little softer.

 _“The crypts Jon._ You yourself have not gone down yet. _Will you not go_?” she asks searching his face. Since he had returned to Winterfell he had always found an excuse not to go down. Not even to see her father’s crypt or even Robs. Just like Arya he still was holding onto something. _Was it Guilt?_ But it was not his fault. He could not have left the nights watch, to do so would be death. A price he had paid later. He had never mentioned the reason why, though there had been rumours. But she never paid any heed to rumours.

“Perhaps when Daenarys has come and we have the old Arya back”, he says smiling at her.

“Perhaps”, she says smiling back. Arya had not vistied the crypts either.

Another thought creeped in her mind though. Why was Daenarys coming now? What was so important? The last time royalty had graced the halls of Winterfell bar Jon, they had tore her family apart, and left the north to bleed. What darkness will this visit bring on her family? She did not dislike Daenarys nor distrust her. But she could not shake the feeling there was more to this visit that either of them knew about.

“Now what Sansa”? he asked slightly more impatient now.

“Nothing I was just thinking of all the things I have to do now. _Thanks to your aunt!_ Honestly Jon I am holding you responsible for all this”, she says laughing.

He hugs her and she hugs him back. It was nice to be able to laugh. To share her worries with someone. She had been alone for so long. Jon was laughing a little too much. She looked up at him a confused look on her face. Why was he so happy?

“What is so funny? She asks looking up at his face.

“I was just wondering how long it would take a dragon to fly to Winterfell” he laughed.

“Oh my goodness! Surely she would not Jon. Would she?” This was getting to much.

“Of course not, I’m teasing you. She would not do that, but.......” She thumped her fist on Jon’s chest, not letting him finsih his sentence. Honestly sometimes his games would remind her of Arya. He held her close to him and they held one another close. It was a brotherly hold. One; that if Rob was here maybe he would have given. The thought of Rob hurt.

She was vaguely aware that Jons’ chest was bare and that she was wearing only her night gown. It was not proper for a lady to be in a man’s’ chambers this late in the hour. Both half dressed. They must have realised this at the same time for they both pulled away looking a little embarrassed.

“I had best go before there is any foolish talk” she said as Ghost padded towards them from the door that had been left open.


	13. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hope this is a little longer! :)

**Arya**

**_She ran as fast as she could, the scent of fresh prey nearby filling her nostrils. She could feel other members of her pack. They were close but not close enough. She would make this kill by herself. She urged her legs faster and faster, as she whooshed passed trees, ducking where she needed to. The scent was getting stronger now. She was closing in. She could feel the winds ruffle her fur, her mouth began to salivate, as she could not only smell the prey but hear it too, its hooves darting on the ground, trying to find a way back to safety. But there would be no escape. She would have her kill._ **

**_As she darted after her prey, she could hear something else, not her pack, this was something else. Her senses were driving her forward yet the sound was coming from behind her. She could see the elk now, huge and brown trying to find a way out of the trees, but it was too late soon she would be upon the great beast sinking her jaws into its meaty flesh. The sound was getting louder and louder as her ear twitched each time she heard it. It sounded like thunder, but that usually came from above the ground not below her, as her ears twitched again and again......._ **

It was the loud banging that had aroused her slumber. Surely it was not morning already? She could have sworn she had not long put her head to rest on the pillow. As she opened her eyes slowly, she saw that her room was still as dark as it had been before she had closed her eyes. It was still nightfall. What on earth was going on? She let her eyes adjust to the darkness before she started to feel around the bed for Nymeria, but then her dream came back to her and she remembered Nymeria was out hunting, and most likely would be out for the rest of the night.

Slowly climbing out of her bed, she tip toes quietly to her window to see if there was any disturbances outside. Apart from a few guards patrolling the yards and gate there was nothing unusual. The guards themselves seemed unperturbed by the noise, which had meant that the noise was coming from the inside of the castle. She listened out for it again, but there was nothing now, just a few muffled voices. It seemed to be coming from the floors underneath her chambers. Lying down on the cold floor she presses her ear to the floor to listen but could not make out much. She realised then, that Jons’ own chambers were downstairs. Perhaps he had gotten hurt again whilst climbing out of the bed and was having difficulty getting back up, so was calling out for help?

She quickly makes her way out of her own chambers and begins to carefully walk down the hall. She did not want to trip over again. There were no windows in the halls of Winterfell so the halls were quite dark. In her haste to reach Jon she had forgotten to take a candle light with her so had to feel her way through, as she made her way down the steep set of stairs to the landing below her.

As she reached the floor, she could see a faint light coming from a door that was left half way open. Jons’ chambers. She carefully made her way towards it. She could see shadows dancing on the wall opposite her mimicking the people inside; making out a woman’s’ outline and a mans. As she got closer now she realised that the voices had quietened into whispers. She leaned her body slightly against the door, but kept in the shadows. Just like her training had taught her. As she listened she realised it was Sansa who was speaking to Jon. _How could Sansa get to Jon before her? It was not fair._

She was about to move away from the door when she heard her name being mentioned. She leaned closer into the door carefully pressing her ear to it. She could make out bits like Danaerys, coming to Winterfell, something about Jons’ leg and her. They were speaking about her. She catches Sansas' voice loud and clear.

“Jon the less people know about the fact that your leg is actually not hurt, and that we had pretended all of this because of Arya the better. If more and more people get involved things will spiral out of control, and I fear that Maester Croalings words will come true. That we would do more harm to Arya then before”,.

“All right, but if she has already started making her way down I cannot stop her. We will just have to do our best. Leave Arya and Danaerys to me, do not worry any more”, came Jons voice.

A wave of nausea hit her then. How could he? How could he lie to her? How could Sansa? Worse of all how could she neglect her own training and not have seen the lies. That was part of her training. She had let her own emotions get the better of her. Let them cloud her own judgment. All this time she had been genuinely concerned for him. She had been fretting over his leg all day long. His stupid leg that was not even hurt.

Arya could feel the anger begin to rise inside her, but this time she recalled her own training. Controlling her emotions she listened more. Only now the voices had gone a lot quieter. _Damn it they must have moved away from the door!_ So she tries to lean in closer but to avail.

Keeping close to the shadows she moves her head into the room, but what she sees makes it harder for her to control her emotions and had her wishing she had remained in the shadows. She felt as if the earth beneath her crumbled and she was falling into a big black hole of nothingness. Her whole body stood in the doorway now as she watched Jon embracing Sansa, as a man would a woman. Sansa had her arms wrapped around his back. Her head resting on his chest. _His bare chest. She herself was just in her night gown._ Then they broke free smiling at one another, and she could not breathe. They were so wrapped up in one another that they had not even noticed that she was there.

“But how could they, when you have been trained to not be noticed little one”, came the voice of the kindly man again.

 She could feel the room spinning, or was it her head? She did not even know how long she had been standing there herself watching them both. It was not until Ghost padded from behind her, nudging his nose against her hand that she saw Jon and Sansa look at her. Finally they had realised she was there! She saw Jon make her way towards her quickly – his leg perfectly fine- but she did not want him. Did not want him to touch her. She took a step back and put out her hand out for him to stop where he was. He did.

“Arya –“

Was all she let him say as she turned and started to run as fast she could down the stairs. This time she did not care if she tripped or hurt herself. She just needed to get out. As she got to the ground floor, there was a lot more light here and she knew exactly where she was going. She could hear Jon and Sansa’s voice behind her, but she just wanted them to stop. Stop calling her, to stop lying to her to stop it all. She pushed open the doors and ran outside shoving a guard away from her, then ducking from another as she ran out of Winterfell.

She ran and ran, but had no direction in mind. She could feel the air in her lungs constrict , but she kept pushing herself harder to run. She wanted to put as much distance from herself and Winterfell, until she could no longer hear the voices. So she ran the only direction she knew; North.

She felt her before she even saw her. Nymeria was close. That would mean Ghost will not be far too. She could hear the rest of the pack not far behind Nymeria. After a while she stopped in the middle of nowhere. She did not know where she was or how far she had ran from Winterfell but prayed there was enough distance between the two.

As she tried to catch her breath, the images came flooding back to her. Jon and Sansa together. Always together. They were huddled close to one another the first night she had come back, but she had thought nothing of it, but then thinking back to that same night and the looks they had given her. Well it all made sense now. She was so stupid not to have seen it. _How could Jon have lied to her like that?_

She sat down and began to break down with trunning down her face. Nymeria huddled close to her. Offering her the only comfort she had left in the world now.

Her Jon would never have lied to her; growing up they had never kept secrets from one another. He would always tell her the truth, even when others failed to do so. Yet now he kept a secret from her.

_“Have you told him all of your secrets dear?”_ came the voice of the kindly man.

“No!” she shouted to nothing but the darkness. Nymeria looked up at her and rested her head on her lap. Sobbing softly she says “and I never will.”

Gently pushing Nymeria off her lap she draws her legs to her chest and wraps her arms around her knees. Everything had changed, Winterfell, the guards, Sansa, and even Jon. He was not her Jon anymore. Those children who had parted at Winterfell, no longer existed. Or perhaps they had never existed. Perhaps they had never been that close and she had just imagined it all. Wished that she still had someone to come back home to. But Jon did not belong to her no more than Winterfell did. He belonged to the whole of Westeros, to his duty, to his aunt Danaerys and her dragons and that stupid Aegon. His real brother. But more so he belonged to Sansa.

As she thought of Jon and Sansa her chest began to ache. So she pulled herself tighter in to a ball. Her despair lingering. How could he? He was the real reason why she had come back. He was the reason why she had held onto Arya Stark for so long. She had hoped that no matter what, he would still love her. Still hold her tight in his arms, and muss her hair. Tell her everything was all right now. But those arms belonged to another. The place where she used to rest her head upon was no longer waiting for her. It was occupied by another. Perhaps it had been Sansa all along. This thought saddened her even more.

Why would he have wanted her, when he had Sansa. Sansa who was perfect at everything. Perfect at sowing, being a lady, remembering houses and lords and ladies. Who could curtsey like a proper lady too. Although she had been trained to do all these things she was still not as perfect as Sansa. Next to Sansa she would always be Arya horseface. The girl with her hair all messy like a birds nest. The one with a muddy dress, who could not curtsey properly. Why would he want her. Sansa was born to be queen it was what she had always wanted, and now that Jon was king she would finally have her dream come true. _But what of her own dream? the one where she and Jon are together._

She should never have come back. At least where she had been her Jon was always her Jon. She never had to share him with anyone else. It was just him and her. Even when she was made to realise that the reason why she was afraid to let go of Arya Stark was because she had hoped there was someone who still whispered her name on his lips at the dead of night. Who still searched for her, and yearned to embrace her and muss her hair. That the feelings she had for Jon were not purely fraternal, but a deeper longer yearning. **A forbidden hope**.

She could still recall the conversation she had with the kindly man when she decided he was right. The reasons for her not being able to let go. When she finally gave into her own feeling s that she had buried within herself for so long.

_“It has been eight years child, and you have learned the art much faster than any acolyte before you. You have grown into a beautiful young woman, full of life and energy. I have seen you kill. And I must admit it is remarkable. Yet I fear, since you have returned from Westeros you have not been the same. You have not given yourself entirely when serving the Many Faced God”, he had said coming to her one evening as she retired for the night._

_“Why is this so? What are you still holding onto child? Why is it that you do not let go?” he asked her and touched her face. Like her father used to. And she could not hold back the tears any longer. She had tried to be strong for so long, but she could not. She told him about her family, about Jon. About seeing him again, but he had not recognised her. He listened quietly, only nodding. His own face never giving any hint of an emotion._

_“Have you ever considered that it is not a place you yearn to go back to child but rather a someone”._

_She looked up at him, confused. What did he mean by that? He only smiled and then chuckled softly. He was mocking her. She was furious, and her anger was quickly shown only for a second then she controlled it, before he could even blink._

_"It appears I have touched a nerve. Be truthful child. If not to me, than to at least yourself. You are in love, yet sadly love has no place serving the Many Faced God”._

_“I......” was all she could say._

_“Go back to him. If he is still waiting for you which a pray he is, then may the Many Faced God not part you both for years and years to come. If he no longer waits then you shall always have a place here. A gift like yours does not just happen to come along into the house of Black and White. To you, no – one, our doors are always open” he said smiling._

_“I do not know what to say. You are letting me go just like that, are you not going to kill me?” she asked for the first time afraid. The kindly man stood up, his face once again a mask. He reached out his hand for her to hold and she remembered the first day she had looked upon his face. She took his hand and stood up. Together they walked in silence and she realised he was taking her to the doors._

_“To kill you would be a shame; you have grown to be one of my favourites. Besides it is not our choice who we kill. Run along now Arya Stark you are far from home. There is o place for you here”, and just like that the doors opened as if by magic. She hugged him then, and she could see as she broke free he was taken aback by her, yet smiled. He kissed her on the forhead and placed a coin in her hand._

_“Valar Morghulis” he whispered._

_“Valar Dohaeirs” she whispered back._

She should never have come back. She should have stayed in Braavos. She was good at what she did the kindly man had said so. He had also said there was always a place for her. No not her, but for no-one.

She closed her eyes yet the image of Jon and Sansa together still burned in her mind. There was no place for her here anymore. No place for Arya Stark. She could slowly feel that little bit of her that she kept for Jon, pulling away from her now. Her hope was dwindling and she could feel it slipping away, into nothingness. As if it had never existed. A hope that had been ignited by her own desires, yet extinguished by the icy truths of what she had seen.......

_**A lone white wolf watches silently with eyes that burned as red as fire, at a young girl and her wolf........** _


	14. Chapter 14

  **Jon**

Jon shuddered violently as he pulled himself away from Ghost. What he had seen of Arya made the hair on his arms bristle, and sent a chill down his spine. Yet at the same time, made his own heart ache.

He longed to reach her, and hold her in his arms, but she refused him. He, himself could only imagine what she was going through, what she thought she had seen, how it had all looked, but she could not be more further away from the truth. The hardest part was having to watch her through Ghost; sitting there crying. There was a time when she would have ran to him with all her fears, not run away from him. _But that was a different time, and they were both different people then._

He sat there in the great hall all alone. Staring at the big doors. Waiting for her to return. He would wait all night if he had too. Just to know that she had returned back to him safely. He had sent Ghost after her. To keep an eye on her, to make sure he would not lose her again, but he had a feeling more damage was done, and perhaps this time the damage was irreparable.

To watch her there all alone in the middle of nowhere sitting and crying, made Jon feel more at loss then he had when he could not find her. What had he done? He could not understand Arya anymore, nor know what she was thinking. If she wanted to talk to him why had she not? If seeing him with Sansa hurt her, why had she not just barged her way back in like she used to when she was young. When they were both younger. The old Arya Stark would have demanded to know what was going on, and would not have left without answers that satisfied her.

_His little sister. But she was not his little sister anymore._

He longed to go to her, and shake her, hold her anything that would make her snap out of this silent despair attitude that she had. Why would she not talk to him anymore?

Jon could feel the anger inside himself growing. He pounded a fist on the arm of the chair. The closer he got to Arya the further she pushed him away. She was becoming more and more at loss.

He could sense her slipping away. The Arya Stark that he loved, that he had forsaken everything for was slipping away from him, and he too was at a loss, because he had never thought of how he would continue to live fully without knowing she was with him. These past eight years he had not slept a full night’s sleep knowing that the young girl he had left might be somewhere calling out to him. Holding on to him the way he had to her. In every thought, every decision her laughter ringed in his ears like the beating of his heart in his chest, her memories embedded deep within him like a shadow. Never once leaving him. Till now.

He could feel his chest tighten. What had been thinking? He should never have gone along with Sansas’ plan. Never encouraged it. He had gotten to wrapped up in the game to think once about how it would have effected Arya, though he had not intended Arya to see him like that. She must have heard everything. How foolish.

If only he knew what was going on in her mind. That ability they had, when both were younger to know of each other’s minds, was now lost to him.

“You know nothing Jon Snow”, came Ygrittes’ voice unbidden. He shut his eyes tight. He did not want to think of her. Not now.   But perhaps she had been right. He really did not know anything. He was in way over his head.

“Kill the boy, and let the man live” came Maester Aemons voice.

Arya Stark is no longer his problem. He was a Targaryean now. She was Sansas. He had a kingdom to rule, the work in Winterfell was almost complete. Perhaps when Danaerys comes back he will go back with her.

 _Danaerys was coming ! Damn it!_ That was another worry altogether.

 Although he had tried to hide it from Sansa, he to was worried about his aunt visiting. There was something else. The raven would have reached her on time, he was sure of it. Something did not fit. All this time he had been in Winterfell and she had not once thought to pay him a visit. Yet now, all of a sudden why? What was going on?

He got off from the chair pacing back and forth in the room, trying to think what he had written in the letter. But there was nothing in there to give his aunt cause for concern. So why was she coming?

 He felt a cold chill at the back of his neck, and he spun around. Nothing was there. Perhaps he was thinking too much.  All this business with Arya was getting to him. He was on edge about everything. He even shouted at Sansa. Poor Sansa, who had only been trying to help. He should never have lost his own temper out on her. It was not her fault. It was his and Arya’s. If he was not careful he too would drive everyone else away just like Arya was.

“Damn it Arya!” he said to no one who stood there.

Taking a deep breath he sat back down on the chair. Resting his head on his hand. He could see streams of light bursting through the windows of the great hall. _The promise of a new day dawning upon him._ That meant Arya had been out there all night. It was bloody freezing and she was out there. All alone.

 He shook his head to get rid of the image of her. There was nothing he could do for her until tonight. Danaerys was coming, that was a fact. He could control the situation with Danaerys, it was Arya now who was the big question. Sansa was right. It was a bad idea letting Danaerys come now, made even worse by Aryas’ own reaction to a nonexistent situation.  Dealing with two women was hard enough, now he would have Danaerys to deal with as well.

But Arya was top priority; she was the wild card, in all this. This thing with Arya was getting repetitive, and it was becoming a habit. A habit he intended to break. He would stop being the Jon that everyone wanted him to be, and be the Jon that Arya _needed_ him to be. It was the only way he was going to get her back now.

He would not leave Arya, not yet anyway. He longed to hear her laugh and smile at him just once, and then perhaps he could leave her. Perhaps then he could let the boy die and the man live.

Until then he would just wait........


	15. Chapter 15

 

**Sansa**

She paced tirelessly back and forth in her own chambers. They had been so close. So close to getting Arya back. The old Arya who laughed and smiled, the Arya who filled the halls with her laughter and tireless efforts of not conforming to the lady her mother had always wanted her to become.

How had it all gone terribly wrong? If she had never received that stupid letter then she would never have gone to see Jon about it. Oh bloody hell! What must have Arya thought? How could she? She would have gone after Arya herself had Jon not commanded her to stay. He blamed her and she knew it. He did not say it out rightly, but the way he had looked at her. _The way he had spoken to her._

Well he was not the only one waiting for Arya to return. But unlike him she would not sit around and wait. She put on her heavy cloak, and walked out of her chambers. She ran out of the castle and headed straight for the Godswood. Bran was there. He would know what to do. He was after all an old god, and what was the point of having a god in your family if he could not help.

She made her way quickly down to where the Weirwood tree was. She sat in the place where she had seen her lord father sit, and waited. Bran would know she was there. They often talked to one another like this. BeforeJon had come back to Winterfell. It had been sometime, but she knew he would let her know he was there listening.

A cold wind blew around her and rustled the leaves of the tree. “Sansa” she heard first then , “sister” as the wind carried her name to the lips of the Weirwood tree.

“Hello bran. It has been a while has it not? I am sorry.” She said looking at the face of the weirwood tree. The leaves rustled once again as if to agree. She felt guilty sitting there.

“I am sorry it has been a while since I have come back here to talk to you. I just..... it is still quite difficult for me to adjust to the fact that you are an old god now. _My darling Bran_. I miss you, I hope you know that. Things here have been quite lonely and difficult at times.” She pauses and looks around her, then at the face of the Weirwood tree. _Had it always had Bran’s face_ she wonders. She waits for a reply but there is not one.

“Winterfell is almost complete thanks to Jon. He has worked tirelessly to get our old family castle resemble a home, yet he cannot fill the emptiness that lingers here. No matter how hard he tries” she waits for him to rustle his leaves as a sign to touch his face but none comes. So she continues.

“Arya is also back. At first I was so happy that she had returned, in fact I could not believe it was her, but then Nymeria had turned up to, and that was that. Although it had not go down very well with the wolves.. Both Ghost and Nymeria had started to fight. I was sure they were going to kill one another. But when Arya called to Nymeria, it was as if time stood still. I was in shock and happy. At the same time. I had thought for so long that she had perished. But not Jon. He had never given up on her. Not once.” She looked again at the Weirwood tree yet still no reply.

“I thought that he would have been over the moon to see her, but she just kept so quiet that he kept quiet too. Arya has been like this since she has returned. She refuses to talk to Jon. Although she talks to me and the workers of the house. He looks even sadder now then when he had when we could not find her. He has done so much for me Bran, for Winterfell. Oh Bran it has all gone terribly wrong and now I need your help. Bran?” she says breaking down. Sansa had tried to be strong for everyone, but not now.

She sat and told him everything, of her and Jons’ plans, of how it was all going well, until tonight.

“You see now I feel as if because of me they have been pushed even further away from one another” she said letting the tears run more freely down her face.

“There is also another fear, I have not yet mentioned to Jon, nor do I intend to. Danaerys is coming to Winterfell, and she is bringing most of her court with her. I do not understand why she is coming now. Her visit could not come at a worser time. Winter is still upon us, why would she travel this far out?” she says and the Weirwood leaves rustle more loudly this time. She knew what he had wanted her to do. So she reached her hand and touched the face of the Weirwood tree. The voice that greeted her sounded tired and old. _So old._

“Sister, I see your worries and I fear that you may have just cause to worry. Danaerys is not Robert, nor is the cause the same, but I fear it too. Danaerys herself is harmless, but not all in her courts are. The majority of them scheme, and whisper ill tidings, and her fear is becoming stronger whilst her actual faith in Jon returning is wavering. Whether you like it or not Jon must return to Kings Landing. Danaerys views Jon as a mother would a child. She too, like us has lost a great deal, and Jon and Aegon are all she has. You must not deny her this. More importantly Jon must not. He must return.” as he says this Sansa can feel her heart sinking. She knows he is right but to know Jon to go so soon, she was not ready for that. Not ready to lose another member of her family.

“I know you are right but....Arya and Jon. I was hoping that they would return to some sort of relationship like the one they had before. That I could give Jon the peace he deserves before he leaves us. To know that Arya is safe and happy” she whispers.

“Jon and Arya must find that peace by themselves. They will never be how they were before. That time has passed; for they are children no longer. Sister have you not questioned why Arya distances herself from Jon so?” he asks.

“I..... the thought came to my head, but I have not thought much of it. I could never understand Arya back then, and I am even more lost now”, she replies sighing heavily.

“I have no idea where she has been, or what she has been up to. She is less argumentative, but I feel that even being back here there is something still missing. There is a part of her that I cannot reach, that she will not open up to me about, and the only person she will open up to is the one person she seems to be running away from all the time. I do not understand it” she says exasperated.

She hears Bran sigh and then he says “sister there is much going on with the two of them. Tell me, does Arya know Danaerys is coming and bringing her whole court?” he asks her. Sansa even more confused now looks up at the face of the Weirwood tree.

“No, she ran off before we could talk to her. I do not know how much she had heard if anything. Why?” she asks. Her heart beating fast.

“Did the letter you receive mention anything about Aegon? Will he be coming?” he asks. Sansa noted how Bran’s voice had changed.

“Erm... no I do not think so. Why? And what will telling Arya do? Bran?” she says. She had a distinct feeling her brother was not telling her everything, and she liked it not one bit.

“You will not find her now but during mid day you will find her n her chambers. You must go to her and simply explain that she is coming, and you are unsure if Aegon is coming. That is all you need to say to her. She will understand, waste no time dear sister”. Sansa was even more confused than before.

“ _Understand?_ What or how? She will not even listen to me. I have betrayed her Bran. She will close up to me like she has with Jon.” This was all beginning to make her head hurt.

“She will understand. Just tell her this and that is all. She will not close up to you. Not now. Trust me sister. We have little time.”

“Bran..... What is going on?” she asks more firmly now.

“The Game of Thrones has already begun. It had started the moment Jon had been crowned king at his coronation. The pieces have been placed and the dice has been rolled. Danaerys coming to Winterfell is something we cannot stop, but _you_ **_must_** be on your guard. Reach out to Tormund he will meet up with Osha, Rickon and Shaggy dog. I will send word to them” as he says all this Sansa’s heart begins to beat in her chest. Her instinct was right. Something was wrong. Her home was being threatened again.

“Sister I know why you are scared but there is nothing to fear, not yet. We have time. Do not worry.” he sighed. Bran sounded so tired. Perhaps this was too much for him. She had no idea how Bran was fairing or what kind of toll this God thing had on him. Being away from them. Enough was enough.

“Come home Bran. I cannot do this by myself. I am tired, and I am fed up. Fed up of it all Bran, fed up of being alone. The games people play. I want my family back Bran. I want both my little brothers back. I have tried to make Winterfell a home but it is not a home if no one is here. It is time Bran. If what I fear, and what you have told me just now is true, then our home is under threat once more, and I cannot defend it by myself. The pack is in discord. If Rickon is coming home, then you are too.” she says more firmly.

“Sister...” he sighed and for a moment Sansa thought he was going to deny her this one request. She held her breathe. “Fine sister, look to the day before Danaerys arrives. I shall be with you.” He says.

She let out her breath. She kisses the Weirwood trees face, and the leaves rustled.

“Thank you Bran, I shall leave you now, and prepare. Goodnight dear brother”, she says and hears Bran rustle the leaves.

She wonders whether Bran will be able to leave the children of the forest. That thought had never come to her before just how dependant was they on Bran? Would they let him go? She stops for a moment and wonders whether to go back and ask, but decides it is better that she not know. That she holds onto the little hope that remains that he will come.

Sansa hurries back into her own chambers as the early morning rays begin to break through. Taking off the big cloak she walked over to her bed and got under the covers.

 It had been far too long that they had been apart. The pack had been scattered, their numbers dwindled, but now they will return home. Perhaps this time they shall be safe..........


	16. Chapter 16

**Bran**

He looked at the tree that Bloodraven had previously occupied before he began to whither and decay away into the tree. The children of the forest now looked to Bran to lead them. He did not have to stay but he could not abandon them either. Responsibility lay heavy on his shoulders. All the time Bran was learning and taking the way of the Weirwood tree life into his own hands. It had been a difficult adjustment for him. A part of him still longed for his own legs to work so that he could run and shout freely like he now saw others do through the eyes of the trees. But that was never going to happen.

Bloodraven had been right though for he had learnt to fly which was exhilarating but even that had to stop at some point. He belonged in the ground, to the earth, the soil, the roots, and the very nut that the tree had grown from.

Yet Sansa had been right to worry about Danaerys coming to Winterfell. Things had now been set into motion. Things that Bran only had glimpses of before, which lay hidden in the shadows, were now coming to light.

He needed to act quickly. Time was running out, he had already reached to Rickon through a raven. Osha understood more than Rickon at first. “Home” was all the bird had said. But Osha simply replied “Winterfell is calling my prince. It’s time we headed back”, so he knew they were already on their way.

It was time for him to return to. It was unfair to leave Sansa to deal with all that was coming her way. She would not understand but will have to be made to understand. Yet he will not be able to do so if he was here.

Perhaps it would be a good thing for him to go back. A part of him longed to see the place he had once called home. He could sense Summer growing restless, although there were enough rats to feast upon, Summer longed also to see his brothers and sister. Well, those of whom remained. It saddened him to think of the ones they both lost. To know that Summer in his own way grieved for his fallen pack; longing to reunite with his litter mates.

Meera too grew restless. She never showed it, nor did she have to, he could feel it. Though she had not blame him for staying for keeping them here. Once Jojen had passed away she felt to honour Jojens memory and stay with Bran to help him. He remembered he had asked her why she stayed why she would not leave for he knew she longed to. All she had said was “Jojen made me promise not to leave you”. But that was not the answer he had wanted to hear. Bran longed for Meera to say it was for him, but she had not, and he supposed she would never. _Why would she?_

It was not in his nature to resent, but he resented Jojen then. Resented him for making Meera stay when she should have been free to go back home. To find someone to marry who could provide her with many children. He hated that she too was stuck here with him. That being here with him made her a cripple too, because she could not simply walk away from her promise to Jojen.

But perhaps now once they reach Winterfell he could convince her again with the help of Sansa. She could show her all the things she may have missed, then she could go back home. Bran would never hold it against her. **_Never._**

“Hordor, Hordor”, Hordor came in and sat next to Bran. He often did this. He did not like being in the caves or underground, yet he had stayed for Bran. He was more then someone who carried him from one place to another. He was a friend, and Bran loved him for staying with him, although he did not have too. After the others had been defeated Bran thought he had lost him, but he had not. Yet Bran never stopped feeling guilty. Guilty at the thought of Hordor having to stay because of him too.

He met leaf who looked at him with sad eyes. She knew; he was sure of it.

“So you have decided to leave us Bran?” she asks, her voice sounding like a sad song being sung from far away. She knew.

“It is the only way. I have shared my fears with you, but those fears are no longer just shadows lurking at the back of my mind. They are real, and if I do not go now then the realm will bleed again. The remaining family that I have will burn along with me too. Everything what makes the North what it is will turn to ashes. All that remains shall wither and die, and the winters snow, shall claim all. I cannot stay here and let all this happen”, he says.

“We understand Brandon Stark of House Stark. You need only to call upon us if you need us little one”, she smiled.

“I will not risk my friends, and I am hoping I can reach there before Danaerys and her people”, he sighs. Hordor sits with him in his arms.

“Then you should hurry, winter is still upon us, we bid you farewell but remember you are never alone. Let Summer guide you back home the quickest way. May your journey be swift and your cause be successful and just”, she walked to him and gave him a hug and a kiss on the forehead; _like his mother used too._ He gave her a smile and turned to Hordor.

“Hordor?”

“Yes Hordor we are going home”, he says smiling.

“Hordor!” Hordor shouts and runs to the place where Meera is sitting with Bran in his arms.

“Bran?” she looks up her brows knitted together. She looked so unhappy but there was concern in her eyes too. Perhaps concern for him he hoped.

“We have to leave for Winterfell, my home may be threatened once more, i am needed back home”, he says looking at her face.

Meeras’ own face lighted up as she smiled. “We are returning to Winterfell right now?” she asked.

“Yes, back home”, he smiled. Meera ran to him then and hugged him and Hordor together. I will get my things. Bran watched as she hurriedly put all her belongings back in her bag and strapped it to her back. He knew she carried a few of Jojens things with her. She picked up her spear, and they made their way out of the caves.

Summer stood outside the cave. He had grown so much, and had survived so much. They had shared their grief of losing their brothers. He had cried for both Lady and Sansa too. His old friend had protected him and kept him safe for so long, he owed him this much to reunite with his family again, it may be the only time. Summer nudged him with his wet nose and Bran put his hand on his head.

“Home” and the wolf looked at him, and darted off in a sprint. He knew summer was happy. He could feel it.

As they left, Bran looked up at the old Weirwood d tree that had stood for thousands and thousands of years. For a very long time the cave underneath it had been his home. But now he was going back. His heart raced and his stomach felt queasy. It he was not going to be easy to make people understand. But he had to. He watched Leaf stand there and wave.

_The sadness grew in her eyes....._

 

 


	17. Chapter 17

 

 

**No-one**

_She grew tired of the killing yet she hungered to learn. To learn as much as she could in the time it was needed to destroy every single one of her enemies; she had vowed to become the best. She will learn to track, learn to stalk, learn to hunt down each of them, and kill them one by one. Like they had with her family; her pack. They will all know; know the name of their assailant as they drew their last breathe. As they begged for mercy they will whisper one name. Her name........ **Arya of house Stark.....................**_

She felt the rays of light hit her face as she slowly opened her eyes. It was still dark and cold yet the warmth of Nymeria by her side had sheltered her from the harsh winds that were blowing around them.

She sat up, and took in her surroundings. She was still outside, no one had found her. That was good. Was she going to return to Winterfell? What was the point? Nothing was there for her now. The Jon that had left her behind had made a new life for himself. A life where him and Sansa occupied. There was no room for her. She did not fit in, nor belong in their life.

She looked back at Nymeria, who was now standing and looking at the road ahead of them. Her ears were picked up. Her fur at the back bristled. Arya’s own hair stood at the back of her neck. The winds had changed. Something was coming. Something big, she could feel it. Feel something that clung to the air as she breathed it in. Whatever it was, it was not of the North.

She closed her own eyes as Nymeria watched the road ahead. ‘ _Become still as water’_ came the voice of an old teacher, a man who had saved her life. The voice of Syrio..... So she became still.

She kept her eyes closed and became blind so that she may listen. Listen to all the sounds that were around her. She breathed slowly. Her nostrils caught a scent, it was far and faint but she knew that scent. A low growl came from within her. This was the scent of men.  She could taste the sweat of the men that rode. But there was something else that clung to their skin. A sulphur smell.  She could hear the hooves of horses hitting hard on the path. Their horses moved at a slow pace, but they would reach here before the moon was full. _These men that did not belong in the north._

She could feel Nymeria shift her head ducking low. Nymeria was watching. Yet saw nothing but her ears pricked every so often. Arya too listened.

_The wind howled around her, but it was not the howl of the wind that caught her attention. It was the howl of another. She knew this howl; it was a howl she had heard many times in the night, when she had ran with a different pack. She recognised it. These were the howls of her grey brother and her black brother. Instinctually she howled back and Arya opened her eyes...._

Nymeria was calling to her brothers, or were her brothers calling to her? What was going on? She looked at Nymeria, and Nymeria looked back at her. They would not find answers sitting here that was for sure. She needed to go back to Winterfell.

Whether she liked it or not something was heading their way and she did not like it one bit. There were too many hooves on the ground to be a few men. She got up quickly and both she and Nymeria began to run. Run back to Winterfell. She knew Nymeria would lead the way.

As they ran the skies became lighter as the darkness lifted. Yet the colds promised of snow falling. It would not be long till flakes of snow fell from the skies. She needed to get back much faster. She ran for a while until she could see Winterfell was only a few yards away. Already she could hear the castle stirring. Even being this far she had not thought the castle made so much sound but it had. As she got closer she could see shadows moving about, the doors slightly open, she creeped in with Nymeria. She did not want to be seen, so they both hung back in the shadows and creeped into Winterfell as silent as ghosts. She walked towards her chambers, her doors had been open. She peered through the gap in the door to make sure neither Jon nor Sansa were there. Seeing it clear she walks in with Nymeria and shuts the door. She tip toes to her bed and climbs in.

 Shutting her eyes to the light that was seeping through her windows more brightly now, she lets her mind drift  back to the sounds she had heard earlier this morning. She felt Nymeria jump on to her bed and lay beside her. Yet her own eyes remained closed.

_“You must give yourself completely if you are to become one of us. If you are to serve the Many Faced God. Can you do that? Can you give up everything, everyone that you love and hold so dear?” he asks of her. His eyes never once leaving her face._

_“I could if I wanted to”, she said defiantly, her cool grey eyes staring back at him._

_“And do you? Do you want to give yourself to him completely? Not because there is nowhere else for you, to go but because you want to serve. You want to serve him”, he asks._

_“Yes” she says without thinking. How that simple word fed her hunger, and changed the course of her own path._

_The days and nights she had trained. Losing her sight had been scary at first, loosing herself in the darkness that was endless. But she adjusted. She saw the bigger goal. She recited the names in her head. There, they were safe from ears that listened too much. Once she had regained her sight she lost her face. That had happened many times. At first it was painful, but she kept her eyes closed. She needed to show him that she was not afraid. That she trusted him completely._

_She had come this far and would not back down. After that it had been easy. The killing had been easy too. With each kill she relived what she did in her head. Thought of ways she could do it differently, and how. She became more confident. Confident in her ability to hide in shadows, and confident enough to mould herself into the mask that she wore. A different one every time there was someone else who was in need of the gift of death._

_Yet she began to grow restless of waiting for an excuse to return to Westeros, to finish off those who had slaughtered her pack. Though she never gave up hope. She learned different skills, learning each one quicker than the last. The kindly man had laughed at her and said she was like a sponge. She saw the learning as water and soaked it all up absorbing it into her core. He had never seen one learn such things as quickly as she had. She was a rare gift indeed. She smiled at this comment. A gift perhaps. But not one that her enemies would like to unravel._

_Finally a contract had come, that would take her back to Westeros. By then though many on her list had already perished, which saddened her. But she was going back to Westeros. That was all that mattered._

_They had all gathered in the room, in a circle. Each was asked of the name but they all knew. When the question came to her she replied truthfully. She did not know of this name. So the kill was hers._

_He was finally sending her there.... though she was to return immediately soon after._

_She knew not to ask if she could go north. No-one did not belong in the north. No- ones’ home was here. In the house of Black and White. She belonged to the Many Faced God whom she served._

_She left that very night taking a few things, donning on a new face. It was a pretty face he had told her, not as pretty as her own but it would do, he had said. No- one will know of this face. He had told her that a ship would already be waiting at the docks for her passage and that she must not waste time._

_She had kissed the kindly man on the cheek whispering Valar Morghulis. He whispers back Valour Dohaeris little one, and she walks down the steps, turning to see no one standing there. The doors had been closed._

_She smelt the night air. It smelled sweet. Though it was dark she knew that the road to the ships would be busy. Brothels were open for business, and inns were kept open too for sailors and passer buyers._

_She made her way down slowly and counted the steps. Once she reached the intended step, she crouched down and silently lifted the rock. Putting her hand underneath it, she felt for a cool thin blade. She gripped it and pulled it out slowly, turning around to see if any one saw. She then quickly tucks it in her belt, under her cloak, and places the rock back carefully. She then begins her walk to the docks._

_As she walked past the canals she quietly recited the names in her head. Of those that she had lost. She had learnt of Jons passing whilst she had been in one of the taverns. That had hurt. The one person she knew that she could always go home too had also left her. She had cried that night, and dreamt of a wolf howling to a moon, that shone bright. The howl was long and sad._

_Although other news had come, strange news of him living she payed no heed to them. He had gone, so there was no more need to listen. But she had vowed to take revenge on those who had hurt him. Who had hurt her half brother Jon._

_“Stick them with the pointy end” he had told her, and that was exactly what she was going to do if she ever found them. She would stab them straight in the heart._

_The ship that the kindly man had told her of was there, the captain was a small dark coloured man, dressed in vibrant colours. He had an accent to his voice she noted as he greeted her. He called himself “Salladhor Saan”. She knew by the way he talked and walked that he was a pirate. Yet he was polite enough, and kept asking her to remember his name. She knew why and reassured him she would. There were only a few men on the ship, and she was the only woman but she did not fear any of them. They already feared her though, she could smell it._

_She went into the cabin that was all hers. It was too cold to be outside. She pitted the sailors who had to stay outside, yet they did not seem to mind. She looked out of her window but saw only darkness, and heard only the lapping of water. There were no stars out that night. It would be a cold night she knew. Winter had reached out its long icy fingers in Bravos too._

_She went back to her bed and took out Needle. She then took another cloth and began wiping it clean. She watched as it gleamed, as her hand slid up and down the blade, the point gleaming in the dark. She checked the balance. It still felt fine to her. She had practised in secret, the kindly man did not know, and need not know._

_That night she practised in the darkness of her room. Like Syrio had taught her a long time ago. The sword should become part of your arm he had said to her. And so it became part of her arm. She swashed and slashed at the darkness. Ducking here and there. Her breathing was controlled and she kept her face still._

_It had felt good to her to practise without worry of who may see her. The freedom she felt was exhilarating. It had been so long. Whenever she held Needle it always felt like part of the north was with her. That even though she had given up everything, her past, Winterfell, the people whom she had loved for so long, they were still here. The smells of the pine trees, summer snows, the laughter and old stories, Winterfell itself. Mother, Father Rob, Rickon Sansa and even Jon Snow. She missed him the most. But even he had left her._

_Soon she whispered to Needle. Soon they will all answer, as she tucked Needle safely back into her hilt, and looked out the window again. They would reach Westeros in the afternoon if the weather stayed clear._

_The man she was to kill was of no interest to her at all. He was apparently someone who had stolen the throne and was to be crowned king the day after tomorrow. She would have time to settle and mix in with the crowd. Pretend she had come to join with the festivities to help as a maid._

_She already knew what she would do and how. The poison she had acquired from the waif was the same they had used on Joffery. The strangler they called it. It would be just for this imposter. And when her deed was done perhaps she would have time to serve her own vengeance upon those who had done wrong to her family._

_It was important to remember the name. The kindly man had not thought so, but she differed with him there. It was important to her. So as she walked to her bed, and lay down, she let the sea air fill her nostrils as she closed her eyes and whispered the names on her list. The last name was the name of her new appointed kill. She whispered it quietly; **Jon Targaryean..........**_

She felt Nymeria stir beside her and heard footsteps coming closer to her chambers. She silently hoped it was not Jon or Sansa. She had seen enough of them last night. She turned to look at the door as the handle was turned.

“Arya are you in here”? Came a voice all too familiar.

“No. No-one is here”, she replied. Nymeria looked at her tilting her head to one side, and she smiled back at the wolf. There own little joke. She watched Sansa come in meekly, and look around the room. She could tell that the way Sansa entered the room she was afraid. Afraid of something, but she tried to compose herself to her. It was useless to try but she did not tell her that. She would listen to what Sansa had to say.

Standing near the door, and holding her hands together Sansa spoke, keeping her eyes firmly on her face, “I received a letter ; last night, that is why I had gone into Jon’s room. The letter was from Kings Landing. Apparently Danaerys is coming and bringing her whole court with her. I do not know what this means or even why they are coming.. Jon seems to think that there is nothing wrong but I guess I’m just worried last time royalty came upon Winterfell well you know .......” she trailed off.

The hooves she had heard. _The smell of men._ Nymeria sat up and so did she. She studied Sansa’s face long and hard. So this was why she was worried. Danaerys was coming. And bringing her whole court!

Sansa broke the silence in the room. “The letter did not say if other members of Jon’s family would be arriving, but they will be here soon, before the week is out” she looks hard at Sansa now.

“They will be here much sooner than that. Before the day is out tomorrow they will be here”, she said calmly, as she got out of bed, and made her way to the basin.

“How do you know that? The letter said.......”

“Forget the letter. Nymeria could smell them while we were out last night. They will be here by noon tomorrow. That is if they do not get caught in the storm that is headed our way”, she said as she splashed warm water onto her face. She sensed Sansa shifting uneasily. There was something else.

“I’m not angry with you Sansa, why would I be. I saw what I saw. If anything you should be angry with me, I did not mean to spy. I heard thuds downstairs and thought Jon had fallen. Stupid me! I thought he had really hurt his leg. But he had not. It was all a lie. But I do not care about that any more. What I care about is what else are you not telling me?” she looked straight at Sansa. Her blue eyes wide, but not with fear. Surprise! Perhaps she had expected her to have a full blown tantrum about what father would say but she would not. Father was gone along with mother. Those times had gone. Jon was not even her brother. They were well within their rights to fall in love with whomever.

 But it still hurt. Hurt her. But she would never show it. _No-one has none to love and none in return loves her._ She felt a gentle nudge against her leg and was surprised to see it was not Nymeria but Ghost. She smiled at him. Even he was not hers, nor Nymeria. And the she wolf that sat on the bed stared at the two of them. a sadness in her eyes, that reflected the sadness in her human counterpart.

“I.... it is not what you think... Arya ...............” but she cut her off.

“Sansa please I do not care. We have a lot to do before our guests arrive do we not? What else are you not telling me?” she asks more urgently. She needed Sansa out of her room, but she also needed her to be assured. She would not have Sansa messing things up, not when the stakes were this high.

“I spoke to Bran. He is coming, though I do not know now whether he will be here on time now. Rickon and Osha are coming, and oh my goodness if it is true what you say then we have to prepare Winterfell for our guests... all of our guests” she said looking around.

“Yes you must. We must. It is good that Bran and Rickon are coming. I do not know who Osha is?” she needed to know everyone. Memorise names, study them all.

“She looked after Rickon. She was the wilding Rob had captured, and served at Winterfell”, Sansa’s voice began to quiver.

“Do not worry Sansa, the only thing we need to worry about is if there is enough food to go around. Do we have enough? Have the stocks been checked? What about the rooms?” She asked.  She knew if she Sansa became busy with a list of things to do it would occupy her sister, thus giving herself a chance to do what she needed to do. This was taking longer than she had thought.

“No not yet. Oh goodness I better check our stocks, and send some guards to go hunting”, she said smiling at her sister. Some of Sansa’s worry had gone but not all of it. But she had no time to get to the bottom of it. There was a lot to do, and she needed to play her part. To reassure the others. She did not know how much Bran knew but if he was coming then he knew something. He would not have left unless he too felt it strange. She needed to find out and fast.

“Breakfast....” that one word, she had known broke Sansa’s thoughts.

“What?” Sansa looked at her with her perfect flawless face. _The face that Jon loved._

“I am starving. Come sister let us see what there is, and what supplies we need for our coming guests”, she smiles and walks towards her. “You need to stop worrying everything will be fine. We will have a ball. You loved dancing did you not?” she says as they walked together. The two dire wolves walked in front, as they made their way to the great hall. She could tell Sansa felt awkward and confused at her own behaviour. But no one had a part to play, and play it she will.

She glanced around the room and saw Jon sitting there fast asleep. She wanted nothing more than to run to him, but it was not her place to.

“He must have slept here all night”, came Sansa’s voice as nothing but a whisper as she hurriedly leaves her side and grabs a blanket draped over a chair and places it gently on him. touching his face ever so lightly. Seeing that simple show of affection made her want to run out the halls, perhaps she was not strong enough to do this. Being here she may not be able to control her own emotions. But she had too. There was no choice. She watched as he stirred against Sansa’s hand and looked at her smiling. _Jon Snows smile._

She cleared her throat, she did not want to stand and watch while they made googley eyes at one another. There was much to do. Much to prepare. They both turned to look at her as the wolves stood by her side.

“Ghost to me”, Jon said, but ghost stayed by her side. Looking up at her face and then at Nymeria and finally settling his red eyes on Jon.

“Ghost! I said to me!” she could tell he did not like it when ghost did not listen. But Jon was neither a stark nor a snow, he was a Targaryean now, **_and Targaryean’s did not have Wolves._**

“Leave him be your highness he wishes to stay with me. But do not worry I shall bring him back to you, we are going hunting”, she says, and watches Jon stand up and look at her. He was furious. Funny how a lack of sleep could do that to you. She did not like referring to him as highness and knew he did not like being called it either, but it had to be done. She needed to be harsh with him. Needed the distance to grow if she was to do what was needed to be done.

It was Sansa who broke the silence, “I thought you said you were hungry Arya, sit and break your fast with us” she said looking at Jon and back at her.

“I am hungry but so are the wolves. I will go hunting with them, perhaps we may find something worth bringing back, but we have to go, it will be snowing soon. Send your men out to Sansa, we will need much”, she says turning back and walking quietly and quickly out the hall. She knew Jon would be seething but she cared not. He could be as angry as he liked, Sansa would calm him down, she needed to hunt, and fast.

No-one walked out the gates of Winterfell; two great dire wolves hulked at her side. She headed further north away from the direction of the troops coming from Kings Landing, and into the forests. Where the trees stood thick and tall. There she was bound to find something that would be of some use to her.

 

 

 

 

 


	18. Chapter 18

 

 

**Sansa**

“YOUR HIGHNESS!? SHE CALLED ME _YOUR HIGHNESS! F_ or goodness hell Sansa what the seven hells is wrong with her? _Your highness_ , I never expected her to distance herself like that? Have I ever made you feel compelled to call me _your highness_?” he asked her while pacing back and forth. He was furious. She knew. “WELL HAVE I?”He asked once again searching her face. He wanted an answer she knew that but what answer could she give him. Arya spoke no lie. He was a king after all and needed to be addressed as one.

Arya had hurt him, she knew. Under all that anger that he displayed now deep inside he was hurting. But she could not help wonder how much it had really hurt Arya to address him as such? She had to tread carefully now. If what Arya had said was true, then her guests would be arriving tomorrow, and having a bad tempered King would not be good.

“Jon _please_ sit down”, she said calmly. He turned and looked at her. He was seething she could tell, none the less he reluctantly sat down. “What she said was not wrong you know?” She said very carefully looking at him. He started at her with grey eyes, yet she could see the storm building in them so she added quickly “Danaerys is coming, and along with her, she is bringing her whole court. It would not do well if we were all addressing one another without our proper titles. She may take it as an offense Jon. Arya is only looking out for us”, she said, placing a hand on his shoulder.

“Looking out for us, or herself?” he asked but not really looking at her this time.

“For us. To be honest after last night I did not think she would have returned back to us Jon. I thought we had lost her forever. But she came back, and from now on I do not want to do anything that would push her to leave me again Jon. If she calls you by your rightful title then who cares? Let her. she can call me lady Sansa if she likes as long as she does not leave me again. I could not _bare it_ _Jon_ ” she says trying to remain calm, but all the while thinking _bloody hell Arya!_

“I am sorry Sansa it is not your fault. This whole bloody mess is my own doing. First I had tricked her into thinking I was leaving and then I had tricked her into believing I was badly injured. I should never have lied to her. It is all my fault”, he says.

“Your heart was in the right place. At the time you thought you were doing right, and so did I. And it was not entirely your fault. It was my idea to tell her you was leaving, then I told her you had not wanted her to visit and If I had not received that stupid letter I would never have gone into your chambers all hysterical”, Jon shot her a glance so she quickly added “ but we must now concentrate on the guests that would be arriving soon, and very soon”, she says.

Jon looks up at her face confused. “Soon? We have over a week Sansa plenty of time to get things ready”, he said, putting his hands together as if to pray _. Perhaps she ought to be the one doing the praying._

“No, they will be here tomorrow, Arya has seen it through Nymeria, but there is something else Jon.......”

“Arya? Oh please. They both must have been mistaken. The letter said...........”

“Jon I know what the letter said, but Arya is convinced that they are coming tomorrow, and I believe her. The way she spoke she was certain it was them. But there is something else.............”

“The way she spoke? Really Sansa. You are going along with this because of the way she spoke”, she could not believe he cut her off again. She was beginning to feel her temper getting the better of her.

“Listen. Thinking that we had time I had asked Bran and Rickon to join me back in Winterfell, but now I do not know if they would make it on time”, she said sighing and slumping down on the chair next to him.

“Bran is coming? And bringing Rickon?” Jon asked beaming at her. That was the first time she had seen Jon smile since last night. Thank goodness for small pleasures she thought. “When, and how did you manage to persuade him, persuade both? I do not understand?” he asked. He looked at her fully now, his eyes searching her own. Had he suspected what she feared? She hoped not. She would not know how to explain how much his family being here, frightened her.

“I just thought that it would be nice, to have everyone here. Winterfell is almost complete thanks to you Jon, so why could the others not come home? Arya is already here, and before you have to return back to Kings Landing with Danaerys it would be nice of us all to be here together. Of what has been left of us anyway”, she said smiling weakly. It hurt. Hurt to think Jon would leave, but Bran had said that he must. So she had to get used to the idea, and it was good that she started to show Jon that they did not need him, that he had no need to worry about them now. They were safe. That his place now was in Kings Landing.

“Return” he repeated. It was not a question. She knew by the way his face had changed that he had never thought about having to return to Kings Landing with Danaerys. She wanted to hug him then and tell him that it was ok if he wanted to stay. That she wanted him to stay. That Winterfell was as much her home as it was his, but she could not. Would not. Jon was a King now. His place was in Kings Landing. He needed to get used to that sooner or later.

“Well of course”, she said mustering the best smile she could. The smile she wore when she needed to convince a lord of something or another. “You cannot stay here Jon. What kind of King would you be? Your home is in Kings Landing. With your family” she says reaching for his hand and holding it in hers. “Come on let me get some fresh bread and eggs from the kitchen, we shall sit and break our fast together”, she said smiling. She left him sitting there, looking more miserable then he had before. But she would not be weak now. Sansa had a task to do. And that task was keeping her home and family safe.

 ** _“The game of thrones has already begun.”_** Came Bran’s voice. She had only spoken to him last night. There was not a chance he would get here before Danaerys. She did not even know how to reach him to warn him. If he did not reach here before Danaerys what then?

She made her way down to the kitchens. It was so warm in here; the smell of fresh bread being baked reminded her of simpler times. Happier times. But these were not those times. She looked out of the windows and saw the skies thick with heavy clouds. Arya had been right. There was a storm coming. Sansa wondered if she had been right about their guests arriving too. she did not know which storm to fear most.

She hurried around getting food on a tray for one of the maids to carry. Keeping herself busy was the best thing she could do right now. She would sit and break her fast with Jon and talk some more and try her best to get him out of the mood he was in. Honestly why Arya had to piss him off even more was an enigma to her. She had even somehow managed to take Ghost with her. It was not going to be an easy task but Sansa had dealt with men far more difficult then Jon. But when it came to Jon and Arya she had no idea how to deal with the two.

She walks back into the great hall to find Jon was no longer there. Where the seven hells has he got to she wondered. She took the tray of f the maid and decided to check his chambers. Perhaps he had gone to have a wash. She finds the door to his chambers closed so she gives it a gentle knock.

“Come in”, she heard Jons tired voice. When she comes in she sees him lying down on the bed.

“Jon what is it?” she asks putting the tray down quickly and hurrying to his bedside. She outs her hand on his forehead to feel for a fever but nothing. “Jon what is it, do you need Maester Craoling? Shall I send for him?” she asks. She could not deal with Jon being sick on top of everything else she had to deal with.

“No. I am just tired”, he says smiling at her. Her heart went to him then. How long had he been waiting for Arya to return; she had no idea.

“I will let you sleep then” she says smiling down at him. As she turned to leave he called to her.

“Sansa!It's quite funny you know. I thought this morning, when I had felt that hand on my face... I thought it was Arya....” he said more sadly. Sansa felt the tug in her heart. She did not know what to say. Growing up she had never understood the relationship Jon and Arya had. They had always been close, yet never wondered why. But seeing them both like this; Arya pushing Jon away, and Jon trying to find his little sister in the woman that had returned; it just broke her heart. Even after finding each other her family was still broken and lost. There was nothing that she could say or do, to make either of them feel better.

 ** _“They will never be how they were before”,_** came Bran’s voice in her head again. What could she say to that?

“Try and get some rest Jon”, and she closed the door behind her, and slowly made her way back to the kitchens. All thought of her own hunger leaving her.


	19. Chapter 19

**Jon**

It was dark when he opened his eyes. His sleep had been a restless one, just like the many he has had since Arya arrived.

But this dream had been different. He had dreamt about knives coming at him in the dark. One by one the sharp point of the blade being pushed inside him and then twisted as it was pulled back out. Of a woman screaming and crying. Over and over she kept repeating ‘I’m sorry Jon I’m so sorry’, as he laid bleeding out in her arms.  There was such a commotion all around him, and he had tried to grasp for air but the breathing became too laboured. The darkness was beginning to surround him as he tried to look up at the woman who was cradling him in her arms. Her tears falling down her cheeks. Her eyes as grey as his. “Arya” was all he could whisper then his eyes opened.

Damn her he thought, as his eyes adjusted to the darkness of his room. What the hell had that dream been about? Was Arya going to betray him? No. She would never do that. He felt around for Ghost, but could not feel him, then remembered he must still be out with Arya. He rubbed his hands over his face and could feel the stubble that was forming around his jaw.

He slowly got out of his bed, and found it hard to believe that nobody had come to check on him. He made his way over to the window. Nothing stirred in the yard outside, yet there was a gleam coming from the broken tower, that faced opposite his chambers. Jon stood and watched it for a few moments and saw that every so often the light would shine then nothing then shine again. As if someone was trying to send out a signal.

Intrigued by the strangeness of it all Jon put his cloak on and tucked his sword Long claw into his hilt, and quietly but quickly made his way to the tower.

There was a chill that clung to the air outside as he hurriedly made his way to the tower. _Where were all the guards?_ He had not seen any patrolling the gates nor the yard nor anywhere in the castle. What was going on?

Before he began his ascend up the flight of stairs, Jon tried one last time to reach Ghost. But still no luck. _Where the seven hells was he?_ He surely could not still be out with Arya. She would have been back by now.

He kept his back to the crumbling wall, making sure not to lean his full weight. Reaching the top he kept himself as close as possible to the wall, trying to do his best to be kept under the darkness. He could hear whoever it was, moving about the tower. As he got in closer he was surprised to see that it was Arya. He had forgotten about her nightly visits to the tower.

He stood watching her there; ducking and diving down low, as if to miss a hit from an invisible assailant. She got up quick, swinging Needle into thin air. As he watches her he sees the light hit her face as she sort of dances about in the tower. She looked so beautiful. Her face as still as a mask. He could see she was hot. The beads of sweat that trickled down her forehead, glistened in the moonlight. She wore only breeches and a shirt, the buttons open at the top.

“What can I do for you, your highness?” his thoughts broken b y the sound of her voice. For a moment he thought he could not speak. How had she known he was there? He felt like a little child who had been doing something he should not have. He looked over at Arya but she had not bothered to even look at him.

I... I thought someone was in the tower, an intruder perhaps so I came to look”, he said still feeling slightly embarrassed at being caught. She did not even look at him when he replied. This time his confidence came back, and he cleared his throat. “So Lady Arya Stark had found someone to practise with while she had been away it seems” he says. Remembering now how she had reacted to him earlier in the morning. Well he too could play that game. See how she liked it. He walked over to her now, fully stepping out of the shadows, and purposely into her way. He saw only a slight hint of frustration on her eyes yet something else. She had Needle pointed directly at him; her cool stare never left his face.

Gods she was beautiful. He could see her properly there in the light. Her braid coming loose because her hair was not long enough to tuck all the strands in. Saw the way the light hit her face, and outlined her figure. She was curvy but slim. She had grown into a beautiful woman. A woman that most men would have difficult keeping their hands off. He clenched his fists at this thought, why was he thinking like this?

“What can I do for you your highness?” she asked again. This time there was a slight agitation to her voice.

“Nothing. I was enjoying the show. Please do not let me stop you”, he said as coolly as he could muster.

“Does the king view me as his own private performing monkey”? Arya asked him facing him now. Her face not giving away anything.

“Hmmm my very own performing monkey. It rather sums you up nicely do you not think? Seen as since you have gotten here that is all you have been doing” he replied as coolly as he could. That was bound to get a reaction from her.

She smiled at him. “Yet I am not the one who has been for the past few days conspiring with my own sister, I mean what a performance my king. If you ever decide to give up your rights as a king perhaps you should join a mummers farce. You would be excellent at it. So convincing. Even had me fooled”.

“Arya I......” but he stopped as she turned away from him and continued to do whatever she was doing. He realised then that he also needed to be like her. If he ever had a chance in getting her back he would have to play the same game she was. He too would have to wear an armour made of ice, if he had any chance of breaking down her walls, and freeing the Arya he had lost. His little sister...... _no not sister, but cousin....._

_“_ I’ll think about it if I ever grow tired of ruling.” He then said “ but I must say I quite like it when you call me your highness, so giving up ruling may be a while”, he says.

“as much as I would love to indulge you _your highness_ I am very busy” she says.

“There you go..... Even when you say it, you are not as good as hiding your disgust for the word. As much as you try dear cousin” he said trying to keep his face calm. Cousin. He could not believe it. Was this the first step to distancing himself from her?

“Believe whatever you want your highness” she said twirling to face him.

“Your highness? Since when did you decide to address me with such formality?

“Since it is required. You are a king are you not?”

“Last time I checked yes. But I never asked you to address me as such. So why now?” his curiousness was getting the better of him now.

“Why now? Because things have changed. You are a king. A king who rides dragons and runs with wolves. And me? I am just Arya of house Stark. Arya horse face. Remember? I must according to law bow down to you when you enter, speak nicely and remain courteous to you at all times and above all I must obey your rules. All of which I struggle with. So I am here. Practising” she says.

“You practising to kill me”? He says and she stops suddenly.

“What? Why would you...” she says looking at him.

“Well you’re not practising any curtseys, nor are you being very polite. Instead your sparring are you not?” he asks slightly humoured by her confusion.

She smiles instead and replies “ no I am practising my king, now if you would please..............”

“Can’t be much fun practising by yourself? “ he asks her.

“Oh no it is not, but there is no one here I would practise with”, she says.

“How about your king?” he watches her twirl once more with one hand behind her back. As she faces him. Her expression slightly amused.

“My king, surely I am not worthy to spar with you”, she says calmly. She was studying him as much as he was her. He knew that.

“Very well then I am giving you a royal command? Will you disobey a royal command?” if they were both playing this game then by far he will make her rue the day she ever started it.

“Why do you want to spar with me?” she simply asks.

“Why not? Besides it will give me a good chance to see what you have learnt since you have been away these past eight years and to see how good you really are, when up against a real fight”, Jon replies smiling. Would she rise to the bait he wondered.

_“A real fight?_ Your highness with all due respect, we would be unfairly matched” she smiles coolly at him but still holding her stance, her grey eyes never leaving his face.

He pulls out his own sword from his hilt and takes off his heavy thick cloak. The cool night air wrapped itself around him and he had wished for a moment that he had kept his cloak on. They circled one another like their wolves had the very first time they had met in the hall. His sword was far bigger and thicker than the one she held but she seemed to still be smiling at him. “If you are afraid then that is fine we can call it a night”, he said.

”I am not afraid. Far from it, when I said we were unfairly matched I was referring to you. You are no match for me. You will never be able to keep up”, she said all the while Jon noted her eyes twinkled. She wanted this. He saw the hunger there in her eyes. So he made no hesitation. He lunged towards her swinging long claw at her; she ducks just barely and turns to the other side of the wall. They switch places as she stands still holding Needle in front of her, and he holding Long Claw, they circled one another again.

“Nice duck cousin”, he says. She just smiles. This time he charges again but instead of ducking she moves a step slightly at the other direction catching his tunic as she cuts his upper arm.

He does not have time to look at his arm nor to react to the pain for she was at him now, keeping a much quicker pace than before. For his part he manages to keep her at arm’s length, but he noted she was enjoying this a little too much. Recalling his dream from earlier on, he shakes it off, and then quickens his own pace. He will not be defeated by her. She may be quick but he had noted she was not quick to meet him at full charge.

He pushed himself faster at her, his own steps quicken as he raised his sword above his head then brought it back down quickly, almost missing her hand. Unlike her; he really did not want to hurt her. She was still Arya. He could tell she was slightly ruffled by this kind of sword play so he continued. Pushing her further and further into the tower so that now her back was near the walls of the tower. She was backed into a corner. But he carried on. The blood was pumping in his veins now, and he had not sparred like this in a long while. Being king people were afraid of making him lose. But he could see she did not care about that. As she side stepped quickly to move from one of his blows, she climbed up on the window. Jon realised too late it was the window that Bran had fallen from. He quickly went to her sword still in his hands, and he saw the look of surprise in Arays eyes as she automatically went to take a step back.

Gods she had not realised that she had climbed up. Grabbing her quickly he pulled her back into the room, and held her close to his chest.

“FOR GOODNESS SAKE ARYA! WHAT THE SEVEN HELLS WAS YOU THINKNING!? He said shouting at her a he pulled her away looking directly at her face.

“Let go of me Jon! What am I doing? What the hell are you doing? I was fine, I knew exactly what was happening” she said struggling in his grip. This just made him squeeze her arms tighter.

“You knew? You knew you were going to fall out the window? He says. His anger was rising in him. He could feel the adrenaline that was pumping hard into him, but that was not all. His own heart was racing, as he held her.

“Jon you are hurting me. Let go”, she said as she punched him in the chest, and moved her arms upwards, trying to wriggle out of his grasp.

He laxed his grip of her then. But he was still breathing heavy and so was she. Trying his best to control his anger he said more slowly “you could have killed yourself? Do you have a death wish? Or a you just plain stupid to think that no one would care if anything happened to you” he asks.

“nothing was going to happen to me, not by that window anyways.”, she says holding up her wrist, and showing him what was wrapped around it. It was a long thick piece of vine. He could not recall seeing her entwine that vine around her wrist.

“How? When did you........?.” was all he could ask her.

“I did it while you were to busy whooshing that sword of yours at me. Honestly Jon, it was not the window that would have killed me it was you”, she says.

The shock of what almost happened hitting him then. He had gotten to much in to the fight. instead of thinking clearly he carried on like a mindless buffoon. He shuts his eyes slowly then as the thought of what may have happened hit him.

“Arya I.....”He says opening his eyes and reaching out for her. But she steps away from him.

“Do not touch me your highness” she says. More calmer then he was.

“Arya I’m sorry I should..................”

“Save it your highness. Let us call it a night or does the royal _Targaryean_ King want to take out some more frustrations upon me?” she says placing Needle in her hilt. This time he was angry. He clenched his fists, and then unclenched them again.

“Targaryean king? Do you have a problem with me being a Targaryean now?” he asks trying his best to control his voice.

“Why should I?” she says rolling her eyes at him, and making a step to move away. But he grabs her by the elbow and swings her back to face him pushing her against the wall in the process.

“Because for once I am not the bastard of Ned Stark. You who are all of old blood have to bow down to me. For once I am not ignored by people who are meant to be part of my family. Always being over looked, always having to be cast into the shadows, because of the honour of the Stark household was more important. Seeing and knowing the way your lady mother felt about me. Like I was a continuous black mark on the Stark household”, he said more freely then realising for once the resentment he had felt for the Starks, which took him by surprise. _Where had all this come from?_

“I did that? I overlooked you? I treated you like you were a bastard?” she said for once stopping and looking at him. He could tell he had ruffled her feathers. The mask she had placed over her face slightly wrinkled. He was not about to stop now. he felt her breathing more heavily now, as half her face was caste in shadow and the other half shone bright in the moonlight. He leaned in closer to her feeling her breath upon his face.

“Yes even you. Your making me feel like the boy who walked theses bloody halls. Like I am not welcome here. Your are making me feel like I am the black stain upon your proud name” he says.

“I am? You made a decision. You no longer wanted to be a part of this pack.......”

_“A part of this pack?_ For as long as I can remember I have wanted nothing more than to be a Stark. But that was never going to happen. Your mother would never allow your father to do so. And he could have. If he truly wanted to but he did not. How do you think that makes me feel knowing that he could have at any point ....”

!But u were a never a Stark anyways so what difference does it make.............”

What difference? It makes a difference to that boy who your mother never let forget that he was a _bastard_. That my mother was probably some whore..... That I had no place being here.......”

“I am sorry she made you feel like that but.....”

“Please” he smirks taking a few steps back from her then turning his back to her he says “you are not sorry, you are just like your lady mother.... making me feel as if I do not belong here, that this is not my home, nor ever will be” he turns around to face her, only to see her pointing needle directly at him.

“Not another step your highness. And as for your home; your home is in kings landing, with all your new family. Oh! And I am nothing like my lady mother. I may not be as close to you as I once was, but for your own sake Jon do not ever think you know me, because you do not. And as for that boy who used to walk these halls, that person who I used to run to with all my fears, who taught me how to be strong, who never made me feel like I did not fit in, his name was Jon Snow, and I loved him. To me he was never a bastard, or a black stain upon my family name. He was just Jon. _My Jon_.”, she says more angry then before her voice slightly wavering.

For the second time that night he wanted nothing more to run to her and embrace her in his arms. He would not care if she fought him off. He wanted to scream to her that he was still here. _Her Jon._ But the point of needle came sharp at his chest. So instead he replies “Really? Do it then, if it will bring my Arya back to me then just do it? Jon says nudging to Needle.

He watched as she sighed heavily and rolled her eyes upward. It reminded him of Ygritte. “For goodness sake Jon. You are so dramatic. I am still here. But I cannot be the person you want me to be. It is unfair that you want this. I do not expect you to be the same as you were before. Things have changed. We have changed. This is life” she said sounding exasperated.

Before he could say anything she continued “Eight years have passed, I have been and done so much Jon, that you would never be able to believe nor want to. I have changed as a person. For eight years I have been on my own. No family, no cushy home to call my own. I hardly had a bed. The things I had to do you could never understand, but those were the choices I made. I had no one. You all were miles away, and every time I tried to reach you, my path just took me further and further away from you. I am not upset with the choices I made; I was all alone. A nine year old little girl what chance did I have of surviving? But against the odds I survived, without your help, without you or Sansa by my side. I survived”, she said more angrily.

 For the first time Jon did not know what to make of her speech. What did she have to do to survive? What do nine year old girls do in a city ravaged by war? He had heard stories of men raping little girls and making whores of them but no; he could not bring himself to think that  Arya had suffered that fate.

“Arya.... but his voice trailed off. He could not ask her that. He did not have the strength in him to face that truth if that was what had happened to her.

“Quit looking at me like that as if I need saving Jon. I am perfectly fine. You have a new life in front of you now, a new future. Please let me go, stop searching for that little girl you think you lost. Because you have not she is still here but..... You need to let me go, will you not do this one thing for me?” he saw Arya looking at him searching his eyes for a reply to a question he was not ready to give her the answer too.

The air clung to them both like a silent assailant stabbing through the dark. The truth of all she said slowly sinking in. Perhaps it was time for him to let go. He watched as she slowly made her way out of the tower never once looking back at him. The distance growing between them. He stood there in the darkness clenching and unclenching his fists.

 He remembered the little girl that would gladly run into his arms for him to hold her. Remember how she would always smile at him. That little girl no longer existed as he watched the place she had left behind. Perhaps he ought to let old ghosts lie.

_**Somewhere in the distance he heard a wolf howl long and sad, and another replied, just as long and sad..... It seemed he was not the only one searching for someone they had lost..............** _


	20. Chapter 20

**Bran**

So much time had been wasted. Still they would reach there before Danaerys. He knew he should not urge them to travel by night but they had no choice. Time to the Weirwood tree meant nothing. But here, being away from it all, seeing how little time they really had left to reach Winterfell he could not let despair in him. He had thought they had a week but how wrong he had been. They must carry on. It was good of the children of the forest to show Summer the quicker ways to get too Winterfell. They had done a whole weeks travelling in one day. Why they had not been shown this path when he had been travelling to Bloodraven before was beyond his understanding. Surely the threat of the others was much bigger than the threat Danaerys and her court would bring. Or was it?

The icy cold chills of winter still clung to the north, unrelenting. As if it too had come with a vengeance. Yet the promise of spring could be smelt through the earth. This is what Bran clung too. The promise of winters end, and the beginning of Spring; the promise of new life.

He looked at his human companions. They were tired but they carried on. Not arguing about travelling in the night only having an hours sleep here and there. Both had been so happy to leave the caves that it hurt Bran to realise how miserable they really must have been. How miserable being there had made them. Yet they stayed because of him. He would not let his friends continue being miserable. Once in Winterfell he will break the ties that bound them all together. He himself was not miserable being an old god but he was still young. He did not want to mesh himself with the trees. He bore on his shoulders all the wisdom of the old gods and responsibitlies that tied them to him, yet he still longed to be a boy.

How old was he now? He could not remember. Meera had told him eight years had passed, she had kept count. Eight years. Such a long time to be away from his home, his family. Sansa had been right about asking him to come home. It had been far too long since both Bran and Rickon had graced the halls of Winterfell. He had flown over to Winterfell many times and saw for himself the hard work Jon had been doing to restore their family home, but seeing it from a birds eyes are quite different to seeing them with his own.

He looked towards the night skies. The moon shined brightly in the skies, illuminating the path that laid before them. White sheets of snow covered the ground, wrapping the earth in a frozen blanket. He watched as a black raven soared ahead of them. They had left the wall quietly behind them without being seen, thanks to a dear friend by the name of Samwell Tarly. As the raven soared higher and higher, he could see that they were not far from Winterfell itself. He hoped Sansa had reached out to Tormund, and that she had relayed the message to Arya, about Aegon. _She must know!_

Coming back to the presence he could sense Summer was tense. Merging with his wolf, Bran could hear the sound of hooves. But that was not all. He could hear voices being carried by the wind. He listened intently then Summer was off. Bounding through the long grass, chasing a familiar scent. He ran and ran as fast as his legs would carry him until he came hurtling towards a monstrous great black shadow. The black shadow hurtled to the ground but leaped back up to look at its assailant. Both wolves squared each other up, and then a familiar voice rang in Summers ear.

“Hello bran” came the voice of the woman, and summer nuzzled next to the woman’s hand, and Bran opened his eyes. _Osha! They were not far._

“Hordor?” Bran looked up at Hordor, and smiled, than he looked at Meera who was also confused by Summers sudden sprint away from them.

“Bran?” was all she said searching his eyes. _He loved her eyes._

“It is Osha, she is travelling with Rickon and Shaggy dog. They are heading towards Tormunds house. They are not far away. We shall reach them as the morning rays begin to hit the earth”, he says smiling. And Hordor just says “Hordor”, as they carry on forwards.

This time he felt there pace had quickened. The urgency to meet up his little brother was pounding in his heart. Rickon had been a mere baby only two years of age, when the burning of Winterfell had happened and they had to split up. His brother was more of a wildling now then a prince but Osha had never let him forget where he came from. Who his parents were and what had happened. Why the pack had scattered, and remained apart for so long.

He had kept an eye on all of his pack whilst he had been with the children of the forest. Through the eyes of the raven he had watched Sansa struggle silently with the truths of how she had betrayed father, and the rest of the north men; killing the man who had conspired to hurt her family Petyr Baelish. She had remained in Kings Landing for a while with Jon, but had decided it was time to go home. After Bran spoke to Jon, he agreed that Sansa should not be there on her own. They had devised that he was to go to help with the repairs of Winterfell. Sansa was delighted and so was Jon to an extent. But Bran knew he still searched for Arya. The reluctance to leave Kings Landing in the hope she was still somewhere in Westeros. He understood Jon’s feelings for Arya more than Jon could. But it was not his place to say.

He knew where Arya was, and sadly there were no old gods or Weirwood trees where she had gone. But he had recognised her when she chanced upon the gods wood in Kings landing. He had not recognised the girl that stood before him. Her face was different but she cried. He had never seen someone cry so much. When she touched the face of the tree he instantly felt her. The blood that was coursing through her veins. _The blood of the wolf_. She carried the north on her, and he saw. Saw who this girl was. Saw the girl who used to carry him in her arms around the crypts of Winterfell. Saw her beat him in numbers, and saw her laugh and smile with Jon. Arya he whispered, and she looked up at the face all confused. Frightened. “Don’t go” was all he said and she stayed. For a while crying till the tears ran out. He had seen everything she had been through, the reason for her return, and realised why she was crying.

“We have little time sister, for the guards will look for you here. And you must return to bravos. You will be safe there”. He had spoken the words with sadness. He did not want to her to leave, but she knew why she had to go back. But before she went he had told her everything about warging, explained to her about her wolf dreams, why she could see herself through the eyes of the cats. That she had never let go of herself, because of the ties she has with Nymeria. That the she wolf was safe.

The sounds of guards up ahead broke their connection and Arya left as quietly as a ghost.He watched as she had left, and he longed to call her back. But he could not. She had a different path top walk. A path that was much darker but would keep her safe. Bran could see the darkness taht had tied itself to his sister’s life. Yet he had seen a white light there too. For now it was tiny, as small as a seed, laying dormant buried deep within her, waiting for her to realise it. And when she does, it will slowly begin to nurture itself, until the light shone more brightly that it would be hard for her to ignore it. Difficult for her to bury it deep within her, struggle to come to terms with what it meant.. To see what had always been there. That small speck of light was the hope that flickered. It will be what will eventually bring Arya back to Winterfell.

_Jon Snow........._

Bran opened his eyes and could see the shadow of darkness lifting as the first rays of light hit his face. He had grown much tired since being away from the tree; that he drew his strength from. He looked around and Meera and Hordor had fallen asleep too. Summer was back and had laid next to him. He reached over and put his arm over the neck of summer squeezing it gently. Burying his face in Summers thick coat. He smelt of warm summer days and reminded Bran that winter shall soon pass. That hope remained for new life. That amidst all the death and pain that they had all suffered that a new pack shall rise far stronger than ever before. And no one shall dare ever to challenge them again.

Summer stirred beneath him and Bran looked up. A black shadow padded softly towards them. Green eyes never leaving his own, Bran smiled, as Shaggy dog sat beside him his tongue lolling out from his mouth. From the shadow merged a tall gangly boy, with a smile upon his face and next to him was Osha. His smile was even greater when a great big man with bright orange hair came bustling and swearing out of the trees.

“And why am I freezing my balls off standing here”, he said and Bran laughed. A sound that had not been heard for a very, very long time........


	21. Chapter 21

**No-one**

She slowly made her way back into her chambers in the darkness. She was not at all surprised to find Nymeria lying on her bed with Ghost. They were so big now they both took the whole bed. She smiled. They looked as if they belonged together. Walking towards both of them she gently places a kiss on each of their heads. Then she went to her tub which had been graciously filled with water. She was glad it was still hot, when she had returned, dipping her hand into the water. She closed her eyes and slowly began to take her clothes off. She was glad Jon had not made her wait to long in the tower. That he saw the flashes and was intrigued.

Her plan had worked perfectly. He rose to the bait and challenged her although she was surprised about the way he had felt about being here. She never had intended to make him feel like he had not belonged. It hurt her to know that he was hurting. That all the pain he was feeling was because of her, but she had no choice.

Standing naked in her chambers she slowly put one foot into the tub of water and then the next. Slowly she lowered her whole body into the water, letting the warm wetness wrap itself to her. Closing her eyes she just sat in silence. The water was so warm she plunged herself in more. Letting her head go down into the water, then bringing it back up.

The hole in her chest where her heart had once been hurt even more. Saying the things that she had said to Jon hurt her more then she would ever let him know. As much as she had tried to ignore it, she knew there was truth in what she had spoken. Saw it dawning on Jons face too. He needed to hear it, as much as she needed to say it. They both had changed so much. How could she tell him that she no longer saw him as her brother, and that she no longer loved him as such.

Their lives had been much simpler when they were young. If she had any problems Jon would be the first person she would seek. He had this way, she used to think that perhaps Jon was magic, but he had this way of just smiling at her and the fear in her heart would just disappear. All her worries would drift away as he would hold her in his arms, or muss her hair. She never felt afraid when she had Jon. For there was nothing to fear.

She used to love the way he carried her in his arms, and tell her stories or teach her how to fight. He would even wipe her tears if someone had said something hurtful. She thought that they would always be together. That Jon would always be by her side, fighting her fears away with the strength of his smile alone.

 But these had just been some silly little girl’s dreams. Where Sansa dreamt of knights and princes and princesses her dreams were of learning to fight, of becoming the best. She dreamt of entering a tourney under a disguise and wins all the men. And when it came to reveal herself she would lift up her mask and show them all it was her. She had won. She knew the rest would be shocked but she would not care. For in the crowd she knew one person who would be proud of her. Who would be smiling even if the rest weren’t.  And she would have done it all for him; just to see his smile.

_Stupid dreams._

They did not belong to her. These had been the dreams of someone who had not lost anything. Who had not watched her father beheaded for crimes he had not committed. They belonged to a girl who had not seen her brother Robs’ head replaced by Grey winds. They belonged to the girl who had not seen her lady mother dead floating in a river, naked. They belonged to some silly girl, with mud on her dress and a nest of tangles crowned upon her head.

She put her head back in the water and a few seconds later resurfaced to the top. Sitting in the darkness she contemplated about the revelations that she had spoken to Jon about. She had meant every word when she had said he was no longer part of her pack, for he wasn’t. How could he be both? She spoke the truth when she told him she loved Jon Snow. How much she was not willing to share. He had chosen who he wanted to be with, and it was not her.

Jon Targaryean was a stranger to her; a stranger who shared the same colour eyes as hers. A stranger who shared the same face of the man she loved and still loves. A man who she is willing to forsake everything for, if he would just ask. But she knew he would never. He was a man in love she could see it in his eyes. Sadly that love was not for her.

Perhaps it is best this way, thinking to herself; as she drags herself out of the bath now taking a deep breath. _After all she had a job to do._ She dried herself quickly as she could, and put on her night clothes. She looked out the window and saw that the moon had now dipped itself behind the clouds. Walking sleepily towards her bed she pulled the blankets away as much as the wolves would let her. They were too deep in their sleep to move so she scrambled in nudging them gently to give her space. She saw their bodies move as one and thought it would be a shame to part them. _At least they had one another, unlike their human counterparts._

Resting her wary head on the pillow she allowed herself one more thought of Jon Targaryen. A Targaryen! Who would have thought? The way he had fought her today, pushed her against the wall and leaned into her. She had felt his breath on her, his lips almost touching hers. She wanted nothing more but to kiss him then, but she could not. She had come this far, to show weakness now would be an insult to all her years of training. But gods she had wanted him. Wanted nothing more than to lace her arms around his neck and wrap her legs around his waist, and kiss him. Kiss him hard on the lips. To feel his stubble rub against her face; his tongue in her mouth.....

She took a deep breath and sighed. He was not hers to kiss, or to want. He was just hers to protect. Danaerys will be here before the day was out, not to mention everyone else. She wonders whether Danaerys would bring Aegon. She did not recall Sansa mentioning that he was coming too but neither had she asked.

“Aegon..... Aegon...... Aegon.......” she whispered in the night. It had been a while since she had laid eyes upon him. When they had met she had donned a new face.

 

_“Begging your pardon my lady the ship is about to enter the port you had asked to be awoken before we sink anchor”, came the voice of Salladhor Saan._

_“Oh thank you I will be out in a moment captain”, she smiled as she turned herself out of her bed. It had been a long time since she had slept on a bed with a mattress. She did not want to get up but she had a job to do. Sighing heavily she climbed out of bed, and walked over to her mirror. For the first time she looked upon her face. It was neither pretty nor ugly. Plain. It was alright. She would blend in the crowd well. Mix in with all the other people who had come to see this new king crowned._

_She quickly washed and put on her clothes then hurried outside. From the bay of the ship she could see the outline of Westeros. It had been so long. Three years she had kept away but now seeing it all brought back memories both terrible and lovely. North was not far and she ached to ask the captain to head there but deep down she knew there was no point. Her family had all been killed. She had no idea where Sansa was even if she was alive. This made the hole in her chest hurt more._

_She had to snap out of it. If she became weak and unable to do her job then the kindly man will never send her back here again. Besides Mary had no family here. Mary was an orphan who had committed suicide because her father had tried to sell her to a man. She was the same age as her, and that made her feel sad. It made her miss her father._

_As the ship drew closer the ship’s captain came and stood next to her. “She is beautiful to look at is she not”? He asks not taking his eyes off the approaching city._

_“She is” was all she replied._

_“Have you ever been to Westeros my dear?” she looked up at him. There was a kindness to his face. Though a pirate he was not a ruthless man. And he did not mean any harm in questioning her. He was just being polite._

_“No, this is my first and perhaps last time”, she said as truthfully as she could. For the next time she will not be Mary, if the kindly man would send her again. She looked back at the city, and Salladhor went back to shouting at his men. They were close now. She could hear the city come alive. People were shouting, bells were ringing, and a crowd was gathering near the gates of Kings Landing.  It was a good day. Although cold, it was still fairly warm. Once they had reached port she thanked each of the men saying their names back to them. When she came to Salladhor Saan she simply said “I have a friend who will be seeking passage on your ship this evening, please let her aboard” and he smiled. His white gleaming teeth shining brightly then the sun._

_“Does your friend have a name sweet dear?”_

_“Her name is Arry, and she will carry a coin” showing him hers. He bowed his head, and she said “Valar Margulis”._

_“Valar Dohaeris” he replies. It would be the last time he would see Mary._

_She climbed off the ship, and made her way into the city blending in with the already bustling crowd. She let the crowd push her, this way and that until she reached a wagon that would be carrying fresh roses and food into the castle gates. It had stopped because one of the wheels had slightly come off so was pulled to the side of the roads, whilst the driver she saw went to the nearest blacksmiths shop. She quickly and quietly crept into the back of it and waited patiently._

_She heard the man come back and swearing gruffly. After a few banging’s of the hammer and the shaking of the wagon it began to ride again. Through the gap of the sheet that was placed around the wagon she could see crowds and crowds of people following the wagon. They had all come to get a glimpse of this king. Once reaching the gates she was allowed in easily enough._

_She knew they had time before the wagon reached the kitchens so she sat as quietly as she could remembering exactly how she was going to do what she was. It was rather easy really. She had brought a satchel with her and an exact replica of a goblet that the new king would  use to drink from after his speech. She had smeared the poison all around the inside of the cup so that when the drink was poured the poison itself will seep into the drink. And the moment the goblet touched his lips and he drank the poison he would feel the effects straight away, no one would know until too late that it was the cup that had been switched with poison all over it and not the drink. Simple. And whilst everyone looked on in horror at this false king she would quietly slip away. No one would even notice her being there. It was perfect._

_The coronation was not to begin until high noon anyway which was strange she thought. Usually they take place first thing but she did not care. It had worked out better for her. The wagon had stopped and she could hear the man get off the wagon and talk to someone. With the smells that had been filling her nostrils she knew she was at the entrance of the kitchens. Slowly getting out she made her way casually through the kitchens._

_It was that busy and stuffy in there no one had noticed her. In fact they had not even once glanced at her. She hurried along moving things here and there, looking about the place as if she had been here all the while. She learnt the names of the kitchen staff and had to keep reminding them hers, and that she was the daughter of the proctor who had died recently. Everyone knew of the proctor, but not well enough to question whether he had a child or not. It was fun and games after that. She had easily switched the goblet that was on a tray already to be placed by the king’s side. Ready to leave until one of the kitchen staff said they were short of a serving girl, and someone had said she could do it. Damn it! she had thought but there was no way out of it. If she made an excuse it will draw attention. So she played along._

_She had easily made friends with a few of the serving girls. They giggled and laughed so much she wanted to punch them, they were so annoying, talking about how good looking the new king was even though he rarely smiled. How his brother looked more like prince Rhaegar then his half brother did. Surprised that the regent Danaerys did not make Prince Aegon they called him king, seen as he was born before King Jon Targaryen._

_“He is of the north you know?” the first girl whispered to her as they were headed to the great hall._

_“Oh” was all she said._

_“Yes a bastard would you believe. His birth had been a secret and kept a secret from the whole of the kingdom in fear of what the late King Robert would have done” she whispered._

_“Really” was all she said._

_“Lucky enough to be taken in by one of those noble houses from the north. A strange folk them. Karstark or something like that, I cannot remember” said the second girl. Mary had stopped listening. The girl carried on and on. “And then they made him join the nights watch poor lad, so young. Caste away like he was filth. The mutiny that took place was the best thing that happened to him. Defeated the Others, what a hero........”_

_“How much further is the great hall, surely we would have been there by now?” Mary asks. It had not been that long a walk to the hall when she had come here before with her father._

_The two serving girls that stood by her just giggled, and Mary had to refrain from rolling her eyes and telling them to shut up. They were such girls!_

_“Ohhh isn’t someone eager to lay their eyes upon our new king?” said the first girl. They both began to giggle again._

_Mary forced a smile, and said as shyly as she could “well, I just wanted to see him that is all”, and the girls giggled. Mary had to fight the urge not to take Needle out and stab them both in the hearts. Stupid girls._

_“We are almost there, we want to show you something Mary”, came the first girls voice. Mary had recognised where they were. They were outside the Kings chambers. Why the hells were they there? These girls were so stupid obviously the king would not be here. He was downstairs in the great hall, being coronated._

_“Why are we here?” she asked her patience running low._

_“Shhhh” said the second girl, “Listen. Can you hear it?” she asks giggling._

_“Hear what?” she asks._

_“This is where he keeps it” said the second girl. Marys head began to hurt._

_Struggling a smile she asks “keeps what?”_

_“The beast.” She whispers._

_“The beast?” Mary replies now turning back. Stupid, stupid girls._

_“No, no, you have to go see it we dare you”, says the second girl. Running to her, and holding her arm, pulling Mary back._

_“If there was a beast in there then there would be guards here too outside guarding it” she replies. “And why would the king need a beast he has dragons” she says as if all this was absurd._

_“The beast is his. It came with him from the North”, the second girl says, almost a whisper. “Listen” and Mary lets her guide her back to the door. She puts her ear to the door but could not hear anything._

_“ I still cannot hear anything” she says._

_“That is because he is a silent beast. Makes no sound when he kills. You won’t even know he is coming. Ferocious beast, belongs in the wild”, says the first girl._

_“Well if he is so ferocious why is here? And I do not even believe you anyways. You’re just saying it to scare me”._

_“Well if you don’t think there is any one in go in and see for yourself” said the second girl now cross. “Unless of course you’re scared” she said giving Mary a gentle push. She could feel her heart racing now. If she did not do as these girls would say they may not provide her with an alibi, and if she killed them it would piss the kindly man off. So she said “ very well, but the door is.....” and before she could finish her sentence the first girl held the door open and the second pushed her in, slamming the door shut. She could hear them giggle and run off, as she lay on the floor. “Bloody great Mary!” She thought to herself. She slowly pulled herself up and stood with her face to the door. She went to turn the knob on the door when she heard a soft growl from behind her._

_Turning around slowly she saw the beast was right next to her. Bigger then she was. She looked up at the red eyes that shone like two rubies and the white fur that bristled. Smelt his breath hot on her face and saw his teeth bared._

_“Ghost” was all she said. All she needed to say. The wolf looked at her more intently now. He sniffed her, and she stood still, but her tears ran down her face. “Ghost is it really you?” she says. As the wolf licks her face. She wraps her arms around his huge neck, as she buries herself in his fur._

_“You know it’s me don’t you boy, I know I look different but oh gods I thought you had perished. Like Jon....Jon, if your here then Jon.... Jon Targaryean” suddenly she recalled what the girls had said. He was from the North, a bastard, some noble house took him in. Spent time on the wall, fought the others a real hero Jon. How could it be him? It made no sense. Surely it could not he had died. But if Ghost was here, in the kings room then that could only mean Jon was the King. Her Jon. Jon Snow. Her head began to spin, as she began to process everything. But he was bastard. How?_

_She heard the horns being blown then. The new king was going to make his speech and then drink.... drink form the goblet of kings. Only it was not the real goblet. It was the one she had switched. The one smeared with poison._

_“Ghost”, she says looking more intently at the wolf now. “ Please I know you understand, Jon is in trouble, I have done a terrible thing I did not know it was him Ghost please you must, I’m so sorry”, and the wolf stood back and growled. She looked up at him “yes Ghost you have to go to Jon, the goblet he is about to drink from is smeared with poison knock the glass to the floor... save him Ghost please”, and she opens the door freeing the beast. He leaps passed her never looking back. She watches him run, becoming a white blur as her eyes fill with tears and she sits on the floor. She had almost killed Jon. He was alive. He never died. The rumours.... they had all been true. Her Jon was still alive._

_She could hear the screams and thought perhaps Ghost had not arrived there in time. As she slowly made her way out of the room, she walked mindlessly down the hallway. Behind her she could her more screams, and people shouting “the beast, the beast!” and then “save the king!” but she carried on walking.  She finally made it to the great hall and saw Sansa knelt beside Jon Targaryean as he lay on the floor. Guards were circling Ghost. Danaerys was ordering everyone out of the hall, and people were pushing past her but she continued to walk straight to the podium were Jon now lay.  She could hear him breathing, and his eye lids fluttering, as Sansa held him close._

_“I need a Maetser in here now!” shouted the regent Danaerys.” And get everyone out of here now. They are spooking Ghost” she shouted once more. A guard shook her by the elbow, and she pulled her arm away._

_“Hey!” he shouted back to her but she ran out of the hall. She ran past people, pushing them out of the way. What had she done? She did not know where she was until she saw the face of the Weirwood tree; she sat down beside it and cried, touching the face of the Weirwood tree._

_She was surprised when she heard her voice being said. Not Mary’s but hers. Arya it had said. it was Bran. She was sacred at first but she listened. Bran her little brother who she used to carry in her arms. He was now an old god. He had told her both him and Rickon had survived, explained to her about her wolf dreams. He was the one now calming her down. She listened to him explain everything. It broke her heart when he said she had to go back to bravos, which she would be safe there but it made sense. The guards were still shouting she could hear so in front of Bran she changed her face. A face that belonged to Arry, and walked quietly out of the god’s wood._

_Arry saw guards run here and there trying to push people out of the gates. The whole castle seemed to come alive with people rushing back and forth. In the midst of it all she saw a little tiny black cat sitting quietly staring straight at her._

_“Bran?” she asked and the cat just looked at her intently, for a few seconds._

_“Meowwwwww” it replied and the cat wondered off. Arry followed. They both ran down the courts, and then down and down and down they went. She realised instantly where they were. Down by the vaults. Only this time all the skulls of the dragons had been removed. She followed the cat further and further into the vaults, until she got to the secret passage that would lead her out of the castle. She needed to be quick. Tucking her head down, she followed the cat. Until they got near a tiny hole, in which she would need to crawl into the hole to get out. She knew exactly where this hole would lead her to, but she had no choice. She had to get out of kings landing, and fast._

_Making herself as tiny as she could, she crawled down the hole, until it led straight to shallow waters. Scraping her knees and elbows along the way she managed to get out of the castle without a problem. Now all she had to do was to go down to the docks, and hope that the ship was still waiting in the docks for her._

_Arry made her way down to the docks slowly and saw that the ship was there! The closer Arry walked to it, the stranger everything seemed._

_‘Look closer, not all is what it seems’ came the voice of Syrio. Arry boarded the ship quietly, noting no one was there accept for one man.  He was standing with his back to her. His long silvery hair blowing in the winds._

_“Who are you? I do not recall the captain saying we were taking any one with us” she says carefully. It was to quiet and she did not like the look of the man as he turned around to face her. His eyes were the shade of purple, and his skin looked like it had been kissed by the sun. He had a striking silvery thin beard which formed around his jaw line and mouth; all the way to his chin._

_He looked at her up and down and smiled. “The captain? I do not need the captain to give me permission to board his tiny ship” he said walking towards her now._

_“Then what are you doing on his ship?” she asks._

_“I could ask you the same thing my dear. What are you doing on an abandoned ship?” he inquires._

_“it is not abandoned, the captain and his crew will be here in a while, they have gone to get some fresh mead for the journey home”, Arry said, secretly hoping the captain did not return any time soon. She watched the stranger as he came in very close next to her. She could smell his breathe on her skin, and saw the way his eyes darted from her face to her body. It made her skin crawl, but she remained still. Lowering her eyes like a good servant would._

_“And you would know this because....? He said squinting his eyes at her._

_“Because they sent me back to go down the hull and to check how many barrels we had left that were not empty”, Arry says as if she had really been here to do this. Arry could tell by looking at him that he was wondering whether to believe her or not._

_“Look if you are looking for passage you have to ask the captain he will be here in a short while, but if you do not mind me asking, why someone as yourself would want to board a merchants boat. You seem quite fancy. You could hire any ship you wanted”. The man looks at her and smiles._

_“My dear, I do not want to board this ship”, he laughs. It was not a kind laugh but not a cruel one either. Just then a few guards run to the ship, past her. “Prince Aegon, the king is asking for you immediately”, so this was Aegon, came Arry’s first thought. Jon’s half brother. Jon was miles better than him. He would never laugh at her or look down on her, Arry thought. Then her second thought was he is alive. Jons alive. Ghost saved him. She wanted to laugh and cry at the same time._

_“He is awake? Good let us go, I have much to ask him” he says and with that he goes to leave the boat. But then turns around smiling at Arry._

_“I have a feeling that this will not be our last meeting”, and walks off. Arry did not know what to make of that. If he was not Jons’ brother she would have gladly introduced him to Needle. But all she could think of and care about as he walked away was Jon was alive, and she sat down and cried till the tears refused to come out....................._

The morning came too quickly for Arya’s liking. As she had struggled most of the night to get comfortable in her own bed; thanks to Ghost and Nymeria. She turned around in her bed and realised both had disappeared. She quickly got out of bed, and walked over to the window. The castle guards were all suited up, and she could see everyone was running either here or there getting things ready outside.

The snow had started to fall softly to the ground now. It all looked so beautiful. She wanted nothing more than to run out and try to catch the flakes, like she had once done in another life. Instead Arya put her hand out and let the flakes fall into her hand. They melted as soon as they kissed her palm.

“I want to make sure the roads are clear as far as you can make them. My aunt will be here soon” she turns to see Jon standing just below her windows shouting to some guard. He stops and stares up. Their eyes meet. Grey on grey, both stood frozen. Her palm still outstretched catching the flakes. Her breathe catches in her throat and she quickly retreats back inside. Shutting the windows, she closes her eyes with her back against the window. The stirring in the pit of her stomach started once again. He looked so handsome. His black curls blew with the wind, his skin flushed with coldness. The blackness of his cloak draped heavily on his shoulders. She wanted nothing more than to run to him, and drape her arms around him; to kiss his lips.

Arya shook her head. What was happening to her? These feelings for Jon had to stop, as she quickly made her way to the basin and washed ready to break her fast. She looked at her clothes and wondered what she should wear. There was nothing in her wardrobe that she found appropriate to wear. As she sifted through her clothes throwing them on her bed she rolled her eyes. None of these would do. There was only one thing left to do. She was not happy about this as she walked out her room and down the hall.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry this one took a while..... it became a lot longer then i had originally planned.....


	22. Chapter 22

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry this took soo long. but thankyou for being patient! once again sorry! hope it was worth the wait! :)

**Sansa**

She could not believe it, but here they both were. Arya had barged into her room with all urgency that for a moment Sansa’s heart had ripped with fear until Arya asked her what she had. At first she just stood there opening and closing her mouth. _Had she heard right? Was this Arya? Arya who never wore dresses unless she really had to. No one had said she had too, so what had gotten over her now?_

“Well” Arya had stood there looking at her. Biting her lip.

“Of course, yes of course Arya I have a dress you could wear. In fact I have plenty. Take which ever you like”, was the only response she could give her. The only coherent response. What was going on? Was she dreaming? She had never in a million years thought that her sister would come to her like this asking for a dress! A Dress! For goodness sake. If mother was here she would have fainted, Sansa was sure of it.

 She sat on her own bed and watched in sheer silence and amazement as she watched her little sister go through her dresses. Tossing one after the other on the bed, tusking and humming. Sansa watched as Arya tried one dress on then the other placing it near her front then looking in the mirror, all the while biting her lip. Every few seconds she would curse which made Sansa whine slightly in the inside but she held her silence. Sansa could still not believe what she was witnessing.

_A dress!_

They had both sat in her room for almost an hour, Arya asking Sansa her opinion, on what colour suited her, would the dress have the right fit, if she could ask one of the other ladies to fit it for her? Sansa in return answering as well as she could, all the while thinking in her head ‘a dress, she really wants a dress’.

“The green one looked nice on you”, she piped in looking over at Arya, trying to read her response. If this was some practical joke now was not the day. Arya just glared at her then looked back at the dress then bit her lip.

“I do not know sister. I am not very good at this, as you can tell”, she says residually, as she places her hands on her hips and bites her lips. “Which one will you wear?” she asks Sansa and for a moment Sansa is confused. Arya had never taken an interest in anything Sansa did, let alone wore.

“Which one? Err.... well I thought I would wear the Royal blue dress. The one draped over the chair. You know because it is a royal colour, and royalty are gracing Winterfell’s, walls in a short while”, she said half smiling all the while trying not to show the worry that was squirming around in her stomach.

She watches Arya roll her eyes, then collapse on the bed, next to her. “Royalty has been at our home for quite some time, or did you forget that Jon was king?” Arya said with a bored tone to her voice. Looking at the dress nearest to her.

“Yes, but it is Jon, Arya. He is still the same person he was that you knew back then. If you would just talk to him, you would see......” but she was cut off.

“No Sansa, he is not only Jon. He is a Targaryean. A king of the whole of fucking Westeros. He is not just Jon anymore” she says the last bit more silently. _As if to no one._ Getting up she picks up the yellow dress and walks to the mirror, placing it on her front and looking back at her reflection, then pulling a face.

“I know who he is Arya. I have been with him for the past six years.....” Sansa watches Arya’s hand freeze only for a second, but then she continues and says “yes you have. Sorry Sansa I am just baffled on what to wear. I want to look my best you know? Did you say Aegon was going to be coming?” Sansa just stares at her, as she witnesses Arya getting shy! She was blushing! What the hell was going on? Why was she blushing?

“Err... I.... I do not know Arya, sorry I just” and then she remembered what Bran had said to her. She had completely forgotten to tell her what bran had told her to say. Oh well Arya has mentioned it anyways, so in a way they have both spoken about it.

Clearing her throat she says “I am not sure. Sorry the letter never said”, and watches Arya’s reaction. But there was not one. She just simply shrugged and picked up another dress, and walked back to the mirror.

_What was going on_? Sansa silently sat and watched Arya try dress after dress until she decided to leave her to it. This was taking far too long, and she herself had far too much to do.

She went and checked each of the rooms, making sure all the rooms had been well tidied. She went into Bran’s old room, and her heart felt heavy. He said that he would arrive before Danaerys, but .... now she was not sure any more. It had taken her almost all morning to go around checking the rooms.

 She hurried outside spotting Jon in the yard. “Oh Jon, I mean your highness you’d never guess what?” she said catching up to him panting hard. “What?” he said still looking out towards the gate?

“Jon they will not be here till near noon, so we do not have to wait out here. Come let us go in”, she says more gently placing her arm in his. He found it odd that she would show such affection but he let her take him back to the kitchens. It was warm in there.

 They both sat at the kitchen table and the maids had begun to plate up their lunch. Once the table had been laid the maids left the kitchens as Jon and Sansa ate in silence.

“I thought you had something to tell me?” Jon said as he took a mouthful of hot stew.

“Oh yes I had almost forgotten. Well this morning as I was leaving my chambers I bumped into Arya, well actually Arya bumped in to me ----“,

“Sansa please if this is about Arya I do not want to hear it. In fact I do not want to hear any more talk of her please” he said, grabbing a loaf of bread and tearing at it to dunk in his stew.

“Jon...... I just wanted to tell you that.................” she did not have a chance to finish her sentence for there was loud shouting from outside. Jon rose from the table. “What the seven hells?”He said as he made his way out to the gates where all the commotion was coming from.

One of the guards hurried towards him. “Your highness, your lady, there are some strange people at the gates demanding to see you both at once. One of the men is the lord commander of the nights watch, Tormund Gaintsbane, and well the others......” he said.

“The others?” Jon said as he continued to walk towards the gates.

“They claim to be the lords of Winterfell, a gangly lad, and a cripple”, both Jon and Sansa stood rooted to the ground.

“Bran!” they said together. As they rushed passed the guards Jon shouted “open the gates!” and at once the gates were opened.

Two great hulking shadows walked in as the gates opened. The men were no strangers to dire wolves, but these were neither Nymeria nor Ghost. One of the wolves fur was thick and grey and its eyes shone golden, whilst the other was black and snarled snapping its jaws at anyone who came to close. Its eyes shone like green emeralds.

Behind them walked Tormund Gaintsbane, along with a small girl who held a spear. Then another lady walked behind them with a gangly looking lad, who looked so much like Rob, Sansa could feel the tug at her heart. The last to enter was a huge man carrying a young lad.

“Bran” came Sansa’s voice in a sob. _They had arrived just like Bran had said he would_.  Sansa could not believe what she was seeing. But at last they were here. She hugged them both as tightly as she could as they all went into the great hall.

“You must all be starving; the cooks will bring you some warm stew from the kitchens. Rickon, Bran how are you both”, she hugged each one in turn and started to cry.

“It’s ok we are hecre now Sansa”, Rickon said looking at bran, then back at Sansa. Rickon had been just a baby when they had all left from Winterfell. It would have been difficult to remember any of them. That thought made Jon sad.

“Oh Rickon look how much you have grown. Last time I saw you. Well you were just this small”, she made a gesture with her hands showing how small he had been. That had made him smile.

“Goodness you look so much like Rob doesn’t he Jon?” she said turning to Jon, and looking at him. Jon on his part just nodded. It was like he was seeing a younger version of Robb; it near enough broke his heart.

“Well Jon your majesty how are you keeping?” Tormund asks with a smile on his face.

“Good Tormund dear friend. You? How are things fairing at the wall?” Jon asked him while embracing him.

“Hahaha! Asking me about the wall as if you give a damn Jon. If you did you would have come and seen it by now”, he said with a hint of humour in his voice and truth.

 “You all can talk about who should have done what later. Let us all get something warm down us. You all must be hungry. Bran?” Sansa says looking at bran.

“I am alright, just a little tired, and hungry” he says smiling wearily.

“Right then everyone sit and I will plate some more stew.” Sansa says.

“Hordor?” asks Hordor to bran and everyone turns to the half giant.

“Yes Hordor we eat now”, says bran. And the big man places Bran down gently on a chair and pulls a chair out next to him. The rest of them sit and they all eat. Sansa could still not believe her eyes. She looked at Bran then at Rickon. If only Arya was here now. She would have been over the moon to see both her younger brothers here.

“Where is Arya?” asks Bran.

“Yes where is this Arya I have heard so much of?” asks Tormund.

“She’s out I think, one of the guards had seen her leave. Something about the wolves”, Sansa says carefully.

“Ah” says Tormund and she sees him glance at Jon. Jon just kept shovelling food into his mouth. He felt awkward she could sense it. _But why?_

They all ate in silence after that. Once everyone had their fill, she watches Jon and Tormund go off outside again, while Rickon, Osha and Meera wondered the grounds and Bran was taken back to his old chambers with her following. She needed to speak to him.

She watched as Hordor placed Bran carefully on his old bed, with as much care as a mother would place her baby down in a crib. Her heart tugged at the tenderness the big man showed her little brother. Summer laid next to Bran his eyes watching her as she sat down next to him. She looked at him more closely, and could see how much he had changed. He still had his youth but he had grown a little rough around the edges. Carrying the burdens of the old world must have its toll, as she gently brushes a hair off his face. He smiles at her and she cries.

“Sister I am ok”, he says wearily as if sensing her worries for him.

“I know you are Bran I am just ..... Just so pleased to have you back. You look so tired, I am ashamed I asked for you to come back. You should not have had to travel this far by yourself. I did not think. Forgive me bran”, she says as she kisses his hand.

“Sister it is fine. I am just tired because it has been a while since I have been above ground” he smiles and she looks at him confused.

“Above ground?” she asks as she sees him smile.

“Oh do not worry about that now, I will tell you all later, but we must talk about Danaerys. Sansa from this moment on you must not trust anyone from her court” he days squeezing he hand.

“Oh Bran, so it’s true they are coming to take our family away again aren’t they”? She asks her heart pounding hard in her chest.

“Calm down Sansa, nothing will happen. We will not let it happen. Arya will not let it happen. You must trust her. Everything she has done, everything she is doing now is for a reason. Do not tamper with her. Let her be”, he says which only confuses Sansa more.

“Arya?” is all she manages to ask.

He sighs heavily and closes his eyes. “Whatever happens you must remember that Arya is on our side. She has always been on our side and that will not change. Towards the end you must be on her side. She will need it Sansa. She will need you and me and Rickon. She will need to know that we are on her side, and support her decisions. This is very important”, he says and opens his eyes.

“Bran what is going on?” Sansa says. None of this was making sense. Of course she was on Arya’s side. Arya was her sister. Her little sister. In fact were they all not on the same side? Her head began to hurt as she glanced at Summer then back at Bran.

“It is ok sister you may touch him. He will not hurt you he knows you are of the North. You are one of us” and Sansa smiles at him taking her hand and stroking behind Summers’ ear.

“I miss lady you know. Perhaps she would have gotten as big as Summer and the rest of them, I cannot help but wonder”, she lets a tear roll down her face. It had been a while since she had thought about Lady.

“I know you do, the dire wolves miss those who have fallen too. They feel how we feel sister”, he gives her hand a squeeze, then says “sister I must sleep now, for I have grown very tired and must seek some rest before Danaerys arrives please” he says looking up at her, and Sansa wipes her own tear away form her face and smiles getting up.

“Of course brother. Sleep well” and she tucks the blanket in to the sides as to keep the winter chill away from him. Kissing his forehead she smiles at Summer and says “watch after him”, and she turns to leave.

Her heart swelled as she closed the door behind her and made her way down to see to the others.


	23. Chapter 23

 

 

 

**Bran**

He waited till he heard the door close and the shuffle of footsteps drew further and further away, when he opened his eyes again. Slowly he sat himself up and took in his old room. Nothing much had changed. Sansa had done her best to make everything like how it was. Only it never would be. Most of it had thankfully been restored and cleaned. He thought of Ramsey Bolton and shuddered. He was glad his own dogs had feasted upon him whilst he was still alive.

He looked up at Summer and it seemed as if Summer was smiling. He could sense Summer was glad to be back. Though he was keen to meet the rest of his pack; Nymeria and Ghost. Only the four of them remained.  How sad he felt then.

 _“Ghost” Bran_ whispered and Summer looked up cocking his head to one side. He ruffled Summers ear. So Ghost was with Nymeria now.  More so he was with Arya. He had chosen. Yet his human remained clueless. The sheer significance in that had seemed to not register with the rest of his family; well the three that had remained in Winterfell at least. Well he was not about to discuss that with any of them now. It was not the right time.

 _“Arya”_ he sighed heavily into the empty room. His sister had seen and done so much, yet her trouble seemed to not have lessened. There was so much more headed her way that he at times feared for her safety and his families. He had not meant to scare Sansa but he could not tell her everything now. It was too soon. She would not be able to make sense of it. But she needed to understand, and when the time was right he hoped she would choose rightly. He hoped she would be on their side.

It would not be long till Danaerys reached Winterfell. She was no threat.  He knew that. Not on her own. Or even with her dragons. They could be easily controlled. It was the other members he was more concerned about.  They all held daggers at their back ready to strike the moment they saw weakness.

 _Daggers_ he thought. Jon was all too familiar with them, yet he still failed to see the dangers that lay ahead of him. He still chooses to not see what is there. Hopefully Arya could show him.... he hoped with a heavy heart. All had a part to play. If the dire wolves were to survive this then they must all play their parts.

He laid back down closing his eyes. Outside his window he could hear the birds sing softly to one another, he could hear the rustling of the leaves and the cold winds whooshing past his window. The leaves of the Weirwood tree were beckoning to him. In the far off distance the wind also carried another sound. A long sad sound. The children of the forest missed him. His heart grew heavy at the thought of them.

A knock on the door broke his thoughts. He knew who it was before they even entered.

“Hello little Prince, how are you?” came the voice of Osha trying not to sound tired. But he knew all too well exactly how tired she was.

“I’m fine Osha, I am glad you have come to see me. How are you fairing?” he asks opening his eyes and looking at her. “Please sit”, before she has time to answer. She sits on the chair nearest to him.

“I am ok Bran” she smiles, and he knows she is not. The illness was spreading inside her, and there was nothing that he or the children of the forest could do for her. She had asked for his help far too late, but she knew that already.

“Have you told him yet?” he asks reaching out to hold her hand. She goes to reach for him, but then stops, unsure, but he smiles and she touches his hand with hers.

“No. It is silly really. He suspects and he has asked a lot, but I.... I am struggling to find the words. Where would I begin” she says looking at Bran _. Everyone was looking for answers._

“You must tell him Osha, it would be the kindest thing to do. He needs to know. He has seen too many of his loved ones gone suddenly, if you were to do the same, then that storm inside of him would rage, and it will take over him”, he says knowing it to be true.

“I know, and I will little prince, I just..... It is stupid really. I have treated him like he was my own flesh and blood. Raised him as if there was no difference, taught him the old ways, and your ways, but....” her voice quivers, and she begins to cough. She drags a torn rag out of her pocket and puts it too her mouth. He does not need to see the red stains coming out of her mouth, to know what was there.  His heart sank. Osha had been so good to them, when she really did not need to be. At any point she could have turned against them, but she kept her word.

She went to get up and swept her hand over Bran’s head. He closed his eyes for a second then opened them.

“You will not feel any pain Osha. In the end you shall find the peace you seek, but do not leave without telling him please”, he says looking in her eyes.

“How long?” she asked holding her breathe. He hated this. It was the knowing that hurt. But try as he may he could not undo death. She had come to him far too late. He sighed heavily.

“Do you really want to know?” he asks. Hoping she would say no.

“No”, she smiles.” I just.... make sure you burn my body and scatter my ashes here in the north. I do not want to be in a tomb, free my spirit; please Bran. Do not keep me prisoner” and his heart broke just a little more. _No one wanted to be imprisoned. If they were not free in life then surely they all had the right to be free in death._

“I promise Osha”, he squeezed her hand and she placed a kiss on top of his head.

“Pleasant dreams little one. I shall go find my other little prince now”, she says and leaves him. He sighs, and holds back the tears. _What was the point being an old god if all you do is watch everyone you love die.........?_

He laid back down and closed his eyes. He had almost drifted off when he could hear another set of footsteps, and a knocking on his door. He opened his eyes again, as he heard the voice behind the door.

“May I come in?” it was a voice all too familiar. The door slowly opened and he saw Meera.

“Of course”, he said smiling more then he should have shown. He saw Meera looking at him baffled with his expression and he quickly cleared his throat. “Come in Meera, sit down”, he said gesturing to the chair beside his bed. He watched her slowly take in his old room, close the door, and then sat down on the chair.

“I am sorry Bran, I know you are very tired, I just... it feels very lonely being here”, she said and he saw the sadness in her eyes.

“Meera, you have nothing to apologise for. I am sorry to drag you back here, it must be hard for you, I am sorry”, he said looking and feeling somewhat ashamed. The last time they were all here had not been a pleasant time, and he knew she still missed Jojen. Perhaps it would be better if on the morrow after they had all been rested that he speak to Jon about arranging for Meera’s return back home. He knew Jon would not deny him, and would send this best people to accompany Meera back home. But the crannogmen were a secretive people, who did not like outsiders roaming their lands. Perhaps he should ask Jon to send for Howland Reed or the other crannogmen to accompany Meera back home. Yes this idea suited him much better.

“It is not that Bran. It is just; we have been together for so long now it feels strange to be away from you. At least this far away from you. I had forgotten how big Winterfell was”, she says smiling at him as Summer jumped off the bed and sat by Meera’s feet.  _The significance in that though had not gone unnoticed by Bran._

“It does feel strange being back here, I feel it to. There is an emptiness here that still lingers. There is no laughter no more, only bleakness”, he says even more sadly and Summer looks up at him then at Meera.

“You feel it to then?” she asked looking at him. Gods she was beautiful, he thought to himself. Losing himself in his own thoughts.

“Bran?” she said looking into his eyes.  Bran stirred from his thoughts, and caught Meera’s eyes.

“Yes, sorry Meera. I do. it will take a while for this place to feel like home to any one, and once Jon returns back to Kings landing things may feel a lot more bleaker for Sansa”, _and Arya_ _he thought_ . Remaining to keep that thought to himself.

“And Arya”, she had said it for him. Their eyes met each other’s then Meera smiled and Bran too.

“You need to rest Bran, I shall leave and go back to my chambers” she said whilst trying to get up, but Summer had conveniently shifted his whole weight on to her legs now as he lay next to her chair.

“You can stay Meera. In fact I would like it if you stayed, and it appears as if Summer does too”, he said and they both smiled. Bran lay back down, and closed his eyes.

“Me too” whispered Meera, and Bran’s heart skipped. Perhaps, just perhaps there may be hope for them yet!

As he breathed in and out, and relaxed his whole body, his third eye opened and he searched for the Raven that had perched itself on the ledge of his window. Once he took hold of the raven they were off.  Soaring high above Winterfell’s rooftops, then beyond, passed the gods wood, the markets.  They soared higher and higher and further and further into vast openness that was the north. The wind pushed against him, but he glided on through.  He saw whom he wanted to see. He gave a squawk and the person looked up and smiled at the bird. They were not alone. _Good._ Then he started to do a full circle back towards Winterfell, only this time taking the kings road. He knew Danaerys and her companions would be on this road, and he was right. There was a whole feast of them.  More than there had been when Robert had come. He had been right to suspect. They would be here just as the sun began to dip into the clouds.

He began to soar back as he spotted one of the men nearer to the front of Danaerys carriage watching him. It would not do if he got shot down. Pushing himself against the wind he flapped the huge black wings and soared higher and higher again until he could see once again the rooftops of Winterfell. The raven perched itself back on to his window and Bran closed his third eye and began to drift to sleep. He needed his strength.

They had all suffered so much. His family torn apart for so long. Innocence had been lost, the laughter had been stolen, and despair still weighed heavy on every inch of this place they had all once called home. He sighed heavily.

There was a lot to do, before he returned. He must also go down to the crypts. His mother and fathers bones had been returned to Winterfell, along with Robb’s and Grey winds. He knew nothing remained of them now but still there was something, an essence left by the bones, and he needed to feel that.  It was important. Something at the back of his mind kept niggling at him. _It was very important indeed...._


	24. Chapter 24

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i am very sorry that this chapter has taken me a very long time to write. it has been a very loooong chapter for me, but am grateful for those who have waited patiently. hope you all enjoy and once again thankyou for taking the time to read this fanfic, leave kudos and comments! enjoy :)

**Arya**

She got to the clearing all huffing and puffing; her stupid dress was already filthy, and torn. She would have a lot of explaining to do when she got back to Winterfell. It wasn’t even her dress but oh well. Arya had good reason to wear it. Although after today Sansa may not be so willing to give Arya any of her other dresses again. Arya simply shrugged her shoulders. She would find a way. If she was anything; it was being resourceful.

She watched as the two dire wolves ran ahead of her. They loved it here. She knew Nymeria had missed home as much as she had. Though looking at her and Ghost, home was not the only thing she had missed. She leaned into a tree to try and get some of her composure back. Her hair already a mess as she could feel the bits of loose strands draping over her face. She brushed them away from her face and then looked at her hands. Shit! They were filthy too, which meant her face and hair were filthy now. For goodness sake how anyone could wear a dress and still go hunting was beyond her thinking.

_“Well your sister always managed” came Septa Morden’s voice_. She had to bite her lip to hold back the tears. She had hated the old bat but she had been part of the north. Just like her, and they had killed her for it. People were cruel, she knew how cruel.  She wasn’t even a Stark but they had killed her anyway. They had killed Jorey and everybody else. Anybody who ever tried to side with the Starks. None had been spared that were not of value.

She began to breathe hard, her anger beginning to rise inside her. She could hear Ghost and Nymeria playing and wondered to herself.  If the wolves could sense danger and people who had ill intentions then why had Ghost not been able to sense who would want to harm Jon? Surely he must know? She bit her lip till it began to bleed. It made no sense to her. She watched him as he came out of the clearing, and walked towards her. His red eyes never leaving her face.

“It makes no sense Ghost. Why do you not know who is trying to harm Jon?” he growled at her, but she was not frightened. She put her hand out and he gave it a gentle push with his muzzle. She smiled at him then scratched him behind the ear.

**_“The world is full of illusions little one” came the voice of the kindly man. “You must learn to see what is real and what is not. Who speaks the truth and who does not”._ **

**_“I am trying. I am honestly. I practise every day; me and the waif.” She said almost biting her lip but stopped herself instantly._ **

**_“And you are getting good at it but you still have a long way to go, you still fail to see”, he said, and she looked up at him but he had vanished. An illusion. She had completely failed to see it for what it was. She had failed._ **

 She watched as Ghost turned towards the clearing and they both saw Nymeria. She came towards them both. She was beautiful and strong. A force of nature to be reckoned with. Every bit of the north coursed through her veins. From her Arya drew the strength that she needed. She too was of the North. They all were. Even Jon and she would not let anything happen to Jon. Even if it meant giving her life. She would protect him. But she was not alone this time. Nymeria and Ghost stood with her.

“I need you both” she whispered to the two dire wolves who watched her now.  A huge black raven squawked in the tree above her and she stared at it for a few seconds then smiled. Turning back to the dire wolves she said “we all have a part to play, and I will need your help to play the part that I must. Please” was all she said as the two dire wolves just looked at her and sat down beside her. She knew they understood what she was asking. She looked up and saw that the raven had gone.

  _Bran................... she was not alone. Not this time._

_This time she had her pack. The dire wolves will rise again._

Nymeria’s ear twitched and Ghost stood up to sniff the air. A smile creeped up on Arya’s face. It was time.  “Bring him to me Ghost, Nymeria stay”, and both wolf and girl looked as Ghost ran from the clearing into the thickness of the forest.  Nymeria looked up at her and nudged her hand with her nose.

“Remember what your part is Nymeria. Ghost will be fine. I will not let anything happen to him I promise”, she said. And the wolf lay down by her as she sat on the floor, covering herself up with more dirt. Sansa was going to kill her, as she pulled at the tear in her dress making it bigger. She then tore the sleeve of the dress at the shoulder. Then getting up quickly and looking at Nymeria she said “this will hurt me but don’t worry I have not gone mad”, and she whacks her arm hard against the trunk of the tree. Blinding pain stung her arm but she did not scream.  Nymeria growled at her. “Shush Nymeria, I am fine do not worry” she said trying her best to smile at her wolf. To reassure her.

Ten minutes had passed. Her lip was well and truly bleeding now, which was good. But where was Ghost? Perhaps he went back home. Shit that would belly up her plan completely. She sensed Nymeria becoming agitated, something was coming. She could feel it too. Good. She was ready. Clinging on to her arm, she had hoped she had not broken it. It was beginning to bruise quite quickly and nicely, not to mention swell up slightly. She wriggled her fingers just to make sure she had not broken it. She needed her arms. Both of them. It did not feel broken. She knew what broken felt like thanks to the kindly man. This, she knew for certain was not broken.

She sat down and began to cry. Thinking of all the people she had lost, thinking of her mother and father. Would they have been proud of her if they could see her now? See the woman she had become. Nymeria playing her part came and lay close to her, though her eyes looked towards the clearing. Where Ghost had left. She sat and sobbed till she heard the rustling of leaves, and a twig being snapped under some ones foot. At last Ghost had arrived. She waited till she heard a familiar voice ask if she was alright, then she looked up.

Ghost padded towards her and sat next to Nymeria. “Oh do not come any closer, or else I......” but her voice trailed off as she saw the man look at her more closely. His eyes taking in her face, then at her torn dress. He was tall and his long silver hair was tied at the back in a low pony tail. His eyes took her in, a concern sweeping across his face. He then looked towards Nymeria, as the she wolf too eyed him up suspiciously.

“It is ok my lady you have nothing to fear. I will not harm you”, he said coming closer, his eyes not leaving her face. “You must be Lady Arya Stark?” he asked as he knelt in front of her.

She looked up at him. Her eyes wide with shock and fear.  “How.... how do you know who I am?” she asked bewildered. Trying to scramble away from him but failing.

“Only the Starks have dire wolves. And you have two by your side. One of which belongs to my dear brother ”, he said getting closer to her,  whilst ruffling Ghost’s ear.

She looked at him more intently now. Wiping the tears off her face, she tried to stop her sobbing. “Your brother? I..... forgive me, my prince I did not realise, oh my, I....” she broke off into another sob.

He hurried to her side more quickly putting an arm around her shoulder, and she flinched. Nymeria sat up and glared at the prince.

“I mean no harm to her I promise” he said raising both his hands to Nymeria whilst he spoke to her. Nymeria gave him a quick sniff then lay back down on the ground.

“Can you tell me what happened?” he asked looking at her.

 She stared back at him, his eyes held a softness in them that she had not noticed before. He was concerned about her. _How odd she thought to herself_ then replied “I..... My prince I was out with Ghost and Nymeria, when they went off, they must have smelt deer, and well I had forgotten how quickly one could get lost here. I began to panic, but then I heard some men, and I thought they would help but..... But.....” Arya’s voice trailed off.

“My goodness, did they hurt you Lady Stark” he said his voice changing in tone. Glancing quickly again at her torn dress, her bloodied lip, and swollen arm.

“I....” she looked in his eyes, again the tears rushed out. “No luckily Nymeria came before any of them..... Any of them...could........” again she broke down and sobbed. She felt Aegon put his arm around her shoulder, holding her tight.

“Can you walk Lady Arya Stark?” he asked. She looked up at him as if she had not heard the question. Frowning she replied “yes.... yes I think I can”, she tried to get herself up, but the pain in her arm stung sharply causing her to wince. Nymeria once again shot up and stood by her side glaring at Aegon.

“Here if you put your arm around my shoulder you can lean your weight onto me. My horse is not far away”, he said smiling at her sympathetically.

“Thank you my prince, you are to kind”, she said smiling back at him the best she could. Aegon went to hold her arm, but she winced with pain again.

“Oh god, you must get that seen to at once. It may be broken. Did they do that to you?” he asked more angrily. She watched as his jaws tightened. He was angry..... _How odd._

“I....it was so I could not get away that easily”, she sobbed and he held her to his chest.

“It is ok now lady Arya they cannot harm you now, and rest assured if I ever find them they will never harm you or another woman for the rest of their miserable lives”, he said more angrily as he continued to carry her weight as they walked to where his horse was.

Nymeria and Ghost padded in front of them.  The horse that he had spoken of was a black stallion, which stood there proud until he caught a glimpse of Ghost and Nymeria. He began to back up and neigh, but Aegon managed to hush it calmly with his voice. Aegon helped her gently up the horse then came and sat behind her taking the reins.

She felt that she should make small talk with him but was unsure what to say. “I am so sorry prince Aegon, because of me your journey has taken a detour” she said sobbing.

“Nonsense, I am just glad that Ghost found me. I would have not been able to sleep if you had gone missing again lady Arya. Not to mention the hell my brother would stir up if he realised you were missing again. I do not think the whole of Westeros would be able to stand his mood”, he said smiling at her.  Her chest tightened at the thought of Jon, but just as quickly had she thought of him he disappeared from her thoughts and she composed herself.

“Please call me Arya, I insist” she says leaning into his hard chest.

“Only if you call me Aegon. The prince thing gets too much. To be honest I have never been one to like titles.” he said smiling as they rode out of the forest.

This was a side to him that she had not seen before. It confused her slightly. The few times they had met he had behaved rudely towards her. Perhaps he only reserved his rudeness for the lower class. Again Arya thought he was nothing like Jon.  As they rode in silence she thought of the time she had met him second. He had not been alone that time. He was travelling with Jon and Sansa too. They had met in old town. A chance encounter where she may have given herself up if it were not for Aegon.....

_The kindly man had not been pleased with her after her return from kings landing, but she had been right to not continue the job and he knew it. She knew the person so she could not kill him. But she had demanded to know who had hired them to kill him._

_“It is not of your concern or ours. We simply do the lords work”, came the reply from the kindly man._

_“The lords work? I do not think so, I need to know who hired us to kill Jon”, she screamed. She was furious. Every time she thought of what may have happened if she had not followed those stupid girls, if she had not found Ghost. It made her stomach lurch and she could feel the bile rising in her throat._

_“And who is that asks me such questions?” came his reply. And she stopped. Stopped all the questions then and there.  She was no one. No one’s place was here, Bran had told her so. For now anyway. If she was not careful the kindly man may think that she was not serious about being an assassin and may turn her out. She would have nowhere to go. She sighed deeply and looked up at the kindly man who stood before her. His own face gave away nothing, and she composed herself as quickly as she had lost her temper. Shouting and screaming was not going to get him to reveal who hired them, nothing was going to._

_“No one is concerned who hired the hit. Forgive me. I have failed to control my emotions once again. What is my punishment this time?” she asked looking straight at the kindly man who simply smiled at her, and walked out of her room._

_Great she thought to herself. The silent treatment! She hated that. Hated seeing the disappointment on his face when she had done or said something wrong. He had the power to make her feel like a nine year old child, who had disappointed their parent._

_She sat in her room and waited. The waif would come to her in a bit, and their lesson would resume. She did not mind the lessons but she was tired from the events of the past two days, and all she wanted to do was to be left alone._

_She had closed her eyes for just a few minutes when she heard the footsteps of the waif coming towards her room. She opened her eyes, and the waif stood there all poised staring at her blankly. They resumed their training. Each asking the other questions hoping to catch each other in a lie. She had gotten very good at it now. They trained until it was a quarter past midnight. They waif took her leave and Arya went to sleep. Her dreams that night were strange. Ones where daggers were poised high above the air like snakes ready to strike their prey. Each person had a head of a grotesque creature. She saw one person with a head of an eagle, another head of lion, another head of some sort of bird, another of a stag. They all stared at the person in the centre of the hall, his back turned to them all. When she turned to see who it was, her chest began to tighten; she felt the air becoming thinner and thinner. She kept screaming at the person to turn around, that the people were coming to kill him. But the person would not listen he just smiled at her. She carried on screaming as they all struck down one by one at the man who now lay on the floor. She looked on in despair, as the blood poured from each gaping wound, like red snakes writhing away from fire. She held the man in her hands sobbing and crying, trying to speak to him but nothing came out. No words. It was then she realised there was no sound. She could not save him because she could not speak. Her voice had gone. They had taken it from her....._

_Her eyes opened, and Arya felt slightly disorientated. Her head was hurting, but that was not all. Her throat felt like it was on fire. She grabbed for her glass of water and drank the whole contents then poured some more water from the jug and drank. She drank till the burning stopped. Getting up quickly she made her out of her chambers to seek the cook. She would have to help out this morning. She reached the kitchens and the cook handed her a cloth and pointed to the dishes. She was later then she thought. She had missed breakfast. When she went to speak to the cook she found she could not speak. She grabbed her throat and turned to the cook who looked bemused. She could feel the anger rising in her again. Damn him!_

_She hurried out of the kitchens and down in to the one place where she knew she would find him. She did not even bother knocking._

_“So this is my punishment”? She asks, but her words do not make a sound, and the kindly man just looks at her. He was amused too, she could tell. She let out a breathe of air, and stared at him. She did not care that she was not controlling her emotions, that her face was as readable as a page from a book. She wanted him to know that this was not fair. What kind of skill could she learn from this?_

_“Ah, you are awake good. I have decided to take another one of your senses away.” He pauses and looks at her for affect. He was enjoying this. She rolled her eyes and huffed again, crossing her arms across her chest. “Speaking is something that we all take for granted, but one day there may come an assignment where you will not speak.  You must learn to use other attributes to communicate how you are feeling. You must use your body to convey your thoughts for people to understand” he says glancing at her but not getting up. Arya huffs again and stamps her foot on the floor this time,._

_“well done already you are using your body language to tell me what you’re thinking, and although you are cross with me now, you will thank me one day”, he says smiling. She makes a loud screaming noise, but she just looks silly because there is no noise coming from her. She just looks like a fish opening and shutting its mouth._

_Arya cannot believe what he has done. The silent treatment indeed! Damn him! She will thank him for this, one day. She narrows her eyes and smiles at him, and then bows her head to leave; only he calls her back._

_“Oh we have another assignment for you. This one will not take long, and it is only in bravos” She turns to look at him. Arya is confused, and this shows all on her face. I thought I was being punished she says in her head._

_“I need you to follow somebody, starting from tomorrow. Each night you shall return here and tell me three things you have learnt from this man. Understood?” he asks more sternly._

_“How am I supposed to tell you what I have learnt if I can not speak”, but again no sounds came and she looked stupid just standing there opening and shutting her mouth. She sighed heavily._

_“You must learn yourself how you tell me these things, now off you go. The floor outside the gates needs sweeping. And oh..... tomorrow you shall have a new face, so wake up on time”, he says turning away from her to continue his reading. She stares at him for a second then leaves him alone, to carry on her duties._

_A new face she thought to herself. Well at least they had not kicked her out. Which was a relief! She really did need to control her emotions better._

_The next day she awoke and leaped out of bed.  No-one went down the stairs till she reached right at the bottom. She sat in her chair, and waited for the kindly man to appear. The usual ritual began. She no longer felt the tug or pain. And it never seemed to take hardly any time at all. He then gave her a parchment of paper with the name of the man she was to follow, and she was off. Her assignment began._

_It had not been difficult to find nor follow the man, but what had been difficult was being able to tell the kindly man three things she had learnt from the man in question. The first night she had stood for over an hour to convey one thing she had learnt. Without writing it on a piece of paper. She knew the kindly man was enjoying the show more then he let on. He was such an old fart. But then she remembered her acting days and she soon got the hang of it by the next day. She knew he was impressed and disappointed at the same time. Impressed because she had gotten it so fast yet disappointed that it had taken her longer then he had expected. She knew this although he would never say it to her._

_The next few days passed like this, her remaining with no voice and following some man. Coming back to the kindly man and telling him of what she had learnt. The last night she tailed him in Braavos she came back and told the kindly man that the man in question was leaving for old town in the morning, and he all he said was “follow him, make sure the man in question receives the gift within a week of you both being their” he said and she nodded. Finally Arya thought to herself. Then perhaps she would get her voice back when she returned._

_“Oh another thing, once you have completed the job you are to return at once. No sooner and no later. Understood?” he asked narrowing his eyes._

_No one nods her head and walks out. She had to pack her things. She was going to leave tonight. She needed to be there before he did. That went without saying._

_She hurried and left the house of black and white, she took needle with her, and made for the ship that would take her to old town._

_She would not fail him. She knew he had been disappointed with her, not so much about her being unable to kill Jon but about her questioning him about who had hired them to do so. She had spoken out of turn, and she needed to make it up to him. Perhaps if after this kill he would be more pleased with her. It was an odd relationship that they had. She had almost grown fond of him as a child would do towards a father, but she knew he was not her father; her father had died a long time ago. Yet she still wanted to please him. To see that look in his eyes. The look that showed her he was proud of her. It had been a while since he had looked at her like that. It made her sad._

_The journey to old town was easy enough; she paid for a bed in a tavern, nearest to the house where her target was staying. From what she had found out about him, he had no family, only friends, yet they dwindled in numbers as the years went on. She followed his routes, where he stopped, who he met, what they discussed. She mapped out escape routes for her to follow in case she was met with any trouble. His routine was boring and the same every day. Everything he did, was done like clockwork. Making her own job that much easier and also that much more boring. She had also marked the day in which the gift shall be received by the man, and where she was to do it._

_After her third day in old town she had dressed that evening appropriately deciding to wear a dress, nothing fancy. Something one of the ladies from the brothel in Braavos had given her. It had a plunging neck line, and the dress seemed to accommodate her breasts nicely. Although she was still petite her frame had curved and she had grown breasts that were more than plenty, she had heard one of the acolytes say._

_She stuck a small thin blade just under her garter that she wore underneath her skirt. As she got out her shawl and draped it over her shoulders, being careful not to touch the outside of the shawl. The nights were still chilly. Routinely she made her way down the route she mesmerised over and over again. She hid under a nook in the wall, a tiny space that she had found, that may go passed unnoticed. She stood silent biding her time until she heard the familiar tune he always whistled, coming out of the nook quietly she began to walk towards him her head low, only glancing at him every now and then. He smiled at her and she smiled back then put her head back down, playing the coy maiden. She accidently knocks into him, as he puts both his hands on her shoulders, where the shawl was draped, she looks up and smiles and he smiles back.  Shyly she moves away from him, and continues to walk the opposite way, smiling to herself. By the time he reaches home the poison would have seeped into his skin, and into his bloodstream. He would draw his last breaths in his own bed. She discarded the shawl setting it on fire, in a little nook she had found earlier. Within seconds the shawl had disappeared in to smoke. Nothing remained. Not even ashes.  Bella begins to slowly make her way out of the alley way into the third tavern away from the alley way._

_Though the tavern she had started to work at was usually busy, tonight was even busier, though she would not have minded, but she recognised the golden cloaks that many of the guards had on. These men were part of the king’s guard. But why were they here she thought to herself. No one made her way towards the bar and grabbed a jug of ale and made her way serving the customers  near the back door because if she had to leave quick it was the fastest way she could without being noticed._

_She weaved herself around the tables watching the gold cloaks asking questions. She looked over to the husband and wife and judging by their slight disposition they too did not welcome the gold cloaks. Good hopefully if the customers started to get annoyed then perhaps the owners would get rid of them. That was all she could wish for. But her curiosity was still getting the better of her. Why were they here? She poured one man’s ale in his glass, and then went to the next table. She needed to know what was going on. Making it look like an accident she trips over someone’s little dog and bumps in to one of the golden cloaks. As he turns to address she smiles at him apologetic, and he looks at her up and down. Finally his eyes resting on her breasts. She bows her head down slowly and continues to make her way further into the group of gold cloaks. Catching a few snippets of conversation._

_“How long do you think he will want us to stay here?” one guard asks another._

_“Who knows? If you bloody ask me the king has lost it. Chasing ghosts that no longer exist” another said gruffly. Jon? The king was chasing Ghost? That made no sense to her at all. She had left Ghost with him._

_“Shush do not let anyone hear you speak of him like that. He may be sending us on wild goose chases but he by far is most beloved everywhere he goes. One word in the wrong ear and you may be stripped of that cloak you have so dearly draped over your shoulders”, came another’s voice quiet. Bella hung back in the shadows a little , pouring drinks slowly. Wanting to catch every word._

_“Well I thought when I was honoured with this cloak I thought my duties lay protecting the king not being sent on wild goose chases. For fucks sake it has been over six years. Six fucking years. If you ask me the girl is as good as dead”, he scoffs and gulps his drink._

_“Yet no one has asked you have they?” came a voice from the furthest of the tables. Bella had not noticed the figure that was now draped in darkness but recognised his voice straight away. It made her skin crawl. He was here. She could sense the hush of the golden cloaks as they all looked everywhere else apart from the figure that was now leaning into the light. His silver air braided back and shone like a blade catching the light. His purple eyes, shone like emeralds as they bore in to the guards who had been speaking about the dead girl._

_"It is not for you to dictate where you go, or who you serve. He commands, you obey that is how it works. If the king see it fit to have you go on a wild goose chase while you are tied to a horse and naked then you should not question it. You just do it! Is that clear?” she could hardly believe that these were Aegon words. Jon would never command any to do a thing like that._

_“Yes...yes forgive me my prince”, the guards stutters. “Please I became too merry on the drink me prince. Forgive me” he says and no one rolls her eyes. Pathetic! She watches as a thin smile forms Aegon face, as he gulps down his drink and waves for another one. No one quietly make her way down to the table, every eye on her except his. She pours his drink in as quickly as she could, but he grabs her hand. Keeping his eye on her and his hand, he turns her wrist slightly and she begins pouring the drink more slowly._

_“Are you in a hurry my dear?” he asks, but she just looks at him confused. If she attacked him she would have to fight the whole of the king’s guards and then explain herself when she got back home._

_She looked at him confused and frightened. She needed to get out of here and soon. Being this close to him made her feel very uneasy. “I asked are you in a hurry my dear? Come sit with us” and he pulls her down roughly on the bench next to him. She landed hard on her bottom. She winced and caught him smiling. So she sat. Looking at him, then at the kings guards. The bloody kings guards were suppose to protect yet none moved to help her get away from him._

_“You are probably wondering why I have asked you to sit. You see my dear I have been watching you for some time. Hanging about trying to listen to our conversation, and I cannot help but wonder why? Why a serving girl such as yourself who lives in old town is so interested in what a few kings guards mean are talking about. Even if they are talking ill of their king”, she notes him shooting a look at the man in question, and knew that Aegon would deal with him later. For now he had found someone else to amuse himself with. If she had any chance of getting back without hurting Jons dear brother she to would have to amuse the prince. It was going to be a long evening._

_A few seconds pass, and she can feel his patients growing thin with her. “Well your prince asks you a question. Do you refuse to answer”, he says, his grip tightening on her ar., She winces in pain, though no sound come s out._

_She sees the land lady of the tavern approach, her hands clasped together as if praying. “Forgive her my prince she is a mute”, she says._

_“A mute” Aegon repeats his eyebrow raising high. He was looking at her curiously. As if he did not believe the land lady._

_“Yes a mute, someone who cannot speak my prince”, says the land lady as if Aegon did not know what a mute was._

_Aegon turns to the lady slowly his eyes narrowed. “Do you think of me as illiterate? Do you think I need you to explain to me what a mute is?” he asks. Oh Bella could feel this may turn out to be ugly. She looked at Aegon then at the land lady._

_The land lady had gotten bright red, and was looking nervously around her. The gold cloaks stood silent watching for their prince to give the command. The tavern was so quiet you could have heard a pin drop. “No of course not, I .... I was just saying that is all, I meant for no disrespect my prince.” she says, lowering her head. Bella watches Aegon regard the woman, and feared for the lady. So she tries to bring back his attention to her. She begins to struggle and writhe. It had the effect she had wanted. His attention came back to her, and he gripped her tighter._

_“Ahh now let me get back to you. Yes tell me are you a spy, working for a certain spider who has conveniently gone into hiding? Since the attack on my brother?” he asks, his purple eyes growing darker as if a storm was approaching from within them._

_Attack on his brother? Was Jon attacked again? No! She would have heard. A spider? Why would he think she was a spy? And working for a spider at that? Bella shook her head looking at him terrified. She tried again once more to wriggle free but his grip on her arm was tight. He was not going to budge._

_“My prince she is no spy. She is Bella, her father used to work for us until his untimely death. Now she works for us my prince. She is no spy I assure you”, came the ladies voice again. Before Aegon could say anything the door burst open, and more gold cloaks entered, alongside a man with dark curls and a lady with hair as red as fire, behind them trailed a white shadow. If the tavern was quiet before it was quieter now. Every person held their breath, but Bella tried hard to stop herself from escaping Aegons’ grasp and running towards the man that came in. Jon. He was here with Sansa! She desperately wanted to struggle free out of Aegon hand and run to them both, but he held on to her tightly, and she could feel her composure slipping. It would not do. Too much was at stake. He would never recognise her. Besides she could not even talk! She took a deep breath and put her head down._

_“Brother finally! How good of you to join us. Lady Sansa please come and sit”, Aegon says, beaming at both of them.  Bella noted his hand slide down from her upper arm onto her hand, still holding her down, but where Jon could not see. She watched silently as Jon manoeuvred himself and Sansa to take a seat opposite them both.  She could sense Jon and Sansa shift uncomfortably as Aegon nodded to one of the cloaks, with his eyes all the while still smiling at them. Bella watched as the cloak in question gave people gentle nudges as to go about their business._

_“What are you up to brother?” Jon says and Bella wants nothing more then to tell him exactly what his stupid brother has been up to. But she feels Aegons’ grip tighten on her hand._

_“nothing. What have you both been upto?” Aegoon smirked in his cup, as Bella watched Sansa go slightly red, and Jon closed his eyes for a second._

_“Let the girl go brother, unless you want our dear aunt to hear what you have been up to”, he says more commanding._

_“What have I been up to? Me? Why i am just sitting here enjoying a drink and some company. Is there anything wrong with that my king”._

_“I am not referring to that, you know what I mean?” he says more harshly, but quietly._

_“Gentlemen please, must we do this now? After all we here for one purpose, and one purpose only, other matters can wait till we get back home”, Sansa says softly but with a hint of command in the undertone of her voice._

_“Yes my lady. Of course how can I forget? My dear brother here had a narrow escape from an assignation attempt, and he should be back home resting, but instead we are here, in this town, because someone said they may have seen the dear lady Arya Stark?” Bella shifted in her seat as Aegon gulped his whose drink down. Her stomach lurched at the mention of the assignation attempt. Her attempt. She dared not look at Jon or Sansa. The guilt rising inside her throat like bile._

_Bella could hear Jon sighing, and sneaked a glance in his direction. He looked paler then she had last remembered, and slightly gaunt. His grey eyes closed as he rubbed his forehead like her father used to do, when he was tired. Aegon was right he should be back home at kings landing, instead of on a wild goose chase looking for her. Why was he still searching? She wanted to scream at him, and thump him hard on his chest, to tell him she was here and he was stupid for trying to find her, but her years of training had her stunned. She was a silent mute. So she sat and watched them like a good serving girl would. Quietly with her eyes down and her ears open._

_“My king are you ok?” came her sister’s voice. Her hand shooting out and touching his shoulder._

_“Yes I am fine, just tired. But I am fine, I could do with a drink”, he said and looked over to Bella._

_She went to get up, but Aegon still had his hand on her wrist. She winced in pain once more, and sat back down looking right at Jon. As tired and as gaunt as Jon looked, he still held his eyes firmly on Aegon’s; silent as the wolf beside him._

_It was Ghost who broke the silence. His teeth bared snarling at Jons side. Bella could see his hackles up. She wondered if he recognised her. Part of her desperately wanted him to recognise her, yet another did not._

_“I have not finished questioning her.” he said shrugging his shoulders, but letting his hand slip off her wrist. Bella rubs it around and around. “Stay here” he commanded, and Bella turns to look at Jon and Sansa. Both looking embarrassed. Another woman comes ushering drinks for both Sansa and Jon._

_“What could this poor girl know about Arya?” Sansa spoke, looking pitifully at Bella. It was a look she recognised, one which Sansa used to give her, Arya,  when she refused to wear a dress, or bow, or behave like a lady. It used infuriate her, but not today. Today, she never wanted Sansa to stop looking at her like that. Today she did not care. Bella lowered her eyes, and kept rubbing her wrists._

_“Not Arya, but Varys. You both may want to spend your time looking for a ghost but I would rather spend the time looking for the person responsible for the attack on my brother”, he said more firmly. So Aegon thought it was Varys responsible for the poison. Interesting. Bella remained still in her seat._

_“Do not speak of Arya as if she is a ghost. She is still alive, I know it”, he said more firmly, though when Bella looked up at him, she could see the truth for what it was. Sitting here amongst them. this was an argument they had a lot. It was a fight that Jon not only had with them but with himself. His fear of letting her go, for believing that she had perished, gripped his life, stopping him from living it. It made her sad. To think that the one person she cared for most in the world was the one person she was hurting more than anyone. More than herself. She made her fingernails dig deeper into the palms of her skin._

_“Varys was nowhere near Jon when the goblet was handed to him. He was not even in the city”, answered Sansa with an exasperated voice._

_“He did not have to be in the city, to still have a part in the attempt, Lady Stark. You and I both are aware of the uprising that occurred when my dear aunt made her announcement of Jon being made king. A lot of Targaryean enthusiasts were outraged, among those was Varys. Though he remained silent as ever like the snake he is. I have it under good authority that he was not pleased at all. I will find him, and bring my brother justice, starting with this stupid pretentious girl sitting among us. And another thing Varys could have hired anyone. He could have hired a faceless man for all we know”, he said gripping Bella above her elbow, more roughly, almost sending her knocking into the table._

_It was Ghost who leaps from Jon’s side jumping up trying to get at Aegon his teeth bared and hackles up. Shit! Bella thought to herself. If Ghost did any more then Jon may begin to realise who she really as. This was not going down very well. She needed to act, and act quickly. Bella cowers into her seat, hoping the act would fool them into thinking she was scared of Ghost. It had worked. Jon was up._

_“That is ENOUGH! Let her go now!” Bella looked up for it was not Jons voice that spoke. She stared at the figure that was hooded and standing over Jon’s chair. She watched as the figure, a woman, took off her hoods. Long silver hair danced in the light. Her purple eyes dark. She was frowning not at her but at Aegon._

_“Khaleesi, what are you.... how did you?” came Sansa’s voice. So this was Jon’s aunt. Danaerys Targaryean. She remembered her face now. She was the one who had ordered everyone out of the hall, the day of his coronation. The one that sat with him. Her face had been masked with tears and grief, and she had looked much older than she did now._

_“Come on lady Sansa she has dragons how else do you think? Although do you think it wise of you to lose Drogon on an old city such as this?”Aegon said. Bella turned to see the reaction of the Khaleesi. She hated to agree with him but he was right. A dragon. What the seven hells was going on? Though grateful for the intrusion Bella managed to regain her facade once again and fall back into the steps of the mute girl Bella_. _She also_ _noted that the people inside the tavern were now being quietly ushered outside and the doors closing._

_“Do not try and lecture me on what is wise and unwise dear nephew. But if you are concerned, you need not be, Drogon is far away from this town, and will only call once I call him, now let the girl go” she says more sternly._

_“She stays”, came Aegon’s voice commanding but not threatening,” at least until I find out what seh knows of Varys” she watches as Khaleesi stares long and hard at her nephew. Then she watches all four of them. Regarding them as a mother would her children who have been caught doing something that they should not._

_“You really think she is a spy? I have it under good reason to believe this girl sitting with us is a mute, so how can she relay messages” she asks._

_“She may be a mute but both you and I have learnt how Varys trains his little birds to read and write. Whose to say he hasn’t her”? He asks leaning back into his seat and taking another sip from his now full cup._

_“You have a point, but for one who thinks that everyone is a spy, you are quite happy for this girl to stay and listen to our private matters? How odd” she arches her brow, and takes a seat next to Sansa. She could see from the corner of her eyes that Aegon flinched, only slightly._

_“Well she will not be going anywhere. Once I have acquired the information, I intend to dispose of her.....”_

_“You will do no such thing. Let her go now or else....” Jon said. There was defiantly a threat in his voice. She would have given anything to reach across the table then and hug him._

_“Or else what dear brother?  You will unleash Ghost on me? We both know that he would not attack me” he says as if he was merely swatting flies._

_“I would not be so sure about that, the way he defends the girl, I do not think he would listen to Jon himself”, Danaerys answers before he could._

_Bella could feel the blush coming to her cheeks, as Danaerys slowly dragged the obvious in to the open. All eyes turning on her. Oh fuck! She cowered even more trying to hide her face. How could she tell Ghost to go away without hurting his feelings? Or without making it obvious that they knew one another._

_“I think you better go now child, and if I do find out that you are a spy and working for Varys, as well as having a hand in threatening my dear nephew, then may the gods help you, for there will be no corner in this world where you will be able to hide, rest assured, now go” she said with all the authority and command that a rightful queen would have. Danaerys’s eyes not leaving her face, even when she got up and made her way towards the door of the tavern she could feel their eyes on her back, but it was Ghosts’ whimpers that she could not shut out. He was calling to her but she was turning away, just as Nymeria whimpered for her, but Arya turned her away, in another life._

_“Wait Arya...... “ She stood rooted to the spot as she heard the sound of his voice call her by her name. Bella could feel her stomach lurching, as she frowned, all manners of thoughts running through her mind. She could hear his footsteps on the wooden floor of the tavern coming closer towards her and all she could think was ‘he knows..... He knows it’s me. Jon has recognised me’ and in that second Arya could feel the walls crumbling from her prison as she began to step into the light. The Arya she had repressed for so long within the depths of her own being finally breaking through, she would not lie to him, damn it he had recognised her. That was all she needed. She turned slowly and faced him. His grey eyes staring at her; questioning her._   
  


_“Arya...” he spoke and she watched the words fall from his mouth. Her name repeated by him._

_“She....she is my sister.... she has been missing for a while now and I would very much want nothing more than to find her and bring her home. Please... Bella is it? If you know anything please....."Bella stares at him, watches his mouth move and listens to the words coming out. She looks in to the pools of grey that asked her questions that he could not ask. Grey eyes unlike hers’ unlike Bella’s. She opens her mouth yet no words come out._

_“She would probably be your age now, with dark brown mousey hair. Her eyes grey like mine”, Bella listened as he went on and on describing Arya to her, all the while, Arya retreated further and further into herself. Sinking deeper and deeper as he went on. It was only when Aegon spoke that she remembered her role. She was no one and it was time for her to return to Braavos._

_"You’re wasting your time brother, as I am constantly reminded by the wretched people here, she is a mute. Yet there are other ways we could make her talk......" Sansa gasped and Jon turned and no one could only imagine the look Jon was giving Aegon._

_She watched as Aegon put his hands up and spoke “I’m joking. Dear brother this whole seriousness act that you have going is beginning to get on my nerves. Seriously what you need is a good lay. I’m sure if I pay this girl she will oblige.......” he spoke but was soon cut off by Danaerys._

_“Enough! Girl you go now, Jon she knows nothing, and Aegon how dare you speak to your brother like that, and proposition this girl?” she says. No one could feel her face flush, and looked at Sansa whose face also matched her hair. She turned and quickly walked out of the tavern. Ignoring once again Ghosts whimpering._

_No one walked passed the gold cloaks that were still hanging outside the tavern, and made her way quickly back to her own inn, and quietly gathered her things. She paid the owner for her lodgings and made her way down to the docks. Already a ship waiting for her. Climbing on board, she did not glance back at the town she had left behind......._


	25. Chapter 25

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ok.... so i am really sorry for making people wait for this one. it was a really long chapta and tbh im still not entirely happy with this.

**Jon**

He could not believe what was happening. He hurried back down from the watch tower, and already saw guards hurrying this way and that. Saw cooks, and maids coming out and taking their positions.

_Where was Arya?_ He kept thinking all the while watching the rest of his family gather to stand.

Jon stood awkwardly whilst watching men and horses enter the grounds of Winterfell. An odd sense of déjà vu gripped him. He turned to look at Sansa who stood more or less the same place where her lady mother had once stood, placing himself exactly where his uncle Ned had once stood. Bran carried by Hordor, Rickon, Meera, Osha, all stood to one side, whilst on the other side of him stood Tormund. He looked again at Sansa. If she was worried or nervous she showed no signs of it now. She did not look the least bit concerned that Arya had yet to make an appearance.

 He looked once more over them all yet there was still no sign of Arya. She still had not made it back.  This, his aunt would pick up on and may most likely question Sansa about. Of all the days! As he stood there waiting for his aunt to arrive he thought back to the mornings events.

_He awoke that morning, not wanting to quite believe that his aunt would reach Winterfell before the day was out, yet he could not argue that Arya had been wrong about the snow. And the noises that were coming from outside his window, had him thinking otherwise again. Getting up grudgingly Jon had hurried up and got changed, in order to see for himself if there was any really truth to what Arya had spoken of._

_The cold along with the soft falling snow flakes kissed him as he made his way to send out a scout. He was not sure why he had chosen that moment to stop and look above him, but he knew in his heart he did not regret of what he saw. Of whom he saw._

_She looked like something that had just stepped out of a dream, almost surreal. Jon watched as she stood at the window her palm outstretched, unaware of being watched. He gazed up at her as she let each snowflake gently land on her palm, a smile catching her lips each time a new snowflake landed. In that moment Jon knew that he would pray for it to snow everyday if it meant that he could watch the smile on Arya’s face. Jon continued to stand in the cold totally oblivious to it, whilst something in the pit of his stomach stirred and moved its way to his heart. It was a feeling that Jon himself found strange and unfamiliar. The beating of his own heart becoming quick and unsteady. A frown crossed his face as he tried to make sense of this new feeling, and to whom it was directed at, but Aryas’ eyes caught his, and he cleared his throat, as she went back in and closed the shutters. He had stared for far too long._

_He felt both ashamed and agitated for being caught staring at her and for her being right. Another scout that Sansa had sent earlier confirmed what Arya had been telling them. Daenerys was coming, and would be at the gates of Winterfell just before the evening sun dipped into the clouds._

_He began quickly sending men to clear the paths; he asked one of the cloak guards at Winterfell keep everything in check. He looked up towards Arya’s room, only to find the shutters were still closed._

_Jon caught glimpses of flashing red, weaving in and out of the guards, and workers alike towards him. The morning light bouncing off hair that was as red as a hot flame. Kissed by fire he thought and Ygritte came to mind. The heaviness in his heart already growing._

_“Oh Jon, I mean your highness you’d never guess what?” she said catching up to him panting hard._

_“What?” Jon asked glancing quickly at her face all flushed with excitement. Great! He thought now she was calling him Highness!_

_“Your highness they will not be here till near noon, so we do not have to wait out here. Come let us go in”, she says more gently placing her arm in his. He found it odd that she would show such affection but he let her take him back to the kitchens. It was warm in there. His mind turning back to Arya catching snowflakes._

_They both sat at the kitchen table and the maids had begun to plate up their lunch. Once the table had been laid the maids left the kitchens as Jon and Sansa ate in silence._

_He had let her take him into the kitchens to have something to eat. He had lost track of time, and warmth and company. The uneasiness feeling of his aunt coming had still not settled. Until he saw and spoke to his aunt alone he would not feel at ease._

_He ate quietly as Sansa continued her story, but as soon as he heard Arya’s name mentioned he stopped her there. He really did not want to speak of her. Not today. Today his focus would be on his aunt and her entourage. He was thankful that he did not have to see the look of hurt flash upon Sansa’s face for too long, when they both heard a lot of shouting from outside._

_Jon rose from the table. “What the seven hells?”He said as he made his way out to the gates where all the commotion was coming from; Sansa right next to him._

_One of the guards had hurried towards them. “Your highness, your lady, there are some strange people at the gates demanding to see you both at once. One of the men is the lord commander of the nights watch, Tormund Gaintsbane, and well the others......” he said._

_Everything happened quickly. The gates had been opened and Jon knew the moment he saw the dire wolves. They were here. They were really here. Summer and Shaggy dog entered first, then behind them walked Tormund Gaintsbane, along with a small girl who held a spear. Then another lady walked behind them with a gangly looking lad, who looked so much like Rob, Jon could feel the tug at his heart. It must have been Rickon, he thought to himself. The last to enter was a huge man carrying a young lad._

_“Bran” came Sansa’s voice in a sob. They had arrived just like Sansa had said they would. Jon could not believe what he was seeing. But at last they were here. He hugged them both as tightly as he could as they all went into the great hall._

_“You must all be starving; the cooks will bring you some warm stew from the kitchens. Rickon, Bran how are you both”, she hugged each one in turn and started to cry._

_“It’s ok we are here now Sansa”, Rickon said looking at Bran, then back at Sansa. Rickon had been just a baby when they had all left from Winterfell. It would have been difficult to remember any of them. That thought made Jon sad._

_“Oh Rickon look how much you have grown. Last time I saw you. Well you were just this small”, she made a gesture with her hands showing how small he had been. That had made him smile._

_“Goodness you look so much like Rob doesn’t he Jon?” she said turning to Jon, and looking at him. Jon on his part just nodded. It was like he was seeing a younger version of Robb; it near enough broke his heart._

_“Well Jon... I mean your highness how are you keeping?” Tormund asks with a smile on his face._

_“Good Tormund dear friend. You? How are things fairing at the wall?” he asks while shaking Tormunds hand then embracing him, into a big hearty hug, which ended up with Jon being picked up._

_“Hahaha! Asking me about the wall as if you give a damn Jon. If you did you would have come and seen it by now”, he said with a hint of humour in his voice and resentment. Jon knew that he had every right to resent him. He had been in the North for a while and had not gone to see him yet. Nor the wall. Too many bad memories._

_“You all can talk about who should have done what later. Let us all get something warm down us. You all must be hungry. Bran?” Sansa says looking at Bran_

_“I am alright, just a little tired, and hungry”, he says smiling wryly. “Right then everyone sit and I will plate some more stew.” Sansa says._

_“Hordor?” asks Hordor to Bran and everyone turns to the half giant._

_“Yes Hordor we eat now”, says Bran. And the big man places him down gently on a chair and pulls a chair out next to him. The rest of them sit and they all eat. Jon could still not believe his eyes. He looked at Bran then at Rickon. If only Arya was here now. She would have been over the moon to see both her younger brothers here. He watched as Sansa fussed over everyone, like a mother would to her children. She would make a fine wife to someone. If only she would allow it._

_“Where is Arya?” asks Bran, his eyes only glancing at Jon for the briefest of seconds until resting upon Sansa’s face. He can feel his stomach tightening._

_“Yes where is this Arya I have heard so much of?” asks Tormund, raising his thick shaggy eyebrows at Jon. He really did not want Tormund asking of Arya. Not in front of them all._

_“She’s out I think. Something about the wolves”, Sansa says as Jon slowly takes another mouthful. Thankful for Sansa’s quick reply._

_“And Ghost? Where is that big ol’ white beast of yours? You did not leave him down south did ya?” Tormund asks whilst taking a big slurp from his stew._

_“Ghost and Nymeria – that is Arya’s wolf- have gone with her”, Sansa replies once more. Jon can feel Tormunds eyes upon him, but thankfully all Tormund says is “oh” and continues slurping down his stew._

_Damn Arya. No doubt Tormund will question him about this too. He could also feel everyone else question him, yet none did out loud. Something that Jon was very thankful for._

_Once everyone had eaten Sansa took the rest of the group to show them to their chambers while Jon went back out to the yard. He was not out there long when he heard heavy footsteps crunching the snow behind him._

_“So ... Arya...?”_

_“Don’t...... I have no wish to speak of her right now. Right now we have more pressing concerns”. Jon says as he turns to his friend Tormund._

_“Ah save your bull shit Snow. More pressing concerns? Shit the girl refuses to fuckin’ talk to you Snow is that it?” He stops and stares at his friend who stood a good foot above him. Bearing his chest out._

_“Arya is out with the wolves and my aunt is coming all the way from kings landing. Do you not find this odd?”_

_“What? An aunt coming down to see her fucking nephew? No I fucking do not! Though everything you folk do here I find odd. Your aunt coming down might not mean a fuckin’ thing, and even if it does you are a fuckin’ king or did they cut off your balls and dick when they crowned ya the king of fuckin Westeros?” Jon gave his friend a look and Tormund was not one to be intimidated but he was now._

_“Well I’m glad you still remember how to get angry. For a moment there I was getting worried that living down south of the wall had made you fuckin soft; made you forget the north.  The real north. Made you forget the blood that runs through your veins lad”. He says gruffly._

_“I have not forgot anything,” Jon says more sternly, and his friend quietness for a few minutes._

_“Ay and believe you neither have they”, he says puffing his chest up._

_“Sam did not want to come with you?” Jon asks looking at his friend._

_“He was busy. He sends his regards, and well he misses ya”, he says gruffly. This made Jon smile._

_“Sam would not have told you that”, he says smiling at his friend._

_“Ahh bloody hells Jon he daint have to. Written all over his face, the way he was muttering on, going red”, he says shaking his head, he turns to Jon and says “ after all the shit we have been through you would think he still has the balls to look me in the eye. Perhaps they cut off his balls whilst he was down in the old city”, he says grinning._

_“Sam’s a good man Tormund, is he not serving you all well?”  Jon asks worried for a moment for his old friend. He knew that not many could understand Sam, hells not even him himself from time to time, but he had a good heart._

_“He does Jon, but after all we have seen, all we have done, he still...... he isn’t as craven as before, but ...... there are times....” Jon understood what he meant. He had hoped being a Maester would take him away from all the fighting, take that choice from him, and it had, but it did not mean that Sam had forgiven him._

_“Ahh fuck it, time heals all wounds ay?” Tormund looks at Jon, and Jon smiles._

_“That it does friend, but some....some are too deep to be healed by time” Jon replies._

_“She deserves to know Jon, they all do. They deserve to know the reasons, why you did what you did” he says more quietly. Jon closes his eyes and sighs heavily._

_“My reasons are my own, and the Arya that is here, I really do not believe she would care to know. You were right about what you had said earlier. She refuses to talk to me, at times even acknowledge that I am in the room. The girl I had left in Winterfell, whom I had thought was in the hands of a monster, who I have spent the last six years searching for is not the not the same girl that has returned to Winterfell. I fear I have lost that girl forever”, his voice heavy with sadness. His head began to hurt and Jon wearily puts a hand to his head. He really did not want this conversation now. Not here. Not with so many ears listening._

_“That’s another thing time does. It changes folk”, Tormund said without looking at him. Jon had no reply to that. Instead he stood, just waiting for the arrival of his aunt, his eyes still searching beyond the opened gates for any sign of a young girl skipping through the gates with mud on her dress, and a nest of tangles in her hair, her grey eyes resting upon his face. A smile beginning to dawn on her face to warm him a thousand times over upon the realisation that she had found him; and he her......_

Jon shifted uncomfortably from one foot to the other. The sun had started to dip behind the clouds, and the snow was beginning to fall more heavily on to the ground. If his aunt and her entourage did not make it before the sun went down he would order all to go back in. There was no use of them all freezing to death.

A few minutes more and the yellow sun above began to dip and fade into the clouds. The restlessness inside him was beginning to grow, waiting for his aunt to show up. Wishing that they would be here by now, so that he could find out what was really happening to bring his aunt out all the way here. Though it was not the scout that caught his eye. It was the flags of the dragons that were waving behind him made his stomach tighten. At last they had arrived and not a moment too soon. He glanced quickly over to his family, and saw Sansa’s face. She was calm and serene, a smile upon her face. She must have rehearsed this a countless times, Jon thought. She glanced at Jon and he feels himself go slightly red, being caught watching her **. _An image of Arya flashes in his mind. Her palms outstretched waiting to be kissed gently by the falling flakes of snow._** Sansa only smiles more warmly and holds his hand. They were both nervous. Though she had not said it, he could tell. Her very demeanour sang volumes even if she did not speak of it directly to him.

He watched quietly as the horses came in, with the golden cloaks on them. Men carried banners, upon them where the three dragons flew high and proud, the Sigel of his house. He kept his eyes firmly on the vanguard that was behind the retinues of soldiers that came into the gates of Winterfell. The vanguard stopped and he saw a guard get down from his horse and open the door to the carriage. Out came Daenerys, heavily draped in thick furs. Her silver hair in a neat braid. She scoured the surroundings until her eyes rested upon his face and a smile warmed her face.

“Nephew”, she walks quickly ignoring the guard she left behind as she makes her way to Jon. Not caring for the fresh snow laid before her feet. Her eyes only searching for Jon.

“Aunt Danaerys’ I am so glad you have got here. I hope that your journey was a safe and pleasant one”, he says remembering his curtseys as Sansa had taught him a long time ago. He gave his aunt a hug and then frowned at her face.

“Of course I am here. Let me take a look at you. Too long you have been away Jon. Kings landing has missed you. More importantly I have missed you”, she says, her smile growing, the water in her eyes filling. She embraced him once more, and Jon felt warmth like he had not before.

 He was about to ask her but then she moved quickly towards Sansa. Sansa bowed her head down and curtseyed and Danaerys did the same before embracing her properly. Both women smiled and pulled away. Jon broke from the Starks and began to introduce the rest of the Stark family to Daenerys.

“This is Bran?” she asks turning to Jon and then looking back at Bran. “I am very glad that you have arrived. For a long time I have wanted to lay eyes upon you myself, I am truly honoured”, she says bowing down and Bran still held in Hordors arms bowed his head to and Hordor did too.

“This is Hordor,” Bran announced, and Daenerys again bows her head. “ I am honoured to meet you to Hordor”, she smiles, and Hordor replies “Hordor”, and smiles. That simple gesture made Jon love his aunt more.  The greeting continued for a while until Daenerys asked the one thing Jon wished she had not noticed.

“And where is Arya? I have heard much of her return, yet my eyes cannot find her?” she asks turning to Jon, cocking her eyebrows.

“My lady, forgive Arya she had gone for a stroll in the woods with the wolves earlier this morning and has yet to arrive. It may be that she has simply let time pass and has forgotten of your arrival”, Sansa said smiling at Danaerys. Jon watches as his aunt looks around once more and smiles at Sansa before her eyes rested upon his face once again.

 “The wolves? Ghost?” she asks, and he can hear Tormund clear his throat next to him.

“He is with Arya too my lady” Bran says before Jon could say anything.

“Ah I see. Well...” she says turning to gaze upon Bran questioningly, then the same gaze questioning Jon. Her smile froze, yet her eyes gleaming.  Ghost had never left his side before. A trait that his aunt admired, and thanked, ever since the coronation.

“Come my lady you all must be tired and hungry from your travels let us go inside. We can talk more there” Sansa says as Jon greets Jorah Mormont.

They were all about to turn in, when Bran speaks “ they are here”, and all look at Bran then follow his gaze to the gates. Two great big dire wolves hulked in to the gates of Winterfell. Ghost running to Jon’s side, as Nymeria stalks in front of the horse behind her.

“Ghost”, Jon shouts and gives his wolf a hug, as the wolf knars gently at his arm. Daenerys turns around and gasps and Jon freezes. He had not noticed the horse, but once he did, something cold gripped his heart. As his eyes traced over Arya’s face, her hair tangled, her bottom lip, smudged with dried blood, her dress, torn at the shoulder and several other places. She helplessly cradled her arm.

“Arya”, Sansa says rushing passed Jon. All manner of curtseys falling.

“Arya what has happened” she says as another guard rushes to help Aegon get her off the horse. Jon stops himself from rushing to her himself. Instead he clenches his jaw and concentrates on Aegons’ face.

“I am fine” Arya says as she allows Aegon to gently pick her up in his arms, and placing her down, but not  - letting his arm go from her waist -  “, I’m so sorry about your dress Sansa, I just had a bit of an accident that is all”, she says, and before Arya could say any more Aegon speaks.

“Hardly an accident. Some men have tried to attack lady Arya. Why she was allowed in the woods by herself in the first place, is beyond my understanding” he says, looking straight at his brother.

“Arya is this true? Where was Ghost and Nymeria?” Sansa says ignoring Aegon completely and hugging her sister tightly.

“Oww, Sansa my arm”, he heard her say and he wanted nothing more to go to her but he remained rooted to the spot. She had been hurt by some men had, he closed his eyes. How could she be so foolish? He felt Ghost nudge his arm, and Jon looked at him. His eyes asking, ‘why were you not protecting her?’

 “Sorry Arya, come inside I will get Maester Craoling to take a look at it”, she says more gently as Sansa walks Arya towards them. Jon watches Arya, refusing to meet his gaze. She stops at his aunt who now stood next to Jon.

“Lady Daenerys. I apologise, for not being here when you arrived, please...” she says as she awkwardly tries to bow, but Danaerys waves her hand in front of her.

“It is fine lady Arya, come let us take you inside, I am just glad you are safe, and my nephew Aegon has brought you back safely”, Daenerys says.  And they begin to walk back until Arya sighed heavily and whispered “Bran”. Jon watches her hurry to him as quick as she could.

“Bran you are really here”, she says her eyes welling up, and she quickly drapes one arm around him, letting her tears fall into his tunic, as Hordor kneels down for her and Bran to embrace. Jon begins to feel a pang of jealousy inside him. How he wished Arya had embraced him the way she did now with Bran. _Her tears falling from her face_. An emotion she had hidden from him for so long.

“It’s is ok sister, we are here, Rickon too”, he says gently into her hair. Arya looks up startled at him. “Rickon is here?” and Jon watches as her eyes search restlessly for Rickons face. And when her eyes stop and she catches her breathe, he knows she has found him, and why she is startled. She saw it too the resemblance to Robb.

“Rickon”, she whispers and he nods his head, and then looks at the woman Osha who smiles and nods her head, and Rickon moves forward to embrace his sister. _His sister, he could hardly remember._

“Gods Rickon, you were just a baby, just a baby....” she says hugging her brother more closely. But before she could say any more it was Aegons voice who cut through the family reunion.

“Still a lady should not be allowed to go out in the woods by herself, and in this snow too. Tell me brother, has your growing fondness of Arya become so reckless that you allow this sort of behaviour? That you so willingly let her do what she pleases, thus putting her life in jeopardy?” Aegon asked turning to his brother. Jon felt the anger rush inside him, his blood boiling, from somewhere he felt Ghost stir next to him, Tormund’s hand firmly on his shoulder but before he could reply it was Bran who spoke.

“Our sister has always been very wilful even as a child. If she says she wants to go somewhere or do something then there is no point in arguing with her. Is that not true sister?” Bran says smiling looking at Arya then at Aegon.

“Yes prince Aegon, you must not blame anyone, my brother is right. If I had just listened, and not been so careless...” she lets her voice trail off.

“My lady you must not blame yourself”, Aegon said gently placing his hand on her shoulder.

“No of course not Arya, I am just glad prince Aegon found you. Come let us all go inside and get warm”, came Sansa’s voice gentle.

“Yes  agreed, and Lady Arya still needs to see the Maester” Came Aegon’s voice, and Jon just glared at him, as Aegon smiles at Jon, and walks towards Arya offering her his arm, and Arya shyly accepts. He watches as the rest of his family make their way into Winterfell’s warmth, as he stands back for a moment. He feels Jorahs hand on his shoulder and watches him go inside too.

Jon forced a smile and a nod of the head.  Though the frown upon his face as he watched his family go in could not be erased.

“So........” came Tormunds voice, and Jon turned to him, to see the big man gently rocking himself on his toes back and forth. His eyebrows now so far into his hairline.

“Not a word”, Jon says. Tormund shrugs his big shoulders, and shakes his head.

“I’m just saying sooo.... no harm in that is there?” he asks pretending to be naive. He feels Ghost nudge him with his head, and Jon looks at him.

“I am not talking to you either. You were supposed to be protecting her?” he asks. And the wolf stares at him, his red eyes alive like fire dancing in the snow.

“Do not blame the wolf, lad, I am sure he feels bad about it too, _they both do_ ” he says looking at Nymeria who was sitting next to Ghost.

“They should, they left her out there where anything could have happened... where....” he says but immediately gets cut off by Tormund.

“Oh bollocks, your pissed, not ‘cus she got hurt, that is not what is getting under you the most, but ‘cus you weren’t there to fucking protect her. You’re pissed ‘cus you let her go, and your fucking pissed that Aegon is the one who fucking brought her home and looked like the big hero in _her_ eyes, not you”, he says daring Jon to deny it.

“I do not care about being a hero....”

“No, but you care about her. And you care about what she thinks of you” he says sighing heavily. Jon closes his eyes for a second and opens them again.

“She has been god knows where Jon for eight fucking years, and let me guess she don’t want to fucking know you, doesn’t even know what you have been through to find her, what you had sacrificed to find her, and the saddest part is lad you will not allow anyone to know. Not even her. Those scars you hide, not the ones under your shirt, but the ones that go deeper, hidden in your skin, let them go. Let the past lie in the past. You are a king lad, whether you wanted to be or not, you are a king, and it is about time you started to act as such. Let her be Jon, for your sake, and the realms...” he says leaving Jon to watch as Tormund slowly makes his way in the halls of Winterfell.

Jon stood back, watching Ghost and Nymeria watch him. As if they too were waiting for him to be the king that the realm was waiting for. That the realm had bled for. Was he really this wrapped up about Arya?  “ _Let the boy die and the man live......”_ came the voice of his late grandfather.

 He made his way back inside to the castle, only to realise that he was not going to go first to the great hall. He was going to see on Arya. As he made his way to her chambers the scene of her earlier leaning against Aegons’ chest played in his mind over and over again. The knot in his stomach tightening. Tormund was right. He was done being nice to her, being patient with her. Seven hells she could have been killed out there. Who the bloody hells did she think she was? The image of her torn dress, her bloodied lip and her cradling her arm was enough to make him want to throw up. He had been to laxed with her. Not anymore. If something had happened to her he would never have been able to forgive himself. He was a king, and she would follow suit.

Upon entering her chambers, Jon looks to the Maester who bows his head, and then to Sansa.

“We have almost finished here. She was lucky, it is not a break, nor a sprain, just a bit of bruising  that will last no more than a few days, if that. Very lucky”, says Maester Craoling, smiling at Arya, who looked tired.

Jon waited another few minutes for the Maester to finish. His eyes bore into Aryas face. She was still refusing to meet his stare. Finally the Maester nodded to Jon, indicating that he had finished.

“Leave us.....” he says to the room, his eyes not leaving Aryas’ own, that were now staring back at him defiantly.

“Jon she is fi.....”Came Sansa’s voice as she hurries to his side, but his eyes are locked on Arya and he puts his hand up; dismissing Sansa’s protests.

“Leave us....now!”He watched Arya, who just sat there not looking at him. When he heard the door close he shut his eyes and then opens them again.

“What the seven hells was you playing at?!” He shouts at her the same time Arya shouts “I am not a child!” she stands up squaring up to him.

“Oh really? Than perhaps you would do us all the kind curtsey _my lady_ and stop behaving as if you are one.”

“I am not a lady either!” she retorts sitting back down on the chair. Her grey eyes matching his own. A gentle storm was brewing in those greys eyes, but the storm raging in his own eyes was much stronger, and beginning to brew a lot faster.

“Ha! Says the young woman before me dressed in a dress! And why would anyone in their right mind go out for a stroll in the fucking woods in a dress, and unprotected? Were you hoping for trouble? Being here in Winterfell bores you that much that you decided you wanted a little adventure?” Jon questions her as she shifts in her seat.

“If it had bothered you that much about me going alone, then why had you not sent guards with me your highness, if you yourself, were that concerned about me?”, she shouted back, and for a moment Jon heard the question she was really asking. _Why had he not insisted that she not go? Why had he not felt compelled to send someone with her? To send his own guards with her to protect her._

“Arya...” then he stopped, caught himself, and instead said “if I had insisted you have guards with you, you would have not agreed to it, you would have fought with me, and you would have .......”

“You could have commanded it Jon. I would have had to obey. You are a king now are you not? To go against you would be treason. Or is it that I am no longer any matter of concern to you? That my safety is of no concern to you?” she asks more with anger then sadness in her voice.

“How could you even...?” He begins to shout.

“But I do your highness,”, she says more softly, and Jon swears he sees a softness in her eyes, until she turns away for a second  and looks back at him and asks “ would you have sent Sansa on her own? Even though she had Nymeria and Ghost, would you have?” her eyes searching his own.

“Arya, Sansa is....”

“You would not, would you? If I did not know you better you would have saddled your horse and gone with her. So why not with me?” and he caught himself asking the same question. _Why had he not gone with her?_

_“_ Arya I did not know you had gone out”, he says more softly, “and when Sansa told me, you had already gone. What was I supposed to do?”

“What would you have done if it was Sansa who had gone by herself and I told you that she had gone?” she asked him her eyes not leaving his face.

“Arya you are not Sansa……” he said but was cut off.

“Just answer the question your highness?” she spat out.

He gave her a long stare and he knew in his mind what he would have done, and he saw the realisation hit Arya. She knew exactly what he would have done, but she was testing him. She wanted the truth from him.

“I would have gone after her…. but your different Arya….”

“Huh!” she lets out a sigh, and shakes her head. Looking away from him.

“Arya, I have seen you fight, you are more than capable of looking after yourself if you ran into trouble if I thought for a moment that you would be in tr.....”

“I fought today, and look at me Jon. Look at me”, she says as Jon takes in her still torn dress, covered in mud and blood. Her wrist had a bandage over it, and her lip, though cleaned the cut visible for all to see.

His stomach knotted, and he clenched his fists.

“Thankfully Nymeria and Ghost came when they did”, she said.

“They should never have left you on your own?” his anger still evident in his voice.

“Do not take your anger upon them Jon, at least they came to my side, at least Ghost found prince Aegon”, he winced at the name of his half brother. He had looked so smug with himself. He watched her roll her eyes, and shrug her shoulders.

“I did not come here to argue with you Arya” he says, not wanting this to be about him.

“Of course you did not your highness, you came to tell me off”, she replied her tone laced with ice.

“Fine I came here to tell you off, because I care about you, and though it may have gone unnoticed by you, I had not failed to see the look of horror to your sister’s face when you came through the gates....”

“Of course you would notice Sansa.....” she retorted ignoring what he was saying to her.

“What the seven hells is that supposed to even mean?”

 “It means of course you notice Sansa! How can I forget? All you ever think about is how Sansa feels....Sansa, Sansa, Sansa!”

“What the seven hells....?” he could not believe what he was hearing.

“I saw you both remember in your chambers half undressed. It does not take a genius to figure out what you two were doing besides talking about me, or do you see me for being that bloody naive or stupid that you think I not know what is going on. What has been going on ever since I walked into this place I am supposed to call home!” she shouts back at him.

 He winced at the memory of that night. The look of hurt on Arya’s face. He had betrayed her; lied to her even. He doubted any of them had slept properly that night. But how could she even presume that something was going on between him and Sansa?

“You think there is something going on between me and Sansa? Did they hit you over the head also?”He asked her. Jon could not believe he was standing here and trying to justify his relationship with his own cousin.

“How dare you!?”

“How dare I? How dare I? Really?”

She folds her arms and Jon can begins to feel his fury reaching boiling point. She began to look at the wall behind him this time refusing to meet his eyes.

“Do you really think that there is something going on between me and Sansa, Arya is that it?” he asks not believing himself what he was asking. But she kept silent. Her breathing becoming sharper, as he saw she was struggling to keep her emotions in check.

“Are you jealous? Is all this nearly getting yourself killed, because you are jealous”, he half chokes a laugh out, putting his hand threw his hair.

“Jealous, oh do not flatter yourself _your highness_ ” Arya spat back at him. Folding her arms she says “and I did not do all this, to grab your attention. I am not a child.......”

“Then stop behaving like one! This stunt you pulled could have got .....”

“Ohhhhhhh, you think this was a stunt. I almost get myself raped and killed and you think it was just a stunt....” she shouted incredulously, whilst standing up, and throwing her one good arm in the air.

“No I did not mean it like that....”

“Unbelievable Jon, I mean your highness, you are fucking unbelievable...”

“Oh I am unbelievable? Really?” he asks.

“Yes really. Fucking unbelievable, oh and arrogant... and stuck up....and selfish” she shouted.

 Jon laughed as Arya sat back down, this time looking out the window.

“Have you quite finished?” both his hands placed on his hips, whilst he looked down at her.

She stays quiet in her seat. Probably Jon amused himself, hoping that he would just go. He stared at her for a few minutes then let out a sigh.

“There is nothing going on between me and Sansa.....” he says and makes to walk towards her, but she stands up, and moves away from him. Her back towards him.

“Stop doing that Arya....” he says.

“Doing what?” she turns around to face him.

“You know what? You.... you keep shoving me away from you, and I do not understand what it is exactly I have done to make you treat me so....” he looked at her and took her in. She looked as tired as he felt. Perhaps getting angry at her right now, with his aunt waiting was not the right thing to do. But damn it she had scared him.

“Fine Arya, you do not want me here then fine. But I am telling you there is nothing, nor ever was anything going on between me and Sansa. Nor will there ever be. The reason for why we lied to you, the reason why I pretended that I had hurt myself was only because I wanted you back Arya. I wanted you to open up to me. I guess what I wanted was not what you needed. I put my own needs before giving you your own space to settle. I am sorry. I guess you’re right I am arrogant, and selfish, but even though I acted selfishly it was only because I wanted you back”.  He was met with more silence. For a moment even Jon did not know how he should feel any more. He was tired, tired of wanting her back with him, tired of fighting her. Just plain tired.

“You may not care what happens to you but there are a lot of people here who do care about you, who want to make sense of you. I know you refuse to let me in but do not shut your family out Arya. Sansa, Bran, Rickon they are all that is left. Do not be so reckless with your life. If I have wronged you in anyway then leave your anger with me, not with them.......”he says and he goes to turn to leave.

“I am not reckless Jon...”she says more quietly and he hesitates at the door... holding his breath waiting for her to say he was part of her family too but all that came was silence.......

“Just clean yourself up and meet in the great hall my aunt and brother are here and a feast is prepared”, and he saw the look of retaliation flash in her eyes, so before she could say anything he said, “Bran and Rickon and Sansa are waiting for you also, please do not let them down”. He watched her for a second more then began to retreat out of her room.

Jon began to make his way to the great hall, his stomach already hungry, but his heart to full of sadness to want to eat anything, let alone the desire to mingle with everyone. He really did not feel like sitting there but he was a king and it was his duty to do so. So he did! He took his seat in between  Sansa and Daenerys of whom looked worried, yet masqueraded it well, or so they thought.... 

As Jon sat in the great hall he took it all in. It was lighted up, and well presented. Sansa had done a good job he thought, as with all the maids. The hall looked finally restored to its full glory. He could not shake off the sense of nostalgia that had slowly began to creep in and he wondered too, if Bran and Sansa were feeling the same. Jon felt uncomfortable sitting in the great hall at the Head of Winterfells’ table hosting to his aunt. Yet Bran and Rickon had both insisted that Jon sit there himself where their father had once sat. He had recalled a time where he had been sitting at a different table where Robert and the Stark family sat where he was sitting now. How much had changed. On one side sat Deanery’s his aunt and to the other sat Sansa his cousin. Then next to Sansa sat Bran, Meera ,Rickon and Osha. Looking more uncomfortable then he felt. Next to Daenerys’ were Jorah and Aegon.... Arya had not come yet. 

Though Daenerys did not question him about it. She kept smiling at Jorah, and talking to him. Laughter and music played all around the great hall as everyone began to feast. Songs were sung and he longed for Ghost to be by his side but he was off with Nymeria. He sat and drank and waited. Unsure of whether she would turn up or not. Did he care? He did not want too, **_but to not care about Arya was something he had never learnt to do._** A simple fact that kept repeating in his mind.

He could not, and would not wait any longer. He had wasted too much time waiting for her. As Jon stood and raised his goblet facing his aunt the doors of the great hall opened once more, and the room fell silent, and Jorah muttered “Lyanna Stark!” and Jon turned to the vision that stood before him. Dressed in a dark red dress, trimmed with black lace and a plunging neck line, stood a vision of such wild beauty that Jon had never laid his eyes upon until now. Her hair, was tied in a intricate braid with a few strands falling out. She walked over to where they were all seated, her grey eyes matching his own, not leaving his face. _She was looking at him._ Her smile poised on her face, her arm still bandaged. The strange feeling in his stomach began to creep up to his chest where his heart lay, drumming harder as she came closer.  _Gods be true, for the vision that stood before him was no other then Arya Stark._ Jon was very aware that the rest of the room was following her every move. Eyes upon her, eyes that belonged to men and women alike. She stopped at the bottom step leading to the main table and curtsied in front of them. Jon could have choked then. He noticed Aegon get up first and take Arya by the hand and ushering her to a seat next to him. Jon could not object but had thought that Sansa would at least have done so, yet she had not either to his utter dismay. Jon still standing there cleared his throat, and turned again to address his aunt and the rest of winterfell. 

 “This feast which has been laid out in front of us, is not only to honour and welcome, my aunt the lady Daenerys Stormborn, and Prince Aegon Targaryean, to the halls of Winterfell, but is also in honour of the true lords for Winterfell finally returning home. I raise a glass not only to honour them but the memories that these great halls and Winterfell itself holds for me. It is to honour the life that and Lord Ned Stark and Lady Catelynn Stark had built for themselves and their children. Their children who now sit before you. The new lords and ladies of Winterfell. I also raise a glass to those who have fallen, to the ones we have lost. And true to their words Winter is coming”, a loud cheer rose from the tables, many stood and drank some shouted to Ned, others to Young wolf king, other to his Lady Catelynn, as Jon sat back down, and Sansa held his hand and gave it a squeeze.

“Thank you your highness. Father would have been proud”, she said.

Once the feast was done the tables had been moved and people began to dance. Daenery’s had sat up holding Jorahs’ hand looking at him. Jon only knew too well what she was asking him. He knew Jorah wuld never say no to her. So they started the first dance. It had not taken long for others to join. He drank and watched as everyone danced. Arya politely refused Aegon several times reminding him of her hand, which Jon felt relieved of. For the first time since she had come back this evening he was glad she was injured and not dancing with Aegon. Aegon danced with their aunt, then Sansa then Meera. Thankfully the night soon began to draw to a merry end, and the halls had quietened somewhat, as people began to leave for the beds. He noted but was sure he was not the only one who noticed that Aegon and Arya were huddled in close, their bodies talking animatedly, as if sharing some great secret. As the last of the people left the halls, Jon left Arya and Aegon alone, and descended to his own chambers alone. He sulked back into his room, to find Ghost silently trailing behind him, nipping at his finger. “Remembered me boy?” Jon asked, but the dire wolf leapt upon Jon’s bed, curling himself in a ball, yet his eyes still looked at him. “I missed you too” and he gave the wolf a scratch behind the ear and settled for the night. The last image of a woman clad in a deep red gown, with grey eyes staring at him........


	26. Chapter 26

** Daenerys **

The cold winter breeze filled the room, and gently made the loose strands of her hair dance to its tune. She watched as the silvery moon above reflected brightly upon the grounds of Winterfell, illuminating everything it touched. Daenerys closes her eyes to listen to the sound of wolves singing to one another. There was an eerie beauty here. Winterfell itself was not what she had imagined.

Though only arriving here a few hours ago, Daenerys still had difficulty struggling with herself to believe that she was truly here; in Winterfell. In one of the usurpers home _. No not usurper_ _Deanerys_ a voice gently chided. This was the home of **_the_** lady Lyanna Stark. A lady for whom the seven kingdoms waged a war for which ended the Targaryean rule for over seventeen years. For whom she lost both her brothers too.  Rhaegar, whom she had never knew, but lost because he had fallen in love with Lyanna and Viserys’ she lost because he wanted nothing but the throne and failed to see beyond his own desires. Then of course her entire family; all casualties of war.

And now whispers had reached her ears of a great beauty whom supposedly was even more wilder and beautiful than her predecessor. A wild ghost of a beauty had returned to Winterfell. Her name she had guessed long before they told her. Arya Stark had returned and her nephews raven had not arrived at all informing her of his lost cousin. _What was she meant to make of that?_

Turning her back to the window she walks over to her dresses, and begins to take off her heavy gown, letting it fall to the floor with a thud. Jorah looks up, a smile creeping upon his face at the sight of her. She steps over it, and picks up her night gown from the chair; the cold silk and lace felt quiet soothing on her skin.  It was much too warm in Winterfell then she had anticipated; her Targaryean blood already burned like fire. A smile crept upon her face as Jorah sat up on the bed, his own chest bare, and his eyes trailing up and down her body, until they finally rested on her face. She was pleased that the sight of her still pleased him.

“This evening has been very interesting would you agree?” she asks him, whilst trying to stop the butterflies in her stomach from fluttering too much.

“Very much so, yet I would rather not speak of this evening” he says smiling back at her. She knew that smile and the meaning behind it. The butterflies in her stomach were not going to yield that quickly. Damn him! He knew exactly how to excite her without even touching her. How easily he could undo her with just one look? It baffled and surprised Daenerys. Though she would not be so easily obtained. Danaerys thought of a different tact.

“Oh really and what would you speak of then?” she asks arching her one brow at him, placing her hands on her bare hips.

“Nothing” he replies and Daenerys can feel her heart fluttering. The way he was looking at her was already making her wet between her legs.

“Oh is that so?” she says trying to make him say that he wanted her. He knew the game and the rules.

His brow furrowed and he said “I would rather not talk about this evening, or being here”, he says and she looks worriedly at him. This was not how the game was played. Jorah was not playing the game therefore it meant he was troubled elsewhere.

 “Is it strange for you being here my bear?” she asks attentively as she walks to him, and taking her place beside him on the bed. Her head on his chest. Though Daenerys was trying her best to be tactful she was very much aware of the slight change of demeanour, Jorah now displayed, since reaching Winterfell. This was the house of Ned Stark; the man who had exiled him from his home.

 He lets out a sigh. “Yes and no. The north holds many memories for me, but right now I would rather not talk of them”, he said smiling at her, leaning to kiss her. She allows him to lean closer. He starts gently at first, almost teasingly, then she feels the urgency in his kiss, but before she can respond and show him her own eagerness, he pulls away. A frown upon his face.

“What is it?” she asks, whilst touching his face. He had been quiet since they had arrived at Winterfell. She had put it down to being back in the north, after he had been banished by Ned Stark. But looking at him now, she sensed there was more. Something was definitely troubling her old bear.

“Nothing”, he shrugs it off, and leans into kiss her again, but this time she pulls away.

“Jorah, we do not hold secrets remember. Tell me what it is that is troubling you?” she asks gently.

He sighs, a deep frown embedding itself into the wrinkles of his face. “When lady Arya .....”

“Ahhh lady Arya Stark! You too? Have you also been enchanted by her? Do I need to be worried?” she asks half heartedly, raising her own eyebrow at him, a smile creeping upon her face.

“No... Of course not, I only have eyes for one lady and she is right here next to me....” Jorah replies. She can see the look of horror on his face, which only makes her smile even more.

“Then why is it that your mind strays to another.....” she asks, playfully challenging him.

“When she walked into the castle gates this evening with prince Aegon I thought I saw a slight resemblance to Lyanna, yet I thought nothing of it. Though by this evening at the feast, it was as if Lady Lyanna herself had come through those doors of Winterfell. It was as if I was seeing a ghost....” his voice trailed off and Daenerys came to realise the worry that was now inside her husband’s head.

“You are worried about history repeating itself?” she asks him tenderly whilst looking up at his face.

 “Yes and no.......the resemblance to her late aunt is uncanny. Then of course you take how Aegons’ own reactions are towards her. He was protective, and _caring_ …. A side I have not seen him show for a very long time” he sighs.

“Yes I agree he did seem very warm towards her.  But there is no need for worry my love. He has just met her. His protectiveness towards her may be because he knows how much Jon cares for her…”

“I fear you are being naïve Daenerys….” But he was cut off, as Daenerys raised an eyebrow at him, and sat up.

“I’m being naïve? How so? Show me the usurpers’ seed and perhaps I will be worried then, until so I wish no longer to dwell on what may never happen”, she was growing restless…. This was not how she wanted the remainder of her evening to pass. Arya Stark was a wild card, but before Daenerys figures out how much, she must get to know her, and her intentions.

 “What now my love?” her husband was quiet, which meant he was still weighing on how much to speak about this.  “Speak to me Jorah, share your troubles, and I will do my best to fight each one off for you, my brave soldier, my knight, my love”, she says whilst placing a kiss on his forehead, then on one side of his cheek, then another on the other side.

“Aegon likes to play, you know this. If Arya is just his latest toy ..... I do not think the realm would survive this time round....” his voice trailing off. Daenery’s knew of his worry and fear. How could she make her old bear see?

“A lot has changed Jorah, the time that my brother Rhaegar and Lyanna Stark lived in, is not the same one that we occupy now. The children have learnt from the mistakes of the old ones. ...” he sighs beside her and she can see him shift uncomfortably on their bed.

“When they were talking together it felt as if the ghost of Rhaegar and Lyanna was finally at peace. Together”, he says looking away from her. She placed her hand to his cheek and he leaned into it. Her bear was growing tired and old, so many battles, through so much history he has lived.  She moves her hand up so his face looks up at her. His eyes looking at her.

Jorah takes the hand that is still cupping his face and places a kiss upon the palm, then looks upon her face.

“I know Daenerys, that Aegon is not Rhaegar even though he may look slightly like him, he is not him, nor is his personality anything like Rhaegar......if he hurts Arya, Jon.....”

“I know Jorah, I understand what it is you are worried about, but I do not think any harm will come to lady Arya, I believe her to be more capable then she is letting on….”

“You did not believe the story she told earlier when she came into Winterfell?” Jorah asks now sitting up himself, his brows frowning. She needed to be careful. Though Jorah was her husband, and they held no secrets from one another, Daenerys liked to keep things form him until she had time to figure out these things herself.

“There is so little we know of her Jorah. I just….. I just find it difficult to believe that she was attacked. I mean she had survived all this time, and come back without a scratch on her…..and did you see she had hardly acknowledged Jon…. She never even looked back at him…..” she says leaving her voice to trail off.

“I understand how you feel about Jon, but he is a grown man, whatever is going on between them they will sort it out, between themselves. Without our interference” he replies looking down at Daenerys.

“I know, but I just cannot see Jon hurt anymore. I want to see him happy. I want to see him be the king I know he can be. But all I see in his eyes is sadness… I cannot bare it” she says.

“You know your brother had a look of sadness in his eyes, it may just be a traite2 he said smiling.

She elbowed his chest gently and smiled. “I do not believe that. Not about Jon anyway. She is being truly unfair to him, I can see it. She blames him, but for what I have no idea” she says shrugging her shoulders.

 “You can hardly know all this form one brief meeting.  Before you pass any judgment on her get to know her. After all nobody knows where lady Arya has been, with whom, or what she has seen or done to survive......she was only nine when they brought her to kings landing who else knows where she went after she escaped from there..... It takes time to adjust….. being back in familiarity.....they all need time to adjust... though things will never be the same for any of them they will all have to find a way to get through this together, including Jon......” Jorah sighs turning her towards him. “I am more worried about Aegon and Arya then Jon and Arya” he says.

“Aegon will not be so foolish as to hurt her” she says almost dismissingly.

 “Really?” he scoffs at her, and Daenerys becomes flushed, and angry. She watches Jorah, as he realises his mistake, but she also sees something in his eyes. He was going to fight her for this.

“Daenerys.... have you not forgotten what he did to that poor washer woman?..... Or even what he had Viserion do to the brothel at the bottom of flea market? All those witnesses, all those people, they were scared, and Aegon thought it hilarious. Have you forgotten? How he walked into kings landing, as if nothing had happened?” he says more quietly, as if the walls had ears. Jon had not been there when it happened, and she was for once thankful for it.

“I remember....” she says closing her eyes, not really wanting to talk about this at all.

“The kingdom speaks of him to be ma....?” but she does not let him finish the word. She will not hear of it.

“I do not care how the kingdom speaks of him. _He_ is a Targaryen. _He_ is their prince and they will show him the same curtsey and respect they show Jon and myself”, she says rather more sharply than she had intended to.

“Curtsey and respect, they both have to be earned. Aegon has yet to earn himself both”, Jorah says.

“And he will, in good time, Jon also had to......”

“Jon? Forgive me Daenerys but Jon has been here for the past half of a year, and when he has been in kings landing he has spent six whole years that is six....”

“I know Jorah”, it was the same argument they had all the time. Jons obsession to finding his little sister. Cousin…. whatever she was.

“Six years looking for a girl that has been lost. He has not been able to completely give his full attention to the needs of the people. Of _his_ people....”

“I know Jorah, but now that she is back, perhaps he can be more at peace with himself.....”

“You really believe this? The Targaryen empire that you have helped build is crumbling beneath you and above you. There are whispers of .....”

“Spare me whispers, I have heard them too, no one shall dare......”

“But they already are daring. To whisper such things are daring, the next step will be to act upon those whispers. If the people feel there is a weakness in their king or the royal Targaryen family, the people will not side with us Daenerys, but will look to others. Others who are stronger?” he says. The desperation in his voice was low, but it was still there.

“There is no army strong enough or large enough to take the iron throne from our rule…..”

“I for one do not believe that you believe that. Why else are we here if you yourself do not already fear it?” he asks looking at her. She stares at him with a steel gaze. Unfaltered.

“It seems that you already think I know Jorah, but what would you have me do? Who would you have me execute people due to whispering? Who would you have me stand trial?” she retorts back. This was not quite the evening that she had planned. But she knew he was right. She was the mother of dragons, the freer of slaves, yet she could not manage two grown men. Men that were similar to her own age, and carried the blood of the dragons. It was infuriating.

“The people are beginning to question your ability to rule them as well as Jons. The Targaryen rule may finish here, if you are not careful. Daenerys, you are the mother of dragons. You must control the situation; we must go back to kings landing and soon with Jon. The people need their king!” he says more urgently.

“I know Jorah, I am well aware of what it is that I must do; why else do you think we are here?” she bites back at him. She was getting tired.

“So you mean to take Jon with us?” he says more cautiously as if he did not believe this to be her reason for coming.

“Of course!” she says. She was beginning to get tired. She needed to not think of kings landing for a while. Or even what they were discussing now.  She sighed and put her arms around Jorah.

“Forgive me Jorah, I do not mean to snap, I am just tired. The journey here has been tiring. Please I do not want to argue anymore” she says hoping that her old bear would agree.

“Forgive me too Khaleesi” he says and kisses her.

“After all this time, you still call me Khaleesi, it pleases me” she says smiling broadly.

“Is that so my khaleesi?” he says, and Daenerys sees the twinkle in his eyes, and the buldge beginning to once again protrude in his trousers, unashamedly.

“It does” she replies.

“And what would my Khaleesi have me do?” he asks; the lust in his voice evident.

She regards him for a few seconds and Daenerys can see the way he clenches his fist. He wants her, and the wait was clearly getting too much for him. A smile creeps upon her face as she arches her brow, and says “I want you to please me” and as quick as that he is at her side. She lets him hold her, and as the kiss deepens, she can feel his desire for her harden against her stomach. She moans gently into his mouth as he lifts her up and gently places her on to the bed.

She watches him as he takes his trousers off, and comes onto the bed next to her.  She lies on to her back as he climbs over her, resting his hands on the bed to give him support. She watches as Jorah smiles, then begins tracing kisses down her neck, chest, and stomach. His beard tickled her body yet at the same time sent waves of arousal deep into her cunt. She could feel herself beginning to become moist as his fingers found her slit. He gently traced his finger up and down the slit of her cunt until she begins to spread her legs further;  an act of invitation.  

Daenerys watches Jorah smile as he slides two fingers in and out of her cunt. She rests her head back onto the pillow and bites her lip to stop herself from crying out, arching her back just as Jorah begins to flick his tongue onto her nub. His beard scratching the insides of her lips as his tongue worked mercilessly for her to reach her peak. As his tongue worked circles around the nub his fingers worked themselves in and out of her cunt. Daenerys could fell herself reaching her peak, as she pressed Jorah’s face closer to her nub, inviting more of his tongue to work harder against the sensitive little bud.  A few seconds more and she had reached her peak, as Jorah, began to move up to face her she kissed him, her own tongue forcing its way into his mouth and savouring all the juices from her own cunt.

Daenerys gently nudges Jorah onto the bed, laying him flat down on his back as she sits astride him. Now it was her turn to be in control. She gently teased the head of his cock up and down the slit of her wet cunt, until he was finally pleading with her to let him in. Then she gently starts to move herself down onto his cock. She could feel the folds of her cunt open, as his cock enters inside her. Once all the way in, she begins to ride. She starts off slow first, enjoying the feel of his cock inside her. She held Jorahs hand to her face as she kissed the palm, then brought one of his fingers into her mouth. Sucking on it up and down and bringing it back to her nub. She tilted her head back as he began to rub at the nub that was even more sensitive than earlier. She had reached her peak again much quicker this time, and began to ride Jorah harder. Leaning into him so that her body was almost flat against his own. He held on to her hips as she felt him thrust from underneath her, whilst she matched his rhythm from above. Soon he had spilled himself inside her, and both lay there contended in each other’s arms.

Sleep had come to Jorah much faster then it had to Daenerys. Outside the wolves howled no longer, and the night was quiet. Quickly slipping into her gown Daenerys rested one hand upon her stomach. It was a gesture she did absentmindedly now. Though she knew she would never have children, she could not help the wanting that grew inside her. At times like this she would go visit her dragons but they were not here. She yearned for the familiarity of their company. Had she been wrong to leave them behind?

 She quietly walked over to the window and looked out to the night sky. This place was new and strange to her. She felt unprotected here.  Too many wolves surrounded her. Daenerys wondered if Drogon could sense her. Could he sense his mother’s need for him? Could any of the dragons?

 Daenerys sighed deeply as the thoughts of Arya Stark and came into her mind. The rumours had held true. She was as wild and as beautiful as they had said. Yet there was something else. Arya Stark held secrets. Where had she been all this time? With whom? How had she survived? Why had she come back now? Daenerys could not help but wonder why now?

Her mind switched back to the day of the coronation; to Ghost. Jons own silent reaction of Ghost leaving his side to be with Arya today. She could not make out the connection but something was there. All these questions made her feel dizzy. Daenerys knew she would not get answers now, but soon, soon she would.  She would not loose Jon or Aegon. She will keep those she loves safe, and destroy _all_ those who meant to harm her family with fire and blood………….

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i am soooo sorry this has taken me a while to upload. due to hectic schedules and five re writes of this chapter, it has taken me longer to complete then i had orignally anticipated. but thankyou for reading and leaving kudos and comments. its a real boost! :) i turly apprecaite every body taking the time to read my works! :)


	27. Chapter 27

 

**Sansa**

The whole day had been one big emotional turmoil. She was glad once the feast had ended, and everyone had made their way back to their own respectable quarters. Once Sansa was sure all the castle doors were locked, she began to make her dutiful way down the halls, carrying only one lit candle in her hand, as she put out the rest of the candles. Leaving nothing but darkness behind her.

She knew she should let Bran rest, that questions could be answered in the morning, but she did not want these thoughts to linger in her mind before turning to sleep herself. She knocked on the door gently, but no response came. Summer must have been out hunting with the rest of his pack. She knocked once more and waited, thinking whether to turn back or not, until she heard a voice from behind the door.

“Come in Sansa” Bran said, and she muttered a sigh of relief that he was not yet asleep.

“I know that I come to you dear brother , while the hour is late, please forgive me” she said, as she made her way towards him, lighting the candle on his bed side table, than choosing to sit at one side of the bed rather than the chair. She embraced him lovingly, and wept. She let the tears run freely down her face. Pulling away she took his face in her hands, and pulled the strands of hair from his face.

“It is alright sister, I have missed you to” he said smiling at her. In that smile she did not fail to see how it had not touched his eyes. He was wary and tired. He looked so much older than his years. Sansa still struggled to fully understand the relationship that Bran had with the children of the forest, and how Bran being in a cave somewhere far beyond the wall was helping him. Though she did not ask, and would not speak of it unless Bran did.

“Good”, she laughed a little, pulling at his cheek as he pulled away, leaving a red pinch mark. She laughed a little more but held his hand in hers. Her body refusing to let go of his hand, just in case he was not real. That none of this was real.

“You did well today sister. The feast was wonderful. Winterfell looks wonderful too. Mother and father would have been proud” he said smiling at her.

Although Sansa knew Bran could not see, Sansa blushed in the dark at the compliment. She had worked so hard to ensure things had run smoothly today. And besides the glitch with Arya being injured everything had run surprisingly well.

“Thank you brother, though of course I cannot take all the credit. Restoring Winterfell was all of Jons’ hard work.  These past few weeks he has really worked hard to make sure that Winterfell was completely restored to its’ full glory” she said.

“Both father and mother would have been proud of him too. Proud of _you_ _both_ ” he replied.

“We make a good team. Oh and Arya had helped too. She had taken both Nymeria and Ghost with her hunting and they brought good meat. We have enough to see us through to winters end” she says smilingly.

“It has been a long winter, but soon dear sister spring will be with us” he smiles back at her, and Sansa can see a slight gleam of hope in his eyes.

“I will be glad at the promise of spring, though winter here is always beautiful” she says more to herself then to Bran.

They sit quietly for a few minutes, enjoying the silence of each other’s company, whilst listening to the wind that had picked up as the night grew darker.

“You have come sister to seek answers to the many questions that play on your mind. Please ask?” Bran says finally breaking the silence.

She looks at him for a second, to judge whether or not to proceed, but Bran had answers to questions that needed answering. “Arya has returned finally, but her indifference to Jon worries me. Since she has been here, she has done everything in her power to avoid him. She even kept a distance from me, and I thought perhaps it was due to what happened to Arya when she left Kings landing. I thought her incapable of showing any emotions at all. But seeing her today with prince Aegon of _all_ people, I do not know whether to be worried or relieved…” she says her sigh coming out more as an exasperation; something that their mother would do whenever she had to speak of Arya.

“Continue on sister?” Bran said, and for a moment Sansa did not know whether she should ask the next question. Admitting to her own guilt was something that she did not do very well.

“The night we had spoken, the next morning I had done as you had asked, I went to find Arya, and tell her about Daenerys but I had forgotten to mention whether prince Aegon was arriving or not. Is there something I should know? Did it matter?” she asked, a little worried of what the answer may be; though why she was worried baffled her too.

She kept her eyes focused on Bran, though there was very little light now, the candle seeming to burn lower and lower, she could still see Brans features clear. If Bran knew something his face was not giving anything up, and unfortunately neither were his words.

“No. Sorry sister. Sometimes, my mind jumbles and I confuse things. I am still not as capable as I would like to be. Not an easy thing for me to admit to sister”, he says letting a chuckle escape. A few moments of silence passes them.

 “You are still worried sister?” he asks with a yawn. It shocked her how his lack of concern was evident.

“There is so much that worries me brother. For instance today Arya asked me for a dress.” She laughs as Bran smiles at her. “If mother was here I am sure she would have fainted with happiness.”

“I think we all would have” Bran laughed too. “What else worries you sister?” Her attempt at humouring him had not worked. She would have to be blunt than.

“Your arrival. Bran when we spoke you had told me you would be arriving before Daenerys arrived”

“And I did not lie” he says smiling at her.

“But … so then you must have already been on your way; but how?” she asked. He smiled at her and she was uncertain why he was.

“My dear sister, when we had spoken I was already on my way. In the cave, time has no limit. Where day ends and night begins is unknown. Though I can see and move within time as freely as I choose. In my mind we had already spoken about what and who was coming, I had already bid farewell to the children, and we were well on our way. In fact we had neared reached the wall, when we s spoke.” He looked at her as she let a sigh of confusion escape her lips. She must have been frowning because he was smiling back at her.

“Then why had you not told me where you were? I could have sent for someone to come bring you back home safely Bran…..” she whispered.

“If I had told you we were already on our way you would have worried much, much more sister. I know you have your hands full here with the restorations of our home Sansa, I did not want to add to your _growing_ concerns about our guests, besides I got here safely” he said smiling like the child he truly was that Sansa could not help but give his hand a little squeeze. It warmed her heart to know that he cared about her, but more so that he called Winterfell his home. For it was. It was all of their homes.

“Though this thing about Daenerys, brother….” Sansa spoke only whispering her name.

“Daenerys has a lot to learn and see of the North. She is young, wilful and strong, but she is also adaptable. I believe that with each passing day she will come to see and know of us as no threat” he yawns and smiles at her. “You can help her see that sister. You and Daenerys share a good bond. I have seen this today.  You both have Jons’ best interest at heart. She knows this about you and has seen this for herself, many times in Kings landing. She trusts you far more than she trusts us, but not as much as she trusts herself or Jon. It is important that she realises that when it comes to Jon and the kingdom we share her concerns. Make her realise this Sansa, you must” he says.

“I will Bran, though I am not sure how I am to do this, I will do my best, now that you are here with me, Winterfell finally feels as close to home as it could ever be” Sansa says.

“I know you will sister, and Winterfell will always be a part of us no matter where we are” he says yawning, and laying back down on the bed.

“I know Brother, just…. you are home now, and this is where you belong. You are the warden of the north by right” she declares as she got up from the bed.

“Perhaps sister…perhaps” he says his voice sounding like a whisper. Sansa leans into kiss him on the forehead thinking of him falling asleep, but as she looks down at her brother she is quick to note beads of sweat trickling down his forehead.  She quickly places a hand gently to his cheek then to his forehead, and gasps. He was burning up. Rushing quickly, she opens the window and rushes back to him to undo two shirt buttons as quick as she could.  His breathing was raspy, and she could see that his chest was moving up and down much too rapidly.

 “Bran you are burning up? I fear you may be coming down with a fever.  I will send for Maester Croaling right away?” she turns to leave but his grip on her arm is surprisingly strong. He shakes his head from side to side. Opening and closing his mouth as if trying to say something, each breath seeming to be a labour.

“Bran…. Listen to me…you will be fine… Bran” she says as tears began to stream out of her eyes. She could not loose Bran, not now. With her free hand she wipes the tears from her face, and speaks again “Bran you stubborn boy, you should never have travelled by yourself, you should have told me, and I could have sent for someone …I could have…”

“Some journeys must be made sister……..” he takes a deep breathe which looked to Sansa as being painful, she watches him lifting his head and shoulders up off the pillow to look at her. Then he says “this shall pass………...soon this suffering shall pass….” another breathe, and Sansa feels helpless.

“Bran….. I am going to send for Maester Craoling, I shan’t be long I promise” she says, as she places a hand on top of Brans hand. She pulls always immediately surprised at the frailty of his hand. How quickly he was deteriorating. How could this even be possible?

“No Maester can help me now sister….. “He takes another slow breathe, and Sansa chokes out a sob. “Death is coming Sansa…..with a name upon their lips…..” he breathes again, and his grip tightens on her hand. “No Maester……. send for Meera she knows what to do… and Arya…. I must speak with her….I have need of her…..”

“Arya? I do not understand…” Sansa repeats.

“Some journeys must be made sister” he repeated as he lay back down on the bed, just as Summer came in through the door, startling Sansa.  She looked at the giant wolf that gently leaped onto the bed near Brans feet and laid himself down. His eyes not leaving Sansa’s face. _Go for I am here to keep him safe_ , was what those eyes seemed to be telling her, and she complied.

Sansa quickly kisses his forehead and makes to leave the room; hearing his mutterings as she leaves.

“Death is coming…..death…..” that was all she needed to hear as she made her way down to Meera’s chambers not bothering to knock, but barging in, instead. Meera startled by the intrusion leaps off the bed and goes to grab for her spear, beside the chair.

“Please do not be alarmed it is only I Sansa, please it is Bran…” but she is unable to complete her sentence as she feels Meera’s hand tighten on her arm.

“Bran? What is the matter with him? She asks. Her face so close to her own, that Sansa can see the worry in her eyes.

“He is feverish, and…..” but again she is unable to complete her sentence, as she watches Meera fumble in the dark for her bags, and before she can say anymore, Meera was out the door.

Hurriedly Sansa runs into Arya chambers, and is faced with two giant dire wolves gnarling their own anger at her intrusion.

“It is me Sansa” she speaks, as Arya sits up on her bed.

“Sansa what is it?” she asks making her way to Sansa. Sansa did not realise but she had begun to shake and the tears seemed to run down her face more freely.

“Bran he…he…” she sobs more uncontrollably, and Arya is quickly at her side, shaking her.

“What about Bran? What is wrong Sansa?” she asks in a tone Sansa has not heard Arya use before.

“He has a fever, but refuses to see the Maester, and he keeps saying death is coming… death… and has asked for you”, and Sansa watches as Arya runs out the door, each dire wolf at her side. What the sevens was going on?

She too hurried after them, though when she got to the door, Meera was sitting Bran up, whilst he spoke to Arya.

She could not make out what they were speaking of, but she could not help but feel as if she was intruding.

Instead she slumped herself down outside his room, and cried….until sleep finally took her…….

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry it has been a while, but i hope this chapter is deserving of you readers who wait so paitently for this! i really do appreciate your comments and kudos! thankyou so much and i am sorry if this chapter is short (not fair seen as i make you guys wait for soo long, sorry) but next chapter will be posted by next week too! :0

**Author's Note:**

> hi! this is my first ever fanfic, so hope you all like it. please feel free to leave comments, kudos, constructive critiscism always welcome. other then that hope you enjoy! :)


End file.
